Spark of Life
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Amu is walking home one night when she's kidnapped and raped. Waking up in her own room, she believes that her life has returned to normal until the blue haired rapist returns, claiming that she alone can sate his hunger with the spark she carries. AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Morg: Heyo! Time for a new story! This is going to be dark and definitely rated M!

Ikuto: Sounds like my kind of story!

Amu: No it doesn't.

Morg: This came to me right as I was going to sleep and I stayed up an extra hour to write it down!

Ikuto: Thank you for your dedication. Now on to the good stuff!

Amu: Don't encourage her! If this keeps up there is no telling what she could make us do!

Morg: You forget that I don't own you.

Ikuto: If this story is going where I think it is then I wish you did!

Amu: Pervert!

**~Spark of Life~**

Leaving at an earlier hour would have been the smart thing to do, but the pinkette needed the extra hours at her job. Saving up to go to the college of her choice was the top priority for the pinkette. So what if she had to walk home late a couple of nights a week? She had her pepper spray in case anybody tried anything funny with her.

Three more blocks and she'd be home. Taking off her stupid heels and uniform never sounded so good to the tired girl. A six hour shift didn't seem long unless one had eight hours of school before it. To say that Amu was dead beat wasn't even close to how she really felt. If there was any guarantee that she could sleep on the sidewalk without being molested then the pinkette would gladly lay down for the night right where she was walking.

Something stirred down a dark alley way, making the girl more awake and alert. Her hand clutched her purse where the mace was stored in case she needed to get it out fast. Two and a half blocks. She could make it. Amu picked up her weary pace and stood a little taller. Pulling herself up to her full height in an attempt to seem maybe a little intimidating, made the girl feel more confident that she was going to make it home.

Then everything went black.

XXX

Her bed had never felt so comfortable. Amu rolled onto her side and sighed in contentment. It was still dark out, which meant that she could sleep longer before having to get up and start her grueling day all over again. She smiled before flipping onto her other side. Bringing her left hand to brush a lock of pink hair out of her face, Amu woke up to reality. She couldn't move her left hand very far. Sitting up quickly, the pinkette realized that she wasn't in her bed. She wasn't even in her house. Truth be told, she had no idea where she actually was. "The fuck?"

Turning her attention from the extremely old fashioned room, Amu brought her left wrist as high as she could to study the clasp and chain holding her to the bed. At least she could move around a little. Amu tested the limits of her allowed space before focusing on getting out of her bonds.

The chain wouldn't break no matter how hard she pulled and jerked at it. The steel looked old and sounded old as it rattled, but she didn't have the strength to break it. Tears began welling up in her eyes as she realized that she was stuck there until whoever brought her came for her.

Not three minutes later, the sound of footsteps reached the sniffling pinkette's ears. She hastily wiped away any trace of the salt water's path. The door creaked as it opened. Amu stared at a man, more like a boy since he looked barely older than her, who stood in the doorway.

He stared at her before a smile played across his lips. "I thought I heard you moving around."

Even his voice sounded hot as he was good looking, as she could now see. The man entered the room and moved toward the freaked out girl. "Yes, I'm awake. What am I doing here?"

The man stopped at the end of the bed she was chained to. His fingers traced lazy patterns across the worn fabric. "I brought you here for some entertainment."

The look she thought was a smile, Amu realized, was a smirk. Her captive was simply playing with her before he did whatever he intended to do with her. "I'm not sure what it is that you want. My family doesn't have much money and I don't have any skills."

With a flick of his head, the boy threw his blue hair away from his face. "What I want isn't something that you can earn or learn. What I want is something that you were born with."

Amu scrunched up her face as she tried to figure out what he could possibly mean. "I wasn't born with anything. My hair is naturally this color, but you couldn't have possibly brought me here just for my hair!"

The smirk came back full force as the man rounded the corner of the bed to stand before the already frightened pinkette. "Not what I meant at all."

Amu tried to be brave. She tried to be strong and show no fear of her captor. For some reason, it wasn't working out so well for her. Her body trembled with each step he took to get closer to her. "Give me some kind of hint! I have no idea what you could possibly want from me."

"My name is Ikuto, not 'you'."

Widening in surprise, her eyes took the arrogant man in. "_Ikuto_, could you give me a hint as to what you want. Or better yet, just straight out tell me."

His fingers were still tracing away on the fabric. Her eyes were drawn to their movements. Smirking, the blue haired man let them drift lazily closer to the girl before him. "You are quite beautiful, you know. I've had plenty that were unbelievably ugly, but one must do what one must to survive."

"Your riddles mean nothing to me! Tell me what you want!"

Chuckling, Ikuto let his fingers meander until they were tracing lines onto her leg. Shivers erupted to cover her entire body from the point where his fingers touched her leg. To his satisfaction, she didn't pull away from his exploring fingers. Not even when they moved dangerously up her leg to rest on her thigh. "Something that you can either give to me or I'll take by force."

Amu could not figure out why her body wasn't moving like she wanted it to. His fingers were burning her but felt so deliciously good at the same time. The conflicting emotions battling within her body were only clouding up her mind and judgment. His almost whispered words went very close to being unnoticed. "What?"

Ikuto chuckled before sliding his hand further up her thigh. He didn't quite bring it under the squirt of her uniform, but it was playing with the frills of the edge. "For someone chained to this bed, you sure are a dense one."  
>Amu gasped as she finally realized what he was implying. "No way! NO! I'm not having sex with you! Why would I? You're a pig!"<p>

Hearing her protest was a new thing for Ikuto. He'd never had a partner unwilling before. This girl was a new thing. A challenge, but now she was being insulting and Ikuto didn't deal with insults very well. "You think I'm a pig? I'll show you exactly how pig like I am."

Amu started screaming the moment he pounced on her. She fought the best she could while only having on hand and being chained down. In the end, the pervert still got her skirt up and her panties down. He sat between her legs so she could not close them. Her left hand was chained and thus not a threat to the man staring at her naked body. Her right hand was pinned to her right thigh by his hand.

Ikuto was glad that her screaming stopped, even if was just to be replaced by her crying. Her chest heaved with every breath due to her crying and the scuffle they'd just had. A pang of guilt went through his chest, but he needed to feed and she was the only one nearby that could sate his appetite.

Amu had almost given up. "Please! You can't do this. I'm a virgin."

Ikuto only smirked. "I know you are. That's why it has to be you."

No fingers, no lube, no preparation; Ikuto thrust in. Amu screamed. She hurt so badly and was certain that she was being ripped apart. This was all wrong. Her first time was supposed to be with a boy that she loved and one that loved her. He was going to treat her nicely and go slowly so she'd feel less pain. This man was an animal.

Ikuto never paused or slowed down to allow the screaming pinkette to get used to sex. He continued to drill her tight hole without hesitation until he knew she was close to coming. Despite the fact that Amu hated everything he was doing, and it hurt like hell, her body was responding. It didn't make sense to the girl. Although, not much did considering her mind was full of pain and panic. The pain wasn't fading but a new sensation was building to compete with its intensity. The streaks of pleasure that snuck through her pain should not have been there.

Rather than her body stopping when she asked it to, Amu responded to his rape and felt good instead of disgusting and bad. She felt him fully enter her with each thrust and the grunts that escaped him only aroused her more. Soon enough she was gasping and crying through her first orgasm.

Ikuto felt her release. He didn't slow down, but he let his head drop back as he soaked in the first of the many sparks she was going to give him that night. They were bonded now and whether she wanted to or not, her body would orgasm and feed him until he was satisfied.

Amu had dared to hope that as soon as she came, he would get bored and leave her alone to cry. Instead, she got no signs of slowing down. He continued to fuck her hard and fast until she came again. No longer crying just out of pain, the pinkette let her tears fall for herself as well. There was no denying that this man was not about to stop and she was already in so much pain that she couldn't do much but cry and whisper to be let go. "Please, haven't you had enough? Just stop. Let me go."

Ikuto couldn't figure this girl out. The others had been more into it after he made them come the second time for sure. This girl was strange and different. He knew that she was feeling some pleasure along with the pain she'd have to feel for them to become bonded, but for her to still be crying didn't make sense to the man pounding into her. "No, you're mine now. No matter how long I wait to come see you, your body belongs to me. I will devour all that I want when I want."

Amu's tears hardly diminished upon hearing that this would not be the only time that he was going to rape her. For him to believe that she was going to be his plaything was absurd. The moment she got a chance, she'd run and never look back. "Why me? Why me?"

Ikuto chuckled at the short phrase that she repeated over an over again to herself. He found humor in the fact that she was crying it because of the intensity of this first meal with her. He was in euphoria as she sucked him in every time he pulled out. "Because you're the only one that can give me the Spark of Life, and in return I'm giving you immortality. Do you know what that means, girlie? That means that you and I will be fucking for all eternity."

Amu cried out and covered her eyes so she wouldn't have to see his sadistic smirk. There was no way that she'd do this forever. He could pin her down all he wanted right now, but eventually he'd have to let go. She'd get out. The pleasure was building again and Amu knew that she was about to come for the fourth time. Her body was exhausted from dealing with the wars of emotions raging inside of her. The pinkette's consciousness was slipping away. In one last bid for freedom, she pulled her right hand loose while he slung his head back to soak in her orgasm since his hand slightly relaxed. She shoved his chest to no avail. He didn't slow down or pause.

When Ikuto thought her futile attempts of pushing him off her got a little annoying, with barely a hitch in his movements, he flipped the pinkette onto her stomach and held her right arm behind her back. With her hips pulled into the air for a better angle, Ikuto continued to pound her tiny hole. Her left wrist tugged painfully at its chain with every thrust, but Amu fading too quickly to notice. The bedding she laid face down on soaked in the tears from her face for a few moments before she finally went limp.

Now, Ikuto didn't like having an unconscious partner, but the feeding ritual had already started and he could not stop himself until he was full. This girl was definitely different than any of the others he'd shared his life with in the past. Ikuto hoped, as he made the sleeping girl come again and again that she'd be different than the others that had betrayed him. For once, he'd like to find a girl that'd stick with him despite everything she knew about him.

The tears that he'd seen slide down her face throughout the whole interaction told him differently, but the pervert could still hope.

XXX

Amu moved her left hand up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She sighed contently as if having had the best sleep of her life. Then her eyes snapped open as she remembered the night before. Only moving her left arm, she brought her hand up and examined her wrist. There was no trace of a shackle ever being there. The whole thing had just been a dream. A terrible, terrible dream. She must have stumbled on home, half asleep, and fallen asleep almost right away.

Turning just her head to see her clock, Amu about cried. She was late for school, no wonder she felt so rested. She bolted up to a sitting position and almost screamed. Pain ripped through her midsection causing Amu to finally admit that it hadn't been fake. What she wanted to believe to be an all too realistic dream had been reality. There was no denying it now that she felt the pain of losing her virginity to that beast.

Carefully laying herself back on her bed, the pinkette draped her right arm over her eyes and cried. School could wait; Amu doubted that she'd be able to walk anyways. She might be home and safe at the moment, but he'd promised to come back and she was certain that he would.

.

Morg: Not as long as I was hoping and it took me forever to finish due to all the goings ons of the weekend. It is the fourth of July here in the U.S. so it's a pretty big deal. For all of you from America, Happy Fourth!

Ikuto: Excuses, excuses.

Amu: I'd rather no one ever read that. You should probably just delete the whole thing now.

Morg: You don't think anyone will like it?

Ikuto: That isn't her problem.

Amu: IT'S AN IKUTO STORY! WHY WOULD I LIKE IT?

Morg: Calm down! Cheese and rice for breakfast! It'll be alright. You'll see.

Ikuto: I'd rather you just keep it on the track its moving down.

Amu: Don't review. If you hate it then she won't post a second chapter.

Morg: When has the amount of reviews I get ever stopped me from posting another chapter?

Ikuto: YES! Review sweet, sweet readers so that I may spend more quality time with my precious pink haired girlfriend.

Amu: I'm not your girlfriend.

Ikuto: Really? Then you should be.

Amu: Dream on!

Morg: Here they go with the fake fighting to have better sex thing they do… Thanks for reading! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Morg: Heyo! Holy buckets! So many reviews for a first chapter! Thanks guys! XD

Ikuto: Good, good.

Amu: No it's not!

Morg: Yes it is.

Ikuto: I think it's a great thing!

Amu: Is not! Morg, don't argue with me! You don't own us!

Ikuto: Admit it, so far this story is a beautiful gift from the Amuto gods.

Morg: What a sap…

**~Spark of Life~**

**One Year Later**

The knocking at her door wouldn't cease until Amu opened it and she knew it. The shorter girl had passed her a note during class, telling the pinkette to expect a visit from her later that afternoon. Amu dreaded opening that door. Rima was the only one that had noticed a change in the pink haired girl's behavior since that _incident_.

The pounding continued. "Open the damn door, Amu! I know you're in there! Get your pink headed butt out here!"

Amu sighed before doing as instructed. Things would get much worse if she resisted. She learned that a year ago as well. "What do you want?"

Rima shoved her way into the house despite the fact that Amu had only cracked the door. "Just here to see my best friend. You know, the one that turned weird a while back and won't tell anyone why."

With a shrug of her shoulders, Amu tried to make the topic drop. Rima wasn't about to let it. She stared at the pinkette until said girl answered her. "I have nothing to tell you. I don't know why you think I changed."

Rima rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips before she marched up to Amu and stuck her face in her friend's face. "You damn well know that something happened and so do I! I'm going to get you to tell me, even if it means I have to torture you."

"I don't have anything to-"

"Drop the bull shit, Amu! You fucking jump at every little noise!"

Amu turned her somewhat dead expression to her friend. "I do not."

Rima rolled her eyes again and backed away. "Maybe not anymore but for about six months you did. What happened a year ago? Why can't you tell me?"

Heaving a rather large sigh, Amu tried once again to convince her friend that nothing was wrong. "I told you already that-"

"So explain to me why your dad is the only boy you will spend any alone time with?"

Damn her blonde friend for being so perceptive. It wasn't that Amu was avoiding her male friends, because she still hung out with them, she just made sure that a couple of her female friends were there as well. It wasn't like she expected them to jump her and rape her like _he_ had, but it just made her feel more secure with other girls around.

Rima couldn't believe how badly this conversation was going. Amu's defense was silence. How the hell did she expect silence to save her? "So you don't want to tell me yet. That's fine. You are going out with all of us tonight."

"But-"

"Nope! You won't tell me what's wrong so that means that nothing is wrong. I am your best friend and you do tell me everything, right?"

Amu searched her friends face for any sign of sympathy but found none. "Yes you are my best friend."

"And?"

"And I tell you everything! Happy?"

Rima sighed before crossing her arms across her chest. "I will be as soon as you are ready to go. Put something cute on. You are seventeen."

Amu begrudgingly walked up the stairs with Rima right behind her. "I can get dressed myself."

Shoving her best friend out of the way, Rima made a beeline for the closet that she knew held lots of cute clothing that Amu hadn't worn in a while. "Dress yourself sure, pick out cute stuff to wear? Not since a year ago."

There she was bringing up that topic again. Amu remained silent as Rima rustled through her hanging clothes and picked out a cute skirt and shirt. "No."

Rima shrugged and threw the outfit on the bed before turning to face her friend. "Look, either you wear that or you wear nothing. I will tear your clothes off of you and make you go naked."

Amu stared wide eyed at the blonde before she sighed and grabbed the clothes to change in the bathroom. Rima stopped her by grabbing her arm. "What?"

"Change here; I don't need you trying to lock yourself in the bathroom for the rest of the night."

Amu couldn't believe that she was that transparent. "Fine. Turn around."

Rima did as instructed to give her friend at least some privacy. She desperately wanted to turn around just to check to make sure that the reasons her friend only wore long sleeves and pants weren't because she was hurting herself. Rima would kill her. "Done yet?"

Amu tugged the shirt down over her breasts to where it was supposed to be at her waist. Tight clothes had been something she avoided for the last year. Now she felt fully exposed and it wasn't pleasant. "Yes, but I'm wearing flats."

Rima shrugged as she turned around. "You should dress better, you have a great body."

With a flat stare, Amu walked out of her bedroom door completely ready to go. That one comment had hit the bull's eye as to why Amu never wore cute clothing. Her body was almost frustrating. Instead of being fat and ugly, she had a great body despite the fact that she never worked out and ate junk food.

Amu decided that Rima was too smart for her own good. The moment they got out the door, the pinkette realized that Rima had a car full of people waiting for them. Before Amu could run for it, Rima had a hold of her arm and was dragging her to the car. She shoved Amu into the back with Kairi, Yaya and Kukai.

Everyone, except Amu, cheered as Rima got into the driver's seat and pulled away from the curb. They were off to an amusement park and most of her friends were already over excited about that fact. Rima kept an eye on her pink haired friend through the rearview mirror. She noticed that Amu only spoke to someone if she was spoken to first. Something was definitely going on with the girl and Rima was determined to find out what it was.

XXX

Exhausted mentally and physically, Amu unlocked the front door of her house. Her parents were gone, staying at a relative's nearby with her younger sister, leaving Amu free reign of the house. For the first time in a long time, Amu felt that she was going to be able to go to sleep right away rather than thinking about things she'd rather not think about.

Rima had been true to her word about making Amu have 'fun'. The pinkette was forced to ride every ride and if she wasn't smiling the whole time, Rima would bombard her with questions about why she wasn't having fun. Amu just wanted to sleep. It'd be better if she never woke up.

Amu dropped her bag on the floor next to her door and kicked her flats off. Rolling her head in a circular motion, she stretched out her neck.

"Yo."

Everything seemed to freeze. Even her breathing halted. The voice that haunted her dreams, the one she feared to hear… no. She had to be imagining it. Ever so slowly, Amu turned around to face the one man she never wanted to see again. Everything crashed down around her.

Amu dropped to the ground with her eyes glued to Ikuto. Her arms automatically wrapped around her torso, holding her to the earth. The skirt she wore fluttered out around her as she sat back on her heels. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

Ikuto smirked from his laid back stance against her balcony door. It was more than easy for the boy to break into the room despite the obvious attempts Amu had made to keep him out. Like an extra deadbolt would really matter. "You're lucky your parents aren't home to hear you crying."

Amu clamped her mouth shut to stop her voice from uttering that same word over and over again. Her fear forced her to keep her eyes on the man of her nightmares. Tears forced their way out of her eyes and moved down her cheeks in waves. One last tiny word escaped from her mouth. "Why?"

Ikuto chuckled before waving a hand nonchalantly. "I fed enough from you to last this long when I bonded us. You are quite delicious by the way."

Amu whimpered in response before she finally forced her head down to the ground. She rocked herself while she cried. Ikuto was stunned. Never before had any of the people he'd bonded with had this reaction. Usually they were ecstatic to see him. Their bond would have made her dream about him touching her and made her want him so much, but here she was, crying at his feet.

Not being able to think of anything better to do, Ikuto moved silently across the room to rub the sobbing girl's back. "Amu, calm down alright. It's okay. Shhhh. Be a good girl and quiet down for me now."

Amu was expecting him to force her down again when she didn't stop crying, but the perverted rapist only tried to comfort her. She realized he wasn't very good at it and that only made her cry harder. He wasn't supposed to show any sympathy. She didn't want a reason to like him. Being attracted to him without good reason was hard enough to deal with.

Her tears slowly ran out, leaving Amu only able to sniffle. Ikuto was delighted to hear that she was finally quieting down. He hoped that he'd done a good enough job making her feel a little better. "There you go. See, nothing to cry about."

Amu slowly took deeper breaths. "What do you want?"

Ikuto actually smiled. She might not have raised her head, or moved her body and her voice was still shaky and raw from all the crying she had just done but at least she was willing to speak to him. "I came to explain things to you. We sort of got off on the wrong foot and since we'll be seeing each other pretty regularly for eternity I figured we should start over."

Amu didn't know how to respond. On the one hand, she wanted Ikuto out of her room and out of her life. On the other, she wanted to know what he had to say. "Please, please just say what it is that you have to say and get out. I don't want anything else."

It was a good thing that she was still face down on her floor, or else she'd have seen the shock on Ikuto's face. Luckily for the nonhuman boy, he was able to keep it out of his voice. "Are you going to get up?"

Feeling better with her head on the floor, Amu didn't want to move. She supposed it was rude not to look at someone who was speaking to her, but the man had raped her beyond consciousness. She didn't think he deserved much respect from her. But he was here to at least explain to her what he meant.

Ikuto smirked as Amu sat up. Her eyes were red from all the tears they had worked so hard to release and her nose ran slightly, but she was still beautiful. Of course her body was perfect in his eyes because whatever he desired would happen to it. The man supposed he should tell her that, but he decided to save it for later. "So what do you want to know?"

Amu was startled by his question. What did he mean what did she want to know? He said he was going to explain. "What do you mean by 'eternity'?"

The bite was back in her voice and Ikuto loved it. He wanted a girl that was going to push him and challenge him. The last had been too boring by doing everything and anything he wanted. "I mean that you and I are going to live forever as long as you don't abandon me that is."

Forever? Forever was a long time and Amu didn't know if she wanted to spend it with a rapist. He did say that she could die if she abandoned him. She needed to figure out how to do that fast. "How is that possible? What are you?"

Ikuto knew those questions would follow and that he'd have to explain. "I'm not human if that's what you mean. Technically neither are you."

"What! What do you mean I'm not human! Of course I am! I came out of my mom!"

She was getting worked up, but the emotion she was displaying was a good thing. It let him know that she was functioning and paying attention to what he was telling her. "There is a reason that I picked you, you know. I wasn't just walking randomly through town and spotted you and was like 'oh yeah! She's hot shit! I'm going to rape her'. You carry a spark that no other human in this area carries. That's why it had to be you."

Amu didn't believe this crap for a second. "There is no way that I'm the only one. How did I get it if my parents don't carry it? I wasn't adopted."

Ikuto sighed but continued on the best he could. "Now isn't the time to tell you everything and you don't need to know everything right now. In fact this visit was purely for me to get some dinner."

"B-but you said you came to explain!"

Ikuto chuckled. "And I did. You are my food because you and I aren't human. In fact, your race was created purely to feed mine. I suggest you do your job."

Amu curled up again. He was in her nightmares because she kept dreaming of touching him and him touching her. She hated those dreams. They haunted her constantly. If any other male touched her, besides her father, she felt sick. Her body screamed for his and with him so close to her it was hard to control herself. The only reason she had hung onto her humanity was because her mind was still hers. "I don't want it."

Ikuto smirked. "Says your mind, but your body is calling mine as hard as mine is calling yours. Either you can do this willingly this time or it will happen much the same as last time. Your choice."

Amu lifted her head to look him in the eye. Her burning body made her feel disgusting. Lusting after this pervert was the last thing she wanted, but it was happening all the same. "How often do we have to do this?"

Ikuto smirked, knowing that she'd given in. "Depends on how many times you want to have orgasm now. We can do it until I'm full, which will probably involve you passing out again, or I can feed until I'm certain that I won't kill anyone for about a month before I have to come back."

Wishing there was a third option, Amu knew she'd pick the latter. No one else should have to suffer because of this beast. "I couldn't move last time for about a week so we can't do that. My friend is already suspicious enough."

Ikuto trailed his finger along her shoulder and down her back. "I guess that means I'll be seeing you about once a month."

Amu nodded while blushing harder than she ever thought possible. "Where do you live? You don't always have to come here."

Laughing, Ikuto pushed the resistant less girl back onto her bed. He moved like a cat as he slinked his way over her. "I live a good ways away. You wouldn't be able to make it there in one month."

Amu's eyes widened as he nibbled on her neck. "But then how are you going to get here?"

Ikuto stopped to sit up and stare down at her. "One of these visits, I'll show you what you protect everyone else from. You should consider yourself a hero, Amu. People would die without you here to contain the real me. I will not lie to you, I am a monster."

Most of her agreed whole heartedly, but a tiny part of her screamed out in protest. It simply wasn't possible. He looked human enough, even if he was a rapist.

Ikuto waited to see if there was anything else, but she only nodded. He grinned but before he moved to remove any of her clothing, he whispered into her ear. "I want you to know that you are mine. If any other boy, human or not, tries to touch you, I'll kill him."

Amu shuddered at the feeling of his breath on her ear, but the moment he began taking her clothes off, she went limp.

.

Morg: So you find out some more stuff.

Ikuto: Why would she go limp?

Amu: Because I don't want to have sex with you.

Ikuto: That's a lie.

Morg: Agreed.

Amu: Is not! I asked you guys not to review! WTF!

Morg: Like anyone ever listens to you anyways.

Ikuto: I do, but usually only when she's screaming out my name.

Amu: When do I scream out your name?

Morg: Leaving now! Thanks again guys! Love that you love it! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Morg: Heyo! Okay seriously guys! I can't believe the amount of reviews I am getting for this story. I had no idea that anyone would like it… You should thank Mi-chan42, without her telling me to post it, you wouldn't be reading it!

Ikuto: Thanks Michelle!

Amu: Yeah, thanks…

Morg: Oh come on Amu! You know you like it!

Ikuto: She does, she's just playing hard to get.

Amu: You're both wrong and that's why I'm glad Morg doesn't own us.

**P.S. I've written a lemon for Mi-chan42's story Sexting. Check it out!**

**~Spark of Life~**

The large door banged shut as Ikuto let it fall into place. His home was old and well fortified. He could keep out anyone he didn't want in. Said man was glad to be home. He enjoyed his soon to be monthly visits to his hot little pinkette, but there was nothing better than getting home after a long trip.

Ikuto took one step further into his house before his senses went on high alert. Things would have been better for the almost human if his house had been empty like he would have liked it to be. He knew that he was not the only one of his kind in his large home. Now all he had to do was find the intruder. Letting his 'other side' guide him, Ikuto discovered that the intruder was 'hiding' in his study.

"What are you doing here, Tadase?"

The blond looked up from the book he was reading. He lazily let it drop onto the desk he had his feet propped up on. "Aw Ikuto, I was wondering when you'd be along. Such a bad beast for letting a guest wait so long."

His teeth could not possibly grind together any harder. Fuck this guy who thought he could just walk into anyone's home. "I didn't invite you, you aren't a guest. What do you want?"

Heaving a large sigh as he stood, Tadase smirked evilly at the angry Ikuto. "Just checking up on my favorite fellow beast. I see that you're finally over that last girl."

His teeth should have been crumbling under the pressure his jaws were putting on them. "Leave Saaya out of this."

"So you are still hung up over her even though she betrayed you?"

"Fuck you."

"Not very nice at all. Here I come all this way to see you and you're snapping at me. Relax, this is only a friendly visit, unless there is something I should know about."

Ikuto did not want the other beast to find out about Amu at any costs. He did not want to risk losing another partner to this blonde's trickery. Remaining silent seemed to be his best shot so Ikuto kept his mouth tightly closed.

Tadase kept his smirk as he moved closer to the rigid form before him. "I didn't think so. You really must find someone new soon so that you don't turn completely and kill everyone."

Ikuto felt his body relaxing. So Tadase did not yet know about Amu. Maybe he could protect this girl like he couldn't the others. In that moment, Ikuto swore to himself to protect the girl that was so different from the others in his past. She would not fall prey to the asshole before him. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Not even close. I'm here to give you your invitation to the reunion we are having in the home village."

Ikuto instantly went back on the alert. "Not going."

With another heavy sigh, Tadase cocked his head to the side. "Not optional. You have to show up. It's been commanded."

This was all he needed. As if the blue haired man wasn't going to have enough on his plate as he attempted to protect Amu. "When?"

Tadase raised his hands as if to fend off Ikuto's harsh words. "Don't kill the messenger. It's in about three months. Now you know and you will be on time."

Ikuto nodded towards the door with just his head. "Yes, I know. Now get out."

"Okay, okay. I'm going. Take care Ikuto. We don't want anything bad to happen to that new little pinkette of yours."

A snarl broke out of Ikuto's mouth as Tadase moved past him. "Get the fuck out."

Tadase made sure to face the angry man before him. Turning his back, at the moment, didn't seem like a good idea. Ikuto was obviously angry enough to attack if given the opportunity. Even though, Tadase couldn't help but taunt the man further. "Sorry but I don't feel like kicking your ass right now."

The door closed just in time for Ikuto to slam his hands onto it with a large snarl. He could hear Tadase's laughter as the man was leaving his house. The sound only infuriated Ikuto further. Luckily he had fed from Amu and could choose to change his form, which he did as another loud snarl ripped from his throat. Fingers and toes became claws as he transformed. His legs and arms elongated and his hands and feet became giant paws. A tail ripped its way out of his clothes as they fell away in tatters. Ikuto's midnight hair sprouted to cover his entire body and his head stretched until his nose and mouth formed a snout.

Dropping down onto all four of his paws, Ikuto lifted his head back to let out an angry howl. In the distance he heard a response. Another beast was in there area and it wasn't Tadase. Bounding through the door and down the hallways to where he knew was an open wall to where he could easily escape the confines of his once welcoming home, to run freely.

Three miles away from his home, Ikuto let out another howl. This time it was less angry, though not completely without, and was returned once more. Ikuto kicked up his pace and sprinted his sleek body across the empty lands surrounding his home. People long ago moved away for fear of a mythological beast that truly did exist, although they had never seen one.

Loud yips alerted Ikuto to the proximity of the other animal's whereabouts. He snapped out a few of his own to return the call. Overly sensitive ears picked up the sound of large feet pounding across the ground before his eyes took in the large purple furred animal bounding towards him. The beast let out a long howl out of pure joy to be running with a comrade. Ikuto returned it before the two began racing each other across the country side.

A distraction was exactly what Ikuto needed at the moment. Nipping at the other beasts heels, so they'd pick up the pace, Ikuto worked his body to outdistance the other animal's efforts. Luckily for the angrier animal, the second took to the chase and gave Ikuto a run for his money. The purple haired beast was not slow by any means and managed to jump and slink around any objects in his way with grace.

Panting, both beasts dropped onto their haunches a top one of the hills overlooking much of the land surrounding Ikuto's house. Allowing the transformation to reverse, Ikuto sat, naked, in his human form. "Hell of a run Nagi."

Now a man as well, Nagi grinned. "You sounded like you needed to have a little bit of fun. Luckily, I was in the area."

Ikuto nodded his head as he took a few more gasps for air. "Yeah, lucky fucking me."

Nagi cocked his head to the side as he stared straight at the man beside him. "You say that with such sarcasm. What is screwing with your perfect solitude this time? Utau?"

"Fuck no, she knows better than to come around. Fucking, Tadase came to visit."

Nagi didn't need to hear anymore. He knew about the happenings between to the two rival beasts. By look on Ikuto's face, he knew the man needed to vent, so he asked anyways. "What did he want?"

Ikuto shook his head, unable to speak for a moment not because he was out of breath, which he wasn't, but because he was too angry to start. "Have you heard about the gathering?"

Nagi nodded his head. He was in the area to make sure that Ikuto knew. "I was sent to inform you."

"I fucking knew it! The bastard was only stopping by to brag about knowing about my new girl."

Nagi felt an eyebrow pop up. "You found a new girl? I knew that there were plenty of beasts not too far away from here, all hiding in society, but I didn't know that there were some girls not yet claimed."

Ikuto nodded. "Yes, I found two put picked the one that seemed most intriguing. She is definitely a handful. The girl wants nothing to do with me. It's fascinating. Beside the point, Tadase said he was there to inform me but I don't know why they would have sent him. It makes more sense that it would be you. Fucking idiot knows about Amu and now I'm going to have to watch her like a hawk to make sure that he doesn't do anything to her as well."

Nagi let one of his eyebrows disappear into his long hair. "So you actually care about this girl? You basically just told Saaya to do whatever she wanted as long as you could feed. That's why you didn't fight it when she fucked Tadagay."

Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle at Nagihiko's use of Tadase's name. "Yeah, she was kind of a whore. Amu's different. She's like… I don't even know. Just different."

"So, I suggest you don't allow Tadase to get close to her. That would be the best way to protect her."

Ikuto felt himself involuntarily shiver as a gust of wind pushed past his bare skin. "I'm not sure how to do that. We have an understanding that I will only visit her once a month to feed. She can live her normal life the rest of the time."

Nagi couldn't believe his ears. "There is your problem. If you aren't watching her constantly, Tadagay will definitely have a chance to steal her away. Don't let another one go. We're running out as it is."

Ikuto sighed as he realized that his best friend was right. Except, he didn't really want to talk about it anymore. Going to Amu to inform her of the fact that he couldn't uphold his end of their deal didn't appeal to the not quite human man. "So what are you going to do? You haven't fed for a while, right?"  
>Nagi grimaced. "Yeah, it's been a while, but I'm managing. Stupid girl had to go and love some retarded human rather than me. Like sex with him is even close to comparing to me."<p>

Ikuto full out laughed as he patted his buddy on the back. "It's alright, just go after that other girl soon."

Nagi shook his head. "Naw, I'll wait as long as I can. I don't want to deal with women right now. Besides, you didn't pick her, why should I?"

Ikuto shrugged since he didn't have a good answer to that. "I told you, Amu just appealed to me more."

"Sure man, sure. You going to be okay? You have to decide what you're going to do and do it soon before that bastard has a chance to act."

Ikuto nodded before letting his head hit his hands. "Yeah, it's going to be hard explaining to her though."

Nagi had a hard time controlling his shock. "Since when have you ever cared? We do what we want, not what they want. You know the purpose of why their race was created. She shouldn't have a say in the first place."

Ikuto nodded as he thought it through. Any other girl and he wouldn't have a problem with commanding them around. For some reason, having Amu be mad at him didn't sound at all agreeable. "I'm going to wait and see what Tadase does first. If I have to bring her back here to keep her safe, then I will."  
>Nagi shrugged his shoulders before getting up and staring off once more into the distance. "Your choice. I'm heading out since I've delivered my message. See you there."<p>

Ikuto stood as well and clasped arms with his fellow beast. "Don't be a stranger. You can stop by if you need anything."

Nagi nodded his head before transforming once more into his beastly self. With a loud howl, he took off across the grounds of Ikuto's castle like house.

Sitting back down on the ground, Ikuto stared off in the direction his friend quickly disappeared into. It was also the direction Amu was in. He knew because he could now feel her and what she was feeling. Unfortunately, his deal with her to stay away was going to be harder than he thought. And not just because of Tadase, but also because the pinkette was sending him all the vibes of wanting and needing him. If Ikuto didn't know better, then he'd just show up and relieve her of her want and need. She might not know that he could feel everything that she was feeling as long as it pertained to him, and Ikuto wasn't about to tell her, but it sure was strong despite her denying him.

Sighing again, Ikuto stood and began to walk back to his home in his human form. He could transform and run back in no time, but the walk seemed to make him think a little clearer. By the time he made it back to his house, he knew what he was going to do. If only his pinkette wouldn't be so angry about his decision.

.

Morg: Sorry! I didn't mean for it to take me so long to update this one! I started writing this chapter forever ago!

Ikuto: Save it.

Amu: We don't want to hear it.

Morg: I just moved so that affected my updating abilities as well. I hope you liked it!

Ikuto: Of course they didn't!

Amu: Yeah! This is a horrible story and you should remove it!

Morg: Not going to happen. Why didn't they like it?

Ikuto: No lemon.

Amu: Not everything is about sex!

Morg: … of course it is.

Ikuto: Such a jokester, Amu.

Amu: I'm serious.

Morg: Oh you guys should just review.

Ikuto: Amu is too cute!

Amu: SERIOUSLY!


	4. Chapter 4

Morg: Heyo! You guys are amazing~

Ikuto: Don't be like that.

Amu: Please no.

Morg: Like what?

Ikuto: All happy and sing songy.

Amu: We don't want to hear it.

Morg: But they love this one.

Ikuto: No, they love me.

Amu: No one loves this story and no love you, Ikuto. Delete them both Morg.

Morg: But I don't own you.

Ikuto: Triumph!

Amu: Shut it.

**~Spark of Life~**

Amu sat calmly at her mirror brushing her hair. Once again she was doing her best to not think about the only thing she could ever think about. That entirely too good looking man beast thing that was going to be visiting her room once a month to screw her so he could 'feed'. Amu still didn't know if she believed what he'd told her that night, but it wasn't as if she could stop him at this point. He'd already raped her twice.

Truthfully, she hadn't put up a fight the second time, but she hadn't wanted it and she definitely didn't willingly participate in his activities. Luckily, she still had three weeks until he was due back. If only she could stop thinking and even dreaming about him. That would make her time between his visits so much better.

The voice in the back of her head said that it wouldn't. It also reminded her that she was looking forward to his next visit even though Amu clearly argued that she definitely wasn't.

Placing her hairbrush on her desk, Amu turned to climb into bed only to bite back a scream. She had to use both hands to cover her mouth to hold it in. On her bed lay a man that she didn't know. Something about his demeanor told her that he was a lot like Ikuto but then again not at all.

"W-who ar-re you?"

"Such stutters? Have I done anything during the ten minutes I've been here? Relax. I'm just here to make you an offer."

Amu shuddered when he mentioned how long he'd been in her room without her noticing. "W-what?"

The blond man lifted himself up onto his elbow and leaned on his side as he lay on the bed to look at her. "No wonder he picked you. You're very good looking. Too bad I didn't find you first. So, do you want to be free of him?"

Amu wasn't following what was happening at all. Who picked her? What was this man, who seemed so repulsive, talking about? "W-who?"

The blonde sighed and rolled his head from one side to the other. "Ikuto. Do you want to be free of Ikuto? I can make that happen."

Already being on alert because the man was a stranger, Amu's body tensed up even more. Speaking her words slowly so that she wouldn't stutter, Amu managed to say what she wanted. "I don't know anyone named Ikuto. Please leave."

The blond scoffed as he dropped back down onto his back in her bed. "But I know that you know him. I can smell him on your skin and it makes me sick. Just screw me so that he won't need you anymore."

Amu backed up several feet when she heard him mutter the last part. "I-I don't want that! Please! Please leave!"

The blonde sat up so fast that Amu had to cover her mouth again so she wouldn't scream. "Look at it this way, sweetheart. I'm raping you once so you don't have to be raped by him every time he gets a little hungry."

Amu felt herself backing up further, but her back came into contact with her closet doors. Moving fast, Amu flung them open, stepped inside and shut them fast. She grabbed a belt and tied the doors together so they couldn't be opened from the outside and pressed herself further back into her clothing. "Please go away!"

Tadase had had just about enough. This girl wasn't worth the effort. Now she was hiding when the other girls had been trying to seduce him. "Are you telling me that you actually like being that idiots fuck mate? Do you want to know why you're even in this position? It's because your people were created to feed my people. Unfortunately, it makes you immortal. That's why one of your race can only be tied to one of mine and vice versa. Nothing we do can make our bond break but if you were to have sex with, let's say me, then you'd break it between you and Ikuto. See how perfect of a chance this is for you to escape him?"

Amu clamped her hands over her ears and began frantically shaking her head. "No! No! No! NO! Leave! Please leave! I don't want it! I don't want you!"

Tadase scoffed as he stalked closer to the closet doors. Whatever protection she thought they gave her wasn't much. Just as he was about to rip them off their hinges and make her submit, a new voice entered the conversation.

"What's this? Is Lulu unprotected? Maybe I should be elsewhere at the moment."

Tadase froze before he spun around to face a smirking Ikuto. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes before motioning to the closet. "Protecting what's mine. You might want to hurry home and check on what's yours. You know that I'm faster than you, right?"

Tadase turned slightly pale before he snapped his answer. "Think you're so smart! Well, you picked a dumb girl! She wouldn't even accept my offer of freedom. She actually chose you. What an idiot!"

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders before motioning towards the open balcony doors behind him. "On your way. Lulu's waiting."

Tadase snarled at Ikuto as he hurried past him to lung off the balcony. Ikuto just simply watched the man go. He'd been about ready to transform and jump into the room and tear everything apart when he'd arrived, but Amu's frantic voice and pleading for Tadase to leave had stopped him from doing so.

Moving across the room to sit a few feet back from the door, Ikuto stared at the closed closet and pictured his trembling pinkette inside. "Amu, it's okay now. I made him leave."

A voice that she heard every time she fell asleep sounded in her ears. Amu prayed that it really was him and not that other guy playing a trick on her to get her to come out. She didn't want to be raped again by some other guy. Ikuto was bad enough. "I-ikuto? H-how did-d you k-know?"

Sighing as he leaned his head back before bringing it back forwards, Ikuto decided to tell her a little bit of the truth, but not the whole thing. "I could feel your fear of him. It's one of the ways that we are connected."

Amu whimpered slightly when she heard that Ikuto might possibly be able to feel more than just her fear. "How did you g-get here so fast?"

At least she was calming down a little. Ikuto could tell in the way she stuttered less when she spoke. "I was already on my way here to warn you about him. His name is Tadase and he likes to make my life hell."

Amu shifted forward if only slightly from her place in the closet. Ikuto's voice was so soothing and she felt less afraid and more embarrassed that the man she fantasized about found her in her closet. "Why would losing me make your life hell?"

"Can I answer that some other time? I need to make sure that you're safe and still bonded to me."

Amu didn't know what to say to that. Part of her just wanted to come out and act as though it was perfectly normal for a girl to lock herself into a flimsy closet whenever something scary happened. Another part of her just wanted to sit there until he left. "He didn't touch me if that's what you mean."

Ikuto sighed again. This would be so much easier if he could just see her. "I can smell his scent on your bed, Amu. Come out of the closet so that I can just make sure."

Amu felt herself moving forwards towards the doors even though most of her was screaming for her to stop. She didn't really want him to 'check' her, did she? "How will you know?"

Ikuto knew there was no way around this question. "Amu, I'll have to break out deal."

Any progress she had made instantly reversed as the pinkette backed up again as she realized what he meant. "No! You promised! I'm not coming out."

Ikuto ran a hand through his hair before answering. "You do realize that I can just break the doors down. This hiding shit you're doing was noble and all while it was him, but now that it's me it's kind of annoying. Come on out, Amu."

He was right and she knew it. "H-how many times?"

"What?"

"How m-many times are you going to m-make me…"

Ikuto picked up on what she was asking the moment her voice started fading away. "I'll do my best to make sure it's only once."

Slowly, oh so slowly, Amu moved herself forwards once more to start untying the belt. It took her two more minutes of mental preparation after the belt came loose to be able to open the doors. Then another full moment before she could even look at him.

"Hey there, Amu. I'm sorry about what happened. I promise to watch over you better."

Amu nodded her head before a couple of tears leaked out of her eyes. She tried to wipe them away without Ikuto noticing but he simply motioned her forward with his hand. "Come over here, Amu."

It might have been his soothing voice or maybe the way she dreamed about being in his arms, but the moment Ikuto opened his arms wide for her to move into his lap, Amu scooted forwards to him. "I was so scared."

"Yes, I know. I'm so sorry. I promise not to let it happen again."

Amu nodded her head against his chest as she sobbed. Ikuto just held her there. There was nothing he could do at the moment but comfort her. She really had been terrified and it was partly his fault. She associated pain with sex since the first time he had taken her; he hadn't been nice about it.

Amu felt torn. On the one hand, she felt at peace for being able to touch him. Her mind slowed down but the perverted thoughts didn't go away. In fact, they only got more perverted. On the other hand, she felt disgusting for allowing the man that turned her into this sniffling mess hold her.

She was calming down so Ikuto decided to maneuver her body so he could look at her face. Moving her so that she was no straddling his lap as he sat cross legged on the floor, he wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands found her arms and rubbed them in a soothing way. "Amu, look at me." Her tear stained eyes moved to lock with his and Ikuto felt his breath catch in his chest. "I'm not going to let him hurt you. Not ever. Trust me."

He was asking too much. "Trust you? How could I?"

Ikuto knew she had a point; he just didn't want to admit it. "Because I need you."

It wasn't a lie, but the way he said it made it sound like a confession rather than a statement. Amu felt herself grow a little happy at his words and it frustrated her. "Just check so I can be alone."

Ikuto knew that there was nothing else that he could say to make her less angry at this point. However, he also knew exactly what she was thinking about since it pertained to him. Of course the flashes of what she was imagining that he was about to do to her could probably never compare to what she was actually thinking about, they gave Ikuto enough information to make her visions a reality.

Instead of taking her to her bed like he had planned, Ikuto slid his hands down her back to where her pajama pants hugged her waist. Slipping a few of his fingers from both hands under the band, the blue haired man pulled the flexible material down one leg before riding them of the other. He kept his eyes on her as he ran his hands up her abs next. She shivered at the feeling of him touching her underneath her night shirt, which disappeared only a moment later.

Ikuto leaned forward to press a kiss against her bare flesh at the base of her neck. Amu shivered again as his fingers moved her bra straps down her arms before pulling it off her. He played with her breasts for a few minutes as she sat on his lap. They were perfect in the way they bounced when he tapped them. Making sure to pay the same amount of attention to both sides, Ikuto began kissing and sucking on her tender flesh.

Amu had never felt him be so gentle. He usually just removed her pants and went for it. This was the first time that he'd ever used foreplay. Despite her hating it while loving it, Amu felt herself getting a little wet. It was the last thing she wanted but it was happening anyways.

Ikuto knew it too. He could smell it with his overly strong senses and it made him respond in an animalistic way. His fingers moved down from her chest to simply break the thin strands that held Amu's thong on her body.

Now her conscious was kicking in. Amu didn't want to do it anymore. She didn't want him to touch her and she didn't want to be liking the way that he was.

Ikuto knew that she was shifting so he decided to act fast. Before the pinkette could utter a word, he had his erection out of his pants and inside of her. He kept his body perfectly still has he raised and lowered her hips so that she was the one riding him.

Amu felt her head go back from the sheer pleasure of him being inside of her. Biting her tongue to keep in her moans, Amu did her best to make her hands stay still. They wanted to explore his body much of the same way he'd just done so to her, but she didn't want that. It was bad enough just dreaming about the part of him that she knew.

Ikuto knew that he had her almost there so he picked up the pace just slightly. It was enough to put her over the edge and make her whimper through her locked jaw. He knew how hard she was trying to not make a sound. He also knew that every sound she was trying not to make was a sound of pleasure.

Tasting that first spark only sent him into frenzy. Amu thought that it was over as he continued to lift her and drop her while her walls clamped down on him, but the moment she loosened just a little Ikuto had her on her back as he pounded into her from above.

"W-hat nghnnn. I-ikuto st-stop hmmmmmmm."

Smirking, the beast lowered his head to tease her nipples with his tongue. Amu's hands clenched the carpet around her head as she tried her best to control her movements and sounds. Ikuto moved one of his hands from her waist and down her thigh, to raise her knee to give him better access to what they both wanted.

He pounded her through her second orgasm and her third. Amu was getting better at staying awake longer even though this was only the third time he'd done this. The first time she'd passed out right after number four. The second time she'd made it through round five. Now they were approaching five and she knew that he was being gentler so that she'd have to stay awake longer.

Most of her just wanted to pass out so this horror of wanting him would be over with. The little part of her that was enjoying this to the fullest wanted to move against him. Luckily, she kept that part controlled and simply stayed still as he made her come again and again.

Ikuto knew that she didn't have much left in her. Her eyes were drooping and her sounds were getting a little louder as she began relaxing into an unconscious state, just before he made her come for the eighth time, he bent down to whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry, Amu. The only way to make him leave you alone is to make sure you're never alone."

With that, she was gone.

.

Morg: So you guys don't know if he's going to take her home with him or stalk her like crazy. Either way, I have to make sure you understand that it's Amu's BODY that wants him. Her mind, when she's not being bombarded with hormones, _hates_ him.

Ikuto: Naw, they both love it.

Amu: Disagree!

Morg: Just review.


	5. Chapter 5

Morg: Heyo! I'm finally updating this one again! Yeah!

Ikuto: Why should we be excited? *reads chapter* Aw yeah!

Amu: That never bodes well for me.

Morg: I guess you'll just have to wait and see!

Ikuto: I would tell you what happens, but that's no fun for me.

Amu: I don't want to hear it.

Morg: Well I can't make you seeing as I don't own you so…

**~Added later~**

Morg: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ikuto: Do you have any idea what's happening?

Amu: She got an unsigned review.

Morg: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ikuto: And it was funny?

Amu: It wasn't supposed to be.

Morg: ! Okay! Phew! Let me just- HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ikuto: This is going to take all night! What did it say?

Amu: Oh you know, 'Three words: Get a life.'

Morg: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ikuto: That's funny?

Amu: I don't get it either.

Morg: HAHAHAHA! Okay! Okay! For real this time. *giggle* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just find it so ironic and slightly hilarious! For them to say that! Obviously many of you disagree and wish for me to update more. I mean, that is what you say in your reviews… Anyways! I just wanted to dispute the comment by letting you know how much of a life I have. I have 18 fanfics on my profile. I work two jobs with over twenty hours a week at both of them. I am a full time student in college and I'm about to graduate this December. I'm raising six puppies and play with them every day to make sure that they learn what they need to know. I have three grown dogs that need attention and two cats. My family is huge and I spend time with them every day, no matter how late I get home. The only time I have update now is in the middle of the night. I'm sorry to say this, but my life is amazing and I don't want a new one so I'm just going to stick with the one I have. Sorry for having to put this here. ON WITH THE STORY!

**Warning: This chapter contains rape, much like the other chapters, and should not be read by those who are too young or don't like it. You have been warned.**

**READ THE BEGINNING NOTES!**

**~Spark of Life~**

This may not have been the best option or the one that she was going to like, but Ikuto was out of ideas. There was no other way to make sure that Tadase never got the chance to steal her away from him. He had to do it. Now if only she'd understand. Something told him that that wasn't going to be the case. She wasn't going to forgive him for this.

Amu stirred slightly in her sleep. The feeling of her being unable to move her left arm jolted her from her sleep. She sat up to the best of her ability and screamed. The room, the room she'd first found herself in, the one Ikuto raped her in the first time. That's where she was. Back, chained to the bed. Was everything a dream? Had she ever gone home? Maybe she had never actually left this room. Maybe everything was a lie that her subconscious had made up in order for her to recover a little as she slept. Amu only knew one thing, she wanted to go home.

Ikuto stood outside the door as he listened to her panic. Putting her back in that bed may not have been the smartest choice, but he didn't have any other options. For being a large home, that was the only bed with shackles and he didn't want her to be uncomfortable locked up in the room in the basement that he sometimes used as a dungeon. Granted, she had terrible memories of where she was currently and it'd probably be better for her mentally to be in the dungeon, but Ikuto couldn't bring himself to put her down there. Just like he couldn't bring himself to enter the room now as she was panicking.

Amu knew, whether she'd dreamed it or not, that Ikuto could probably hear her. So she let him know what she thought about him now. "IKUTO! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO HOME! YOU PROMISED! FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Her screaming carried on for several hours and her voice continuously got worse and worse as she went, but Ikuto simply continued to stand outside her door and accept every foul thing she said about him. Up until the point where she began ranting about him being selfish and just using her because he wanted a good screw. He could accept the fact that she thought he couldn't be trusted considering that he did break his promise to her, but he was not a liar and definitely was not just using her to screw. He could find women a lot more willing if that was the only reason. He held himself back, however, until all she could do was whisper her insults. Then he decided to go in and check on her.

Amu was turned in a funny position so that her left arm was across her body and she was huddled back as far as she could with her hand chained down. She glared at him as he entered the room and he accepted her hostility. Ikuto made sure to keep his distance once he saw that even taking a step towards her caused her to jerk back and make her wince at the pain in her wrist. "Hey there, Amu."

"Don't you 'hey there' me! Get out! Get the fuck out! Stay away from me!"

Ikuto did his best not to show any emotion on his face. For being as old as he was he should have more control, but she made it difficult for him. "Don't be angry, Amu. There was no other way to keep you saf-"

"Don't you say safe! Don't you fucking say safe! You! You're the one that's hurt me! He didn't touch me! I hate you! I _hate_ you! YOU FUCKING BEAST!"

Ikuto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, Amu shrank back further. His entire demeanor had changed. The sorry look that he had been wearing disappeared to be replaced with one that showed how serious he was. She bit back her tongue before she could yell any more insults as he stalked a few steps closer to her. "You think I'm the one that hurt you? You have no idea what that man is capable of! You have no idea what I'm capable of! Until I can trust that you aren't going to run away the moment I unchain you, you're going to start learning!"

Amu screamed as he moved to pin her back down to the bed so that she was on her stomach. She struggled with all of her might but that didn't stop Ikuto from getting her pants and underwear off of her struggling form. He even managed to get her shirt up and her bra down so that she was fully exposed.

Pressing his body against her back, Ikuto molded her breasts in his hands as she struggled. She turned him on even when she didn't want it. Right now he was certain that she didn't want it. One of his hands slid down her bucking body to feel that spot between her legs. She was as dry as could be. This was going to hurt her, but then again, he was punishing her.

Ikuto wasted no more time in pulling her hips up and forcing her head down. One of his hands released himself from his pants and finished getting him hard while the other stayed firmly on the back of her head, pressing her down into the mattress. "If you want me to hurt you then I will. I'll show you pain, Amu. Real pain."

With that, he was in her. Fully to the hilt. She screamed out much like she had the first time he raped her, although this time her voice was already going. "No! Please no! Not again! Please go! Just leave me alone! PLEASE! NO! NO! NOOO!"

Amu had no say in what Ikuto did. He thrust in hard and held it for a few seconds before pulling out slowly. He changed his angle several times, just trying to make her feel him in new and different ways with every thrust. She hated every second of it too. Eventually her screaming died out and Ikuto knew it was time to break her mentally. If he wanted her to be his, then he had to make sure that she knew it. One way to do that was to just say it.

"Listen to you now, Amu. You like what I do to you. You imagine it. You dream about it. Now that it's actually happening you try and fight me but I know the truth. You want it so badly. Just you wait until I start pounding that tight ass of yours just for the hell of it. I can't feed if I make you come while in that hole, but you'll be begging me for it anyways. You'll be tight too, tight like you are now. Just listen as your tight pussy sucks in my hard cock. It likes it. Stop denying it."

His words bombarded her until Amu couldn't stand anymore. It was bad enough that she couldn't fight him off with her one hand, but to have to listen to him talk to her like she was some kind of rent by the hour whore? That was too much. Her sobbing became louder until she started screaming again.

Ikuto simply smirked and didn't stop any of what he was doing to her until long after she passed out. She didn't come for him, but that wasn't the objective of what he was doing. He was simply making sure she understood who the master and who the servant were. He pulled out of her and left her that way to wake up. He wanted her to know that he could have covered her but decided not to. Later on, he'd take her clothes and any blankets so that she could never cover herself from his eyes. She'd get used to it eventually.

XXX

Amu woke feeling more sore than she ever had in her life. She felt absolutely horrible and disgraced when she realized that her shirt and bra were still covering the wrong places. Her face burned when she realized that Ikuto hadn't left her pants in a place where she could reach them. Then again, he was just some lowly beast that raped her on occasion. She hoped that he'd had enough so that he wouldn't bother her for a while. She was quite mistaken when he came into the room she was in a little while later with his erection out and in his hand.

Amu started screaming the moment she saw it, but Ikuto didn't let her for long. She had no where to go and with her mouth open wide like that, Ikuto couldn't resist. Snatching her hair to hold her head, Ikuto slammed his erection deep into her throat. Amu gagged on it and Ikuto couldn't help but moan as he began to slide himself in and out across her tongue.

Amu couldn't stop crying. No matter how hard she beat him with her free hand, Ikuto didn't slow down or stop. She couldn't breathe with him in her mouth since she was crying too hard to breathe through her nose and there wasn't a way to tell him. She stopped hitting him after a while, not because she gave up but because it was becoming too hard to move her arm. Amu was suffocating and hyperventilating at the same time. She knew for a fact that she was going to pass out soon if he didn't stop.

Ikuto realized that she was having a problem, but he pushed the pinkette to her limit before he finally walked away as she was on the edge of consciousness. Amu sputtered and coughed as she lay weakly on the bed. Ikuto watched her for only a moment before he walked out the door. Sleep took her before it fully shut.

XXX  
>Ikuto kept his routine random. Sometimes he'd let her be awake for a while and just start to relax before he went in, and sometimes he was the one that woke her up. Amu never knew what to expect. Ikuto kept her on her toes and the worst part was he never made her come. She knew for a fact that he wasn't actually getting anything out of using her the way he was. That was the one thing that scared her the most. Amu had no idea how long she had until she finally cracked.<p>

.

Morg: I was going to make it longer but that was just a good place to stop.

Ikuto: You made me a dick.

Amu: She didn't have to do anything.

Morg: Someone is a bit angsty.

Ikuto: Naw, she's just sore from yesterday.

Amu: I am not!

Morg: Oh dear God just review.

Ikuto: Well I told you that you'd be sorry but you wanted to do it anyways.

Amu: Stop making it sound so dirty! We went for a run for fuck's sake!

Morg: Sure Amu, sure. If that's what they're calling it these days.

Ikuto: I thought you didn't want to hear it, Morg?

Amu: Yeah, you want everyone to review so you can leave.

Morg: :D Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Morg: Heyo! No excuses! Just story!

Ikuto: The way I like it!

Amu: I don't.

Morg: I don't own.

Ikuto: Anything.

Amu: And she never will!

**~Spark of Life~**

His prisoner wasn't that hard to figure out. If he gave the girl something easily lifted, she'd throw it at him. Dinner time became such a hassle when she began throwing her silverware and her plates at him. Ikuto even attempted to feed her by hand, but then she'd try to bite him. After a while he just threw bread at her as she was chained to the bed. If the damn girl ever wanted to eat at a table again then she'd have to learn some manners.

The chained up teen was perfectly happy with doing anything and everything possible to keep the bastard that put the shackles on her away. She wasn't always successful, but she wasn't giving up. Before the thought of breaking entered her mind frequently. The stupid beast's visits were too random and she thought she'd never make it through a month.

Then little things like eating, where, when and who she went to the bathroom on changed her mind. Amu only made the mistake once. After that she made sure to keep those bodily fluids off her captor. He was rougher if she resorted to that. Then again, Amu liked the fact that she could control his moods. Being more compliant that usual put him in a good mood and Amu usually got to leave the bed for a little while. Ikuto made sure to keep her on a leash, but at least she wasn't trapped on that damn bed.

Of course, being on a leash meant that she was trapped in his presence until he put her back on her bed. She tried talking him into putting a longer chain on the shackle in there, but Ikuto didn't go for it. A longer shackle meant more room for her to fight him and he knew that she was trying to control him the best she could.

Ikuto may not have been human but he was no idiot. He knew exactly what the pinkette was doing and quite enjoyed the game they were playing. The power struggle that they were currently locked in made his days pass quicker. He quite enjoyed the days that he'd walk in to find her naked already, as if Amu had just decided that she didn't want to wear clothes. Then Ikuto stopped letting her have them for a while. Amu lost her need to be naked.

Tonight, however, he was done being harsh about her eating habits. Some of her hair was falling out faster due to the fact that she wasn't eating as healthily as he wanted her to be. He was going to give her the option of eating with him and he hoped that she'd take it.

"Come on Amu, bath time."

This was the worst part of every two days for the young teen. Since she had to be on a leash, Ikuto had to be with her for everything. Using the bathroom, bathing, everything. She hated having no privacy, but she also knew that she could do things to drive Ikuto crazy. When she bathed, he usually promised not to touch her so that she could properly clean herself. Amu liked to tease him, knowing that he was going to try his hardest to keep what promises he could. Damn the man for trying to befriend her while not allowing her to have any freedom. As if she could do anything but hate him.

"I just took one yesterday, I don't need one today."

Ikuto ignored her answer and hooked her leash to her collar. Amu had learned long ago not to fight him when he hooked her up. Fighting him would lead to him using the leash to tie her up even more for a while so that he could do what he wished to her. "I said, time for a bath."

Amu rolled her eyes from the spot she was laying on her bed. Relaxing the best she could while naked and under his gaze; the pinkette did not want to bathe in front of him at the moment. "And I said no."

"Fine, then I'll bathe you."

The one thing Amu hated more than Ikuto watching her was Ikuto washing her. "Tell me why."

"You lost your chance. Time to go."

Amu dug her heels into the floor the moment that he got her out of the bed. "Just tell me why! It isn't that hard!"

Turning fast so that he could sweep her off her feet without Amu being able to put up any fight, Ikuto snatched her and continued on his way. "I would've told you why if you'd had just agreed in the first place. You don't need to fight me anymore, I've already won."

"YOU think you've won. I'm still kicking even if you have knocked me off my feet."

Ikuto only smirked as he made his way into the bathroom and dropped the girl into the tub. He set the water on and grabbed the shampoo. "I don't want to get it into your eyes like last time so sit still."

Amu wanted to smack him and declare that she was capable enough to handle the task on her own, but she knew better than to argue with him now. With her arms crossed across her chest as she pouted, Amu held her head slightly back so that Ikuto would have good access to her pink locks. "I'm being good. Tell me why now."

"So demanding for one with no control. I think I'll wait a little longer. You can wait, right?"

Pouting even more now, Amu wanted to scream that she could not, but if he wanted to play that game than she'd play too. "Can I guess then?"

"If you want. Doesn't mean I'll tell you anything."

"You're going to let me go?"

"No."

"Someone is coming over?"

"No."

"We're going out?"

"No."

"I give up. Unless you just wanted another perverted reason to get me in the tub so that you could personally wash my body."

"That's not it either, although I do thoroughly enjoy this task."

It wasn't as if the pinkette could completely complain either. The feeling on his hands anywhere on her body sent waves of pleasure through her. The worst part was the fact that he knew it too. Ikuto could just brush up against her and Amu would shudder. "I'm sure that isn't it."

"I can hear you, even when you mutter under your breath."

"That's because you're not human."

With a huge sigh, Ikuto addressed what she was implying. "Go ahead and say it. I know what I am and I know that you know too."

"Say what? That you're a beast? That you don't deserve your human form? Is that what you want me to say? I can go on."

The only reason she'd say this to him was to make him angry. Usually it happened when she was feeling horny. Sometimes he wondered if she forgot that he could see inside her mind when she thought about him. Right now, images of him screw her while she was in the tub were coming in loud and clear, but he wasn't going to satisfy her. "You've said that often enough."

Amu felt her shoulders droop and she hated herself for the disappointment that she felt towards his nonchalance. "Because they're true."

Ikuto just rinsed off her head and handed her a towel. "I'll get the comb. Dry yourself off. I've also got clothes for you to wear."

Amu had given him a reason to not put new clothes for her near the tub. Too many times had she managed to throw them in the water. Even if her actions brought on punishment or left her in a worse situation, Amu would rebel in any way possible. "New clothes too, huh? Whatever you're making me do must be pretty important. Is it our two month anniversary of when you kidnapped me and broke your promise?"

There were those images of her getting pounded by him again. She was really desperate for his touch. Ikuto managed to stay strong somehow and resist her. "No, that was yesterday."

Stupid disappointment! She didn't want to feel it. The knowledge that he could see inside her head wasn't helping. The usually perverted man would act on whatever she sent him when she sent it this loud and clear. Now he was just going on about his day as if she wasn't sending him pornographic images and thoughts. Frustration clouded her mind.

Damn that girl and her ability to dry herself with such wanton movements. He was close to breaking down and trying to have dinner with her on another night just so that he could fuck her now. Unfortunately, he knew that he could make it.

"Okay, I'm ready for you to comb my hair. Can I see my clothes?"

Ikuto swallowed as he moved to the naked girl to stand behind her and run the comb through her dripping locks. He didn't bother to look away from the body he was quite accustomed to. There was no point. He already knew every tiny inch of her skin. Looking away would only make him imagine it and make him imagine doing stuff to her. This way, he could stare at his temptation in the face and deny himself the pleasure of giving into it.

Amu smirked as he moved behind her and couldn't see her face anymore. There were battles that she chose to fight and others that she let slide by. It was worth telling him that she was going to easily comply with him brushing her hair just so that she could see his strained look on his face. There were also ways that she could hold her body so that he'd be even more tempted by her. Amu had put that knowledge to use more than once. However, now it didn't seem to be working for the pinkette and that frustrated her more than anything else. Just when she thought that she was in more control over their situation, he had to go and one up her.

Silly girl thought that she could manipulate him so easily. Granted, Ikuto let her think that way. He could say no whenever he wanted. Amu, on the other hand, screamed out her need for him with her body. Pretty soon she would be begging for it. "Let's go get your dress."

"A dress? You pervert! Why do I need a dress?"

"You'll see."

"Just tell me."

"I'd rather show you."

"This isn't like some date. We aren't a couple. I don't screw you out of pleasure."

"Well you certainly don't dislike it."

There was no reply to that comment. At least not one that Amu could give while being honest about it. Although Ikuto wasn't gentle every time he took her, it wasn't like Amu wasn't pissing him off. She knew that her actions would most likely lead to what they usually did, but there were just some things she felt she had to go through in order to keep her sanity.

The dress that Ikuto had out for her was amazing. Amu almost didn't want to touch it. The color was magnificent and didn't clash at all with her pink hair. Never before had she seen such a remarkable shade of green. It was dark but not too dark. The cut of the dress was going to show off her best attributes while hiding what it needed to in order to make her look modest. Right then and there, Amu swore to be on her best behavior just to keep the dress from getting ruined.  
>Ikuto knew that everything he was doing and all he was enduring was worth it the moment her eyes lit up. Despite the harsh way they treated each other, Ikuto liked the damn girl. Her snarky comments, her defiant actions and definitely her wanton movements. She was amazing through and through. Part of him wished that their relationship could be different with the hopes that she'd like him in return, but he highly doubted that would ever or could ever happen. Too much had happened between them to change it now. He could start apologizing now and apologize for the rest of their eternity together and he doubted that Amu would ever change her opinion of him. Ikuto didn't think he deserved that she did.<p>

Now clad in the spectacular dress, Amu turned to look at herself in the mirror. She wished that there was something she could do with her hair besides leave it down. Not because she wanted to make herself look good for Ikuto, but because the pinkette wanted to look good for herself. With her hands, she pulled her hair up and off her shoulders into a delicate knot on the back of her head.

Ikuto watched as Amu held it with one hand and checked herself out in the mirror. She looked truly happy to be wearing what she was and Ikuto only wanted her to feel better about herself. If she'd stop forcing him to put her down all the time then he'd be nicer to her. He'd even let her wander his home unwatched. They weren't there yet, but this might be a step in the right direction. "If you promise not to break it then I'll let you use something to put your hair up."

Amu's eyes widened in shock. She'd almost forgotten that Ikuto was in the bathroom with her. "A-alright, I promise."

"I'm serious now. This is extremely important to me."

Amu nodded her head. There was no doubt to his seriousness. Not only could she see how truthful he was being from the look in his eyes, but his voice held a certain tone that she only heard on rare occasions. Amu knew that no matter how angry or what he did her that night, she would protect what he trusted her with now. "I won't break it."

Ikuto nodded before moving to one of the drawers below the sink. He slid it open to reveal several expensive looking clips and pins for women to use on their hair. One that lay in the back was broken. His hand grazed over it gently before he pulled out one that he thought would look wonderful with Amu's dress and choice of hair style. "You can use this one. Be careful."

As if the barrette was made out of the finest glass on earth, Amu took it gingerly in her hands before setting it on the counter. Her hands went to work with twisting her hair up once more, but before she could pick up the pin to set it in her hair to hold the work she'd down, Ikuto beat her to it. He swiftly stuck it into her hair and Amu let her hands fall.

Swallowing hard, Ikuto acknowledged, even if it was only in his mind, how beautiful she looked. He thought she was beautiful no matter what she was wearing or how she looked, but standing there in what she was wearing with her hair like that, he couldn't believe how truly amazing she was.

Letting her fingers run over the hair piece holding up her hair before dropping them to run across some of the lace and beads that decorated her gown, Amu stared into the mirror in awe. Something about being there with Ikuto was making her feel better about herself.

"We should go."

Amu could only nod before following him out of the bathroom and down the hall. She knew where he was taking her before they got there. It was the dining room he'd tried to feed her in at first. "Ikuto?"

"I wanted to have an actual meal with you. Is that okay with you?"

Amu blushed. After thinking for so long that he didn't care about what she thought, he was asking her if she wanted to eat dinner with him. "I didn't get all dressed up for nothing."

Ikuto smiled. Not smirked, the way his mouth was being held was not smirkish at all. "I'm going to trust you."

The confusion that the pinkette felt only grew as he stepped closer to her. She kept herself still as she watched Ikuto reach up to where he collar was. With a couple of snaps and twist of the key he had for it, he took it off her. Amu's hands instantly found the freshly uncovered skin of her neck. It wasn't raw or bleeding, but it felt wonderful to be able to touch it. She smiled without realizing that she was staring straight into his eyes. "Thank you."

"This is just for now. If you do something to make me put it back on I will not hesitate."

"Message received. I'll be good."

The blue haired owner kept his hard gaze on hers for a moment more before he pulled something out of his pocket. Ikuto hadn't been sure when he grabbed it, but he was now glad that he did. "If you want, you can wear this too."

Amu's eyes widened farther as she looked at the emerald chocker in his hand. He was offering it to her to wear with her dress. It would match perfectly and Amu didn't hesitate to take it and put it on. Her hand stayed on the jewel just to feel it to make sure that it was real. Everything that was happening was too much like a dream. The young girl kept waiting to wake up to Ikuto molesting her. It wasn't happening though, and she was truly grateful for that fact.

"If you're ready, let's eat."

Amu nodded and allowed Ikuto push open the door and hold it for her as she entered the dining room.

.

Morg: So their relationship isn't so bad.

Ikuto: Sort of, I still get plenty of rape!

Amu: That's not something to be happy about!

Morg: The man is going to take what he can get.

Ikuto: Naw, I'll just take Amu.

Amu: That isn't going to happen.

Morg: And now she's challenging him…

Ikuto: Want to bet?

Amu: NO! I know it won't!

Morg: Review please.

Ikuto: Come here, Amu.

Amu: No, I'm good being over here.

Morg: And I'm leaving.

Ikuto: I'll come over there.

Amu: You'll stay right there!

Morg: Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Morg: Heyo! I'm going to make up for the long wait by giving you a long chapter!

Ikuto: No excuses, I like it.

Amu: Is that a bribe to get us to forgive you?

Morg: Maybe… Is it working?

Ikuto: Only if there is a lemon too.

Amu: No.

Morg: Well, I don't own anything so here ya go!

**~Spark of Life~**

The food was better than she'd ever imagined that it could be. Sure the pinkette had noticed her recent lack of protein and the weak feeling spreading through her body due to the amount of missing nutrients that she needed to stay strong, but that didn't mean that she was going to eat more. Why should she?

Ikuto had known though, that she needed to eat better food if she was going to survive for much longer. That's the main reason that he'd come up with the idea of taking her to dinner. That tiny spark of an idea had led to him digging through his attic for a better part of his day to find the perfect dress. After that he decided to find a necklace. The thought of shoes crossed his mind as well but those were too much like a weapon. He'd let Amu get dressed up and see how she could handle that before moving on to other things.

The second reason for asking her for dinner was because their relationship was not going well. Sure, the power struggle was fun and he knew that she did some of the things on purpose, but with the meeting coming up that he had to attend, Ikuto couldn't just leave her here alone. She was going to have to go with him and he didn't want to degrade her by having her on a leash the entire time. Amu would hate him even more for that. So it was time to at least try to make things right. He had about a month before the meet and he was going to need every day of it.

Amu ate like the perfect lady. If she so much as spilled a drop of food on her dress she'd punish herself. Ikuto didn't have to do anything. _She_ was the one that wanted to keep it clean and _she_ was the one that wanted this dinner to go well. Being as dressed up as she was, Amu wanted-for once during her stay- for something to go right. If this dinner could end in something other than anger filled sex then she dubbed it worth the effort to behave.

Ikuto stared at his dinner guest as she ate. Being that he fed from her, he didn't need to eat anything and thus didn't have a plate in front of him. He was simply content with sitting there and watching Amu scarf down everything without spilling anything. She was too perfect and watching her was making his mouth water. Pushing those thoughts firmly out of his head, Ikuto tried to focus on something besides the way he wanted to taste her like she tasted that spoon.

Amu found it awkward yet sweet that he was sitting there with her despite not eating. The silence was what got her though. It was deafening. Amu couldn't stand it, so she broke it. "Ikuto, can you not eat food at all?"

A grin stole over his features and Amu blushed before looking down at her plate and taking another bite. "Wanting to know more about me?"

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Amu began muttering under her breath. "Not anymore you prick."

Ikuto laughed before standing up from his chair. Amu watched him with her face burning with embarrassment as he began to move around the table towards her. She fidgeted under his gaze as it never left her during his short journey. Amu almost protested, thinking that he was about to punish her for that little comment but he stopped beside her. Taking the seat next to her and pulling it closer to the chair she was sitting in, Ikuto made sure to get inside her personal space. Without a word he took ahold of her wrist. She held her spoon in that hand with some food already on it. With a bemused look, Ikuto brought the spoon to his mouth and closed his lips down around it.

Amu was barely breathing. Never had she been so turned on by Ikuto's actions. The look on his face told her that he was more intrigued by her question and response to his answer than anything else. And the way his hand burned against her skin was sending fire straight through her body. Before she knew it, he was removing the clean spoon from his mouth and returning it to her plate as to not get her dress dirty.

The release of her wrist left both of them wanting more contact. Ikuto kept his smirk in place so that Amu wouldn't see the desire that he felt towards her in that moment. The images he was getting were a lot different than any of the ones he'd seen before. Usually she imagined him doing rough things to her, but at the moment she was purely wishing for him to kiss her. All of her attention was focused on his lips. Ikuto decided to toy with her though. No reason to give her exactly what she wanted right away. "Amu? Did that answer your question?"

Startled out of her train of thoughts by his questions, Amu turned her stare back to her plate. Her spoon gleamed up at her as if to say that it was clean and had gotten to feel Ikuto's gentle mouth while she hadn't. Then it hit her. Ikuto had never kissed her. Not once. Not on the lips at least and that knowledge made her mouth water. What would it feel like? Would he ever kiss her? It was hard for her to think that she's lost her virginity before she'd lost her first kiss. With that thought in mind, her face began to burn for a completely different reason. Why did she have to want that? She hated him, didn't she?

Ikuto watched her fight with the emotions that were attempting to get loose inside of her. This was all worth the effort he was putting towards not laying her out of the table and ravishing her until she begged for more. Though that would probably never happen, Ikuto could dream. "Amu?"

That's when the pinkette realized that she'd been too focused on her thoughts and she'd forgotten to answer his question. Trying to get her mind off what it was on, Amu decided to have this conversation. "Did it taste good?"

Ikuto chuckled and moved his chair back slightly. She could still feel the heat of his body near hers, but she didn't feel like he was about to jump her and Ikuto wanted her to relax. "It doesn't really have a taste. The moment it hits my tongue, it disintegrates. My body doesn't process food like that so it takes care of it instantly."

Amu looked back down at her plate with a look of awe on her face. That damn spoon was still smirking up at her. "Why wasn't the spoon affected? How come I'm not affected?"

Ikuto laughed again before reaching out for her hand once more. Amu let him take it and he brought it to her plate. He slide her finger through a little of the food on her plate before bringing it to his mouth. Amu let out a small gasp as he closed his hot mouth around the appendage. She almost let out a moan as she felt his tongue swipe against it. She almost didn't realize when he let her go. "Because you aren't food. Well, at least not the type that I eat with my mouth. My body knows what to get rid of immediately and what is okay. That's why you still have a finger and why the spoon is untouched."

Amu cradled her hand in her lap. She could still see some of his saliva on her finger so she did her best to keep it off her dress. The thought of cleaning her hands off in her napkin crossed her mind, but something about doing that just seemed to make her feel as if that'd be too rude. She couldn't just wipe off his saliva as if she was disgusted by it because she wasn't. A tiny part of her wanted to stick her finger in her mouth just to see what he tasted like. She fought off that urge as well. "What else can you do?"

Ikuto looked slightly taken a back. He was not expecting that kind of question. Seems like she really was interested in learning more about him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't but can eat human food. Can you, like, run super-fast or jump tall buildings in a single bound?"

Ikuto full out laughed at that. He wasn't laughing at Amu, he was laughing at how she was comparing him to all the wrong things. "I'm not a vampire nor am I a super hero. You have said it plenty of times yourself, I'm a beast."

Amu furrowed her brows. Sure, she'd said that, but it's not like she actually thought he'd believe her. There was no way that Ikuto was truly a beast. He would have no human qualities if that were so and she knew how hard he worked at trying to keep his promises to her. "That's not true."

Ikuto was further thrown into shock upon hearing her whispered response. "Amu, you know better than anyone alive that I am not human. That I am a cruel animal. That I don't deserve kindness."

Amu shook her head. "I get mad at you. All the time, but that's for reasons different from what you are. You can't change who you were born to be, or what you were born as. You may not be human but you aren't some crazy, out of control animal. If that were true then we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation."

There wasn't a way for Ikuto to respond to that in words, so he did the only thing he could think of to do. He grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her out of her chair. "Come with me."

Amu didn't fight as he led them down the hallways to a room she'd never been in before. Ikuto asked her to wait by the door and she did so without question. Her feet were glued to that spot. There was no way that she'd be able move from that spot. "Ikuto?"

He removed his shirt before backing further away from her. He'd taken her to the one room in his house that was missing its outside wall, the room he used to get in and out of while transformed. "Stay back."

Amu nodded and continued to watch as he got closer to the center of the room. She wasn't too surprised to see that there wasn't anything in this room, although the missing wall did throw her for a loop. She listened though, to what Ikuto was telling her. Then without a warning, his body went rigid. Amu almost ran out to him, but he threw his hand up to motion for her to stay away as he threw his head back and let out a cry that turned into a howl. Amu had to clasp her hands over her ears as the noise tore through everything in its path. Her eyes, though she wanted to look away, couldn't leave his form as he lost all of his human attributes. His hands and feet turned into paws and his neck elongated along with his nose and mouth. His torso burst forth in a current of hair and fur as he dropped down onto all four of his paws. Amu's mouth hung open in astonishment as she took in Ikuto in his beastly form.

In truth, she could compare him to a dog, but he was so much more than that. He was so beautiful. So majestic that Amu couldn't keep her promise any longer as he began to pant and calm down. Her feet automatically moved her towards him. Her hand reached out and she completely ignored his growl as she continued on her journey to feel him. "Ikuto."

It wasn't a question of whether or not it was still him. The sound of his name slipping from her delicate lips without a hint of fear put him at ease. She wasn't about to run away screaming. Some of the others had done that. Trying his best not to ruin everything and frighten her, Ikuto dropped down onto his hunches and watched her approach.

Amu took it one step at a time, as if she was approaching some scared little creature that would run away at any moment if she moved too fast. She couldn't believe her eyes. Whenever Ikuto mentioned that he had another form and wasn't human, she never pictured him to look like this. He was all in all too beautiful to be real. Then it hit her, he'd chosen her. She was the only one that got to see his beauty. The only human at least. Then his words came flooding back into her mind. She wasn't human either. At that moment, Amu was very thankful for that fact.

Ikuto continued to watch her approach. Though he couldn't speak to her in this form, he could at least think coherently. The amount of sparks that he'd been receiving from her recently gave him the ability to keep his thoughts and actions under control while in his beastly form. Ikuto had much to thank her for, but he doubted that Amu would ever truly understand how much it meant to him that he could keep his sanity.

Her feet finally stopped as she reached her destination. Amu gave one more quizzical look up into Ikuto's enormous dark blue eyes before running her hand down his massive front leg. Even if she were to stand on the tips of her toes, she wouldn't be able to reach his front shoulder. How could a man so small turn into something so huge? The logistics of the transformation didn't make sense to her, but there he was before her eyes.

Never letting her eyes leave his, Amu began exploring the soft fur that covered his body. It was much like his hair in texture and thickness, but Amu supposed that that's the way it had to be. He was still the same person no matter what form he was in. Both were bound to have similar traits. His eyes certainly didn't change. They were still the same depth searching dark orbs that, despite her better judgment, always seemed to pull her into them. She hated to admit it, but Ikuto was very beautiful no matter what form he was in. "Of course you are still handsome, even like this."

Amu hadn't meant to mutter it out loud and she probably wouldn't have realized that she had if Ikuto hadn't tensed up under her fingers before letting out a dog like chuckle. She glared up at him before stepping away and folding her arms. She was ready for whatever he was going to throw at her. "What? You think it's fair that you should get to be ridiculously good looking no matter what form you're in? I don't think it is! I'd look like a drowned rat if I could change."

There was that dog like snicker again. Amu grinned as well before moving back towards him. This time, Ikuto lowered his head so that she could pet his nose. "I'm serious, Ikuto. You are amazing. I had no idea that this is what you meant. You should have showed me sooner."

A light growl erupted from his throat, causing her arm to tingle with its power.

Amu smirked before flicking him on the nose. "Don't give me any of that. I know that I haven't exactly been the best guest, then again, you never asked me to stay."

Ikuto gave her a look before deciding that he'd been unable to talk to her long enough. His transformation back took him less time and it was a lot less painful. Amu didn't have time to react before she was snuggly in his arms. "Amu, will you stay with me and help me control what I am?"

Her breath caught in her throat, but Amu nodded. "I can't promise that I'm going to like being here. And I can't promise that I will grow to like you, but I can promise to try."

Ikuto brought his hand up to her chin and took it gently into his palm. "That's more than I could ask for."

Slowly, his face came down to meet hers and Amu received her first kiss. It was gentle and kind and full of care and promise, just like she'd always dreamed it would be. Of course, the hunger was there too, but that led to other things. She'd managed to keep her promise, though. The necklace, dress and hair clip all remained undamaged, even if they were taken off rather quickly.

.

Morg: Say what?

Ikuto: Aren't we cute.

Amu: That was an okay chapter, I guess.

Morg: I'd make it a little longer, but I've got to meet my bestie for lunch.

Ikuto: There you go with the excuses again.

Amu: That's okay. Just leave it here. And they live happily ever after!

Morg: That isn't the end of the story.

Ikuto: Not even close!

Amu: But they could review and pretend it is anyways!

Morg: But it's not! There is so much more to happen!


	8. Chapter 8

Morg: Heyo! I apologize for taking forever. I am trying harder to update for you guys now though!

Ikuto: Don't believe her lies!

Amu: I thought you deleted this one like I asked you to.

Morg: No way! I love this story!

Ikuto: *Sigh* Me too.

Amu: Thank the heavens that two perverted idiots like you don't own anything!

Morg: Thanks for rubbing it in.

Ikuto: But I do own you.

Amu: Do not!

* * *

><p><strong>~Spark of Life~<strong>

"IKUTO!"

Things were getting out of hand.

"IKUTO!"

Way out of hand.

_"IKKKUUTTTOO!"_

If the immortal somewhat human boy could commit suicide it would have already been done.

"I KNOW YOU CAN FREAKING HEAR ME! IIIIKKKUUUUTTTTOOOO!"

Amu had stayed true to her promise for the last week. Though even if she say it as trying to get along with him, Ikuto felt like taking a shot gun blast to the head. A couple of times just to make sure. Amu's plan of being friendlier was to spend even more time together, but they never actually accomplished anything.

Heaving himself up from where he was reading peacefully, Ikuto went in search of the pinkette. Not really in search since she couldn't leave the bed that he still kept her chained to. "Yes?"

"Oh good boy! I'm so glad you came when I called!"

"Amu."

"What?"

"I'm not a dog. Stop talking to me like I am."

"But-"

"There is a difference between what I am and a werewolf. First off, I have traits from many different animals. There is also a myth that says that in a time of great need, a beast can even sprout wings. I've never seen it happen but I'm told it's true."

The girl was silent while he gave out some precious information about himself. Ikuto had barely said a word to her about his other form in the last week since he'd shown her. Amu had even tried to be on her best behavior so that Ikuto would reward her with more secrets, but they never came. "I see."

Ikuto rolled his eyes before he leaned his body against the door frame of her room. "What can I help you with?"

Suddenly the girl didn't seem so confident. Screaming for the man to come when she knew that he wasn't close by was completely different from having him standing in front of her. Her fingers busied themselves with the blankets on her bed and her eyes averted to a far wall where she studied the wall paper. It was an ugly brown with pastel flowers. Gross.

"Amu?"

Her cheeks flushed as she realized that she'd taken too long to work up the courage to ask what she wanted. "C-can we go…"

"What?"

"For a walk?"

Ikuto was taken back. Her voice sounded so meek as if she were afraid that he'd throw a no in her face and walk out without a second thought. "Where do you want to walk?"

Eyes scanning that ugly wall paper again, Amu wished her room had a window. "Outside."

Body tensed for only a second, Ikuto realized that she hadn't been outside since he'd brought her here. Being outside would probably do her some good, though Ikuto didn't trust the devious prisoner for a second. She had promised to try, but that didn't guarantee anything. She remained chained either to the bed or to the leash that never left his hand when she was on it. "Can I trust you?"

Amu sent him a questioning look. "Yes?"

"Well if you answer in a question it makes me think that I can't. Don't forget that I can transform and chase you down. It won't end pleasantly for you."

Eyes wide, Amu nodded her head and sat up a bit more eagerly. "I promise to listen to what you say. Please Ikuto."

There was no way that he could say no now that she was looking at him with those big honey golden eyes. Ikuto couldn't let them fill with disappointment. "Alright, give me your wrist."

Amu did as she was commanded and held her hand up for Ikuto unhook the shackle. She quickly moved towards him with her chin up so that he'd have better access to her neck for when he put on her leash, but Ikuto just turned and walked out of the room without doing anything else. "Ikuto?"

"Are you coming or not?"

A yelp sounded as Amu busted out of the door and rushed down the hall to catch up to Ikuto. She only slowed when she came too close to him. There was no way that she could find her own way out of the house so she had to follow him.

Ikuto led her down several hallways that they didn't actually need to go through. His precautions were just in case Amu ever felt the need to try her luck and get out. She followed him silently and he could hear the slight hop in her step. The girl behind him was truly excited by what they were about to do. If Ikuto had known that it would be this easy to put her in a good mood he would have tried it weeks ago.

With the door just in front of them, Ikuto halted to turn and face his captive. "Just a reminder, don't push your luck. I will be able to catch you. Don't even think about trying it. I'm trusting you here. If you think that I shouldn't then I'll put your leash on."

Amu felt intimidated. Every word that had come out of his mouth had a slight hint of a bite to them and she knew that he was doing intentionally. "I promise. I won't do anything to screw this up. Didn't I tell you that I'd try to be okay with being here? This is me trying, but you have to try too. You can't keep me chained up forever. Let me earn my freedom from that room."

Ikuto stared hard into bright eyes that stared just as hard back into his dark ones. "Fine."

The door swung open and Amu stood shock still for a moment. The sun was just starting to disappear from the sky and the colors were changing. Dark blues and purples faded into reds, oranges and yellows. The sun barely peaked up over a distant hill to cover the land around Ikuto's house with a hazy light. Everything was so beautiful. Amu was very much happy with the fact that she'd worked up the courage to ask him for this.

Ikuto was the first to exit the house. His nose instantly checked the wind for any sign of danger as his eyes scanned everywhere. As soon as he felt that it was safe, his body began to relax from its tense state. One look thrown over his shoulder got the pinkette out of the door and out into the path leading to the door. It was just made out of small stones scattered around to make the house look semi modern. Ikuto hardly used this path. There was no drive since he didn't have a car.

Not that any of this mattered to Amu. She took off from the path and basically threw herself down into the cool grass. Giggles escaped her throat as she felt free for the first time in months, even though she knew that Ikuto was still guarding her. For only having a slightly baggy tee shirt and loose shorts on, Amu felt plenty warm in the dying sun. Ikuto hadn't offered her shoes but the captive probably would have refused them anyways since she wanted to feel the earth beneath her. This was perfect.

Standing back, but not too far away, Ikuto watched as Amu rolled in the grass before getting to her feet and spinning some circles. She ran around for a while without ever really getting too far away from him. Ikuto appreciated the way she kept her promise but enjoyed watching her have fun even more. Out of all the girls that he'd ever been with, Amu was certainly the most entertaining. From the fights they had to her being just like a child now, this girl never ceased to amaze him.

Deciding on the spur of a moment happy thought, Amu spun on her feet until she faced Ikuto. "Come on! If you want me to have any real fun then you'll have to play too!"

One eyebrow shot up as Ikuto crossed his arms and leaned back against his house. "Do you know how old I am?"

"_Do you know how old I am?_ Oh come on you sour puss! I want to play! You've kept me cooped up for far too long and now it is time to pay for the consequences of doing so!"

The shock must have been evident on Ikuto's face since the girl started giggling. No one, and he meant no one, had ever dared to mock him before. Yet, she'd thrown his words back into his face in a silly voice without a sign of regret. Definitely different, this one. "What do you want to play?"

Amu tapped a finger to her chin for only a moment before she bent forwards to stretch out her legs. One thing she'd always prouded herself on was the fact that she was a fast runner. "Let's race."

Ikuto watched as she continued to stretch herself out. Like it was going to help anyways. "To where?"

"This is your house, Ikuto! I haven't even been out here before! You have to decide that."

Thinking quickly, Ikuto mentally scanned his property with his mind. Where could they race to? "There is a large oak tree over the next hill. I'll race you to there."

Amu raised an eyebrow as she moved to stand beside him.

"What are you doing?"

"Making this fair."

"Even if you started ten minutes before me it wouldn't be fair."

Amu scoffed but didn't say anything else. Her body was held in a waiting state until Ikuto finally figured out that she was waiting for him to say go. "No transforming!"

"I got it. Go!"

Legs flying into a hurried sprint, Amu took off across the grass. Ikuto was just behind her. She knew that he was a least a tad surprised that she could run so fast, but he didn't voice it. Her breathing quickened and her legs began to burn, but Amu didn't let it faze her. This was all part of running. If she wanted to be faster then she'd have to push through the pain.

Ikuto couldn't help but feel the joy of running start to affect him. It had been a while since he'd run for no reason at all and here she was giving him a run for his money. Well, sort of. If he was human then he'd have had a hard time keeping up with the pinkette, but as it was, he wasn't human.

The tree came into view and Amu pushed herself to run even faster. Ikuto easily kept up and that fact infuriated her. Any other guy would have been left in the dust. If only she could have worked out steadily before they had this race, then maybe she would have made him really eat her dust. "Come on Ikuto! Winner gets a prize!"

With the prospect of receiving an award e a few seconds before she could. He stood there without breathing hard in the slightest while Amu almost collapsed onto the ground while her lungs worked to catch up with the amount of oxygen her body was crying out for. "So what do I win?"

Amu held up a hand to signal for him to just give her a second so she could respond. After a few more puffs, she managed to get some words out. "Whatever you want."

Thinking it over carefully, Ikuto decided that there was only one thing he really wanted at the moment. Something that Amu hadn't given him yet and he actually wanted from her. "Alright, you have to give me a kiss."

"You kiss me all the time! How is that a prize?"

Despite her words, Ikuto noticed that her cheeks had flushed and it wasn't due to the amount of running they'd just done. "Ah, but I kiss you. I want you to kiss me."

Now it all made sense. To Ikuto, and Amu although she didn't want to admit it, that was a prize. She had yet to actually put forth any effort in returning his advances. Sure they had sex a lot and she sent him dirty images but the moment he made a move, Amu either fought or went limp. Now he was asking that she actually kiss him. The worst part was that she didn't feel angered by his request. "Fine."

Ikuto smirked as he stood there waiting. He was going to make her do everything. "Whenever you're ready."

Amu's eyes shot open wide. "Now?"

"Why not?"

With a huff, Amu got up onto her feet and moved closer to the man leaning against the giant tree. "Fine."

"Don't sound so put off. We're connected by our minds, remember? I already know what you think of this."

"Shut it!"

Ikuto kept smirking as Amu got closer. She put her arms up onto his shoulders and lifted herself to the tips of her toes. Her lips were only a scant centimeter from his as she looked into his eyes. It was only a kiss with a man that she barely liked and yet her heart was fluttering like crazy. Damn this man!

* * *

><p>Morg: Oh no! I did just stop it right there!<p>

Ikuto: So do we kiss?

Amu: Please say no!

Morg: You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!

Ikuto: You are a cruel, cruel person.

Amu: No she isn't! Review for this story to be taken down!

Morg: Or just review to see the kiss and what follows!

Ikuto: WHAT FOLLOWS! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Morg: Heyo! So Microsoft Word is magically working on my laptop again which means lots of updates for you!

Ikuto: Yes!

Amu: No!

Morg: Ah yeah! I don't own anything except my lovely plots!

**~Spark of Life~**

Ikuto kept smirking as Amu got closer. She put her arms up onto his shoulders and lifted herself to the tips of her toes. Her lips were only a scant centimeter from his as she looked into his eyes. It was only a kiss with a man that she barely liked and yet her heart was fluttering like crazy. Damn this man!

From only a few centimeters away, those golden eyes stared straight into his. Usually there was a hint of fear in any eyes he made contact with, but hers only showed determination. He supposed she shouldn't actually be afraid of him anymore considering he'd already done the worst things to her.

This was going to be more than incredibly difficult for her if he didn't stop staring at her like that. "Close your eyes."

The words that she whispered against his lips almost made Ikuto moan. "Why?"

"Because that's what you do when you're kissing."

Smirking, Ikuto let his eyes slide shut as he continued to wait for Amu to close the distance. Tentatively, as if she were afraid he was going to jerk back, her lips touched his. Just when Ikuto was about to press back and return the feathery kiss, Amu pulled away. His arms, however, kept her locked against his body. "Amu?"

Blushing a deep shade of red, the girl turned to look down at his chest rather than his face. Her hands slid from where they'd been around his to play with the fabric of his shirt while she tried to distract herself. "I kissed you so let me go."

Bewildered by what was happening, Ikuto let the girl drop back down onto her feet without releasing her. "What's the matter?"

_You…kiss…back… stupid!_

Amu tried not to think the answer to what he'd asked but she knew her efforts were futile. Instead she focused on getting out of his arms. Anywhere his skin touched her little shots of fire ran amuck under her skin. Her knees were already beginning to go weak. "Nothing so let me go."

Despite her trying to shove him off, Ikuto wouldn't budge. "It is obviously not nothing. You said I had to try too, Amu. This is me trying."

Her body stilled as she resigned herself to being in his arms. Thoughts of all the other times she'd been in his arms rushed through her head though she couldn't remember him ever holding her like he was now. His voice sounded concerned but Amu was certain that if she looked up into his eyes, he'd seem almost bored. "I gave you your prize for winning. You said a kiss. I don't have to do anything else."

Seeing how this conversation was going nowhere fast, Ikuto loosened one of his arms so that he could use his hand to gently bring her face up. Her eyes avoided his, but he could see the slight disappointment in her features. "While the kiss was quite short, I did enjoy it. Would you like me to show you how much?"

Amu's eyes flickered to his for only a second but it was long enough to see the amusement dancing in his eyes. He found the entire situation entertaining while she only wanted to cry. What was the matter with her? "Not really."

Her words did nothing to make Ikuto stumble from the path he was on. "As I recall," he whispered seductively against her lips, making Amu shudder against him. "I'm the one in control."

Her mouth opened to respond but her words were pushed back into her throat by Ikuto's tongue. He'd been waiting for her to try and say something back to that comment so that he could strike and give her a real kiss. The hands that had been loosely against his chest suddenly began digging into his shirt. If he hadn't been so busy kissing her and tasting her, Ikuto would have smirked at her reaction. This was the first time that Amu had ever actually kissed back.

Mind fuzzy, Amu tried to figure out what was happening to her. Pleasure was filling her senses like never before and she felt as though she needed to be closer to the man that held her in his arms. That one tiny voice in the back of her head, screaming for her to fight was suddenly silenced by a moan that rumbled from deep in her gut.

Ikuto had been about to pull away and release the girl to walk back to his house with so they could eat and clean up from playing until she'd moaned. Amu never moaned. She never let her noises willingly be heard. She always fought. Now she was moaning hotly into his mouth just because of a kiss.

Feeling the loss of his lips once Ikuto broke the kiss, Amu slowly opened her eyes. The man before her was staring at her in astonishment. "W-what?"

Her thoughts had already been telling him that she was truly enjoying what he was doing to her but the moment he heard her voice laced with desire, he hadn't been able to hold back. In one swift movement, Ikuto was sitting against the tree with Amu in his lap. His lips were once again working against and with hers as he kissed her senseless.

Amu tried to hang onto her consciousness. Everything the man was doing was about to make her pass out from the sheer pleasure of it all. For the first time since he'd raped her, Amu wanted what he was doing and wasn't about to resist or not participate.

The kiss broke, but Ikuto made sure to trail them down her chin and neck. His strong arms pulled Amu up higher into his lap so that he could easily reach the spot on her collarbone that he knew made her try even harder to keep any noises from leaking out of her mouth. This time, however, she didn't hold them back.

Amu's face turned to a brilliant shade of red as she realized that the noises she could hear were out of her own mouth. There was no more denying it. Everything he did felt good. From the way his fingers skimmed down her clothed back to bring her hips closer to him to the way his lips and teeth worked to make her pale skin red and angry, Amu enjoyed it all. She acknowledged though, deep in her mind where she could still think, that just because she liked his touches didn't mean that she liked him. With that thought in mind, Amu gave herself over to him.

Ikuto was more than surprised to hear that the girl he was kissing was enjoying it, he was completely and utterly shocked when her hands snaked into his hair and pulled his head up so she could kiss him again. He hungrily returned it while his hands busied themselves by slipping into her loose shorts.

Amu let out a rather wanton moan as Ikuto skimmed his fingers along the inside of her thighs. The fact that he was going so slow made her realize that he was experimenting. His touches were careful and almost secret-ish as if he was waiting for her to suddenly start fighting back or go limp like she usually did. Amu knew that he was going to basically die when he realized that she was in this one for the long haul.

Ikuto knew that she could feel how hard he was. He also knew that she felt it when he removed himself from his pants. There was also no way she couldn't feel he way he was pulling one of the pant legs of her shorts to the side to give him enough room to slide his erection up into it. The way she moaned though, told him exactly how much she knew he was about to take her right there under the tree.

Amu felt him start to enter her slowly. Without using his fingers to stretch her a little, she felt some pain but it was nothing compared to everything else she was feeling. Not until he was fully in her did their kiss break. Amu panted against Ikuto's lips as she felt him move her hips around a little to better adjust himself for what he wanted. Amu let out light groan at the feeling of him grinding into her.

Ikuto smirked as he looked up at the face he'd seen so many times before trying to push everything away from her. Now she was accepting it all. With her eyes closed and her head slightly leaning back, Ikuto knew that Amu was focusing solely on what he was doing to her body. Never before had he been so turned on by his partner. Knowing that she was enjoying it just as much as he was only made him harder. "Amu, if we start this now, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

Brining her forehead so that it would rest against his, Amu let out a light chuckle. "I know."

Ikuto couldn't take it. If she was going to act and talk like that then she'd have to deal with the consequences. At first his movements were slow as he used a combination of his own thrusts and raising and lowering her hips against him to move in and out of her hot, slick folds. They both moaned at the pure bliss that the feeling brought them.

If she hadn't brought her hands from his chest to his shoulders to help with her movements, Ikuto would have thought that he was dreaming. However, the loud moans that she was releasing into his ear told Ikuto that he was wide awake. "Amu."

She'd never heard him release her name in such a way before. The breathlessness of it made her own breathing hitch in her throat and her body burn with the desire to feel more of him. All from just the sound of her name falling from his lips. A response wouldn't form; the assault to all of her senses was too much for Amu to begin thinking of words as she worked herself closer to the edge she knew she was nearing.

She called out when she fell, though Ikuto couldn't tell what she was trying to say. He pumped in and out of her all the way through it, taking the spark she gave him. Moaning his own approval, Ikuto pulled out of the tight space he'd rather be in so that he could turn the girl in his arms. Amu let him move her, which only turned Ikuto on more. She wasn't resisting or going limp but she was allowing him to adjust her into a new position to carry on the fun.

How her legs managed to hold her up, Amu couldn't figure out, but Ikuto placed her so that her hands were against the tree with her butt in the air so that he could lean over her back. Fondling her through her shirt, Amu moaned again and again as his fingers moved to mold the soft flesh of her chest.

With her standing, Ikuto had no problem pushing her shorts down and losing his pants as well so that he could press his erection against her naked flesh. He bent over so that his chest was flush with her back before pushing back into her slick folds. Amu jerked a little at the intrusion but held her ground as he fully sheathed himself within her once more.

With her head hanging between her arms, Amu could feel the drool pooling at her lips as she tried to suck in some air while Ikuto continuously pushed in and pulled out of her. She was being pounded into the tree and could feel the bark cutting into her hands, but the pleasure she felt from his touches canceled out the pain.

Ikuto could feel her begin to tighten once more around him. He would not, however, let her orgasm stop him from pounding into her tight hole. Once again, she called out some incomprehensible word as she released her second spark to him.

Amu was so high on what she was feeling that she barely noticed that Ikuto had once again changed their positions. Her back was against the tree while he pounded into her. She tried to lock her legs around his hips to help hold her up, but Amu was too far gone to actually have any control of her body. Her eyes managed to lock onto his as he continued his thrusts that managed to hit the right spot every time.

Seeing her glazed over lusty look only made Ikuto want to take her harder and longer. He knew that he was far from coming, which meant that he was going to be having plenty of fun until he could stop himself. As her hands slid from his strong arms as they supported her, Ikuto bent himself forward and stole another kiss as she came yet again.

Amu sucked his tongue into her mouth and played with it with her own tongue as she felt him begin shifting them again. No longer caring what position they were in as long as he continued to do what he'd been doing, Amu kept her eyes closed and her mind focused on the tongue in her mouth. Not until Ikuto pulled away to breathe did she realize that he had her on the ground and was pounding her into the dirt and grass. Her legs tightened around his hips where he held them so that she could feel him more.

Her vision was starting to go hazy in a different way after she came for the seventh time. Consciousness was slipping away but Amu didn't want it to. This was the first time she'd wanted to have sex with Ikuto and the thought that she might regret it hung in her fore mind. Just before her eyes went black, she turned her head and stole one last kiss as Ikuto roughly pounded into her from behind.

When her body went slack, Ikuto realized that she'd passed out and wasn't just now refusing him. Like many times before, he wished that she was still awake since he couldn't stop feeding now.

Later on, when he was panting and out of breath, Ikuto pulled the sleeping girl and their clothes into his arms and began walking back to his house. That tree might have just become his new favorite spot on his property.

.

Morg: So…

Ikuto: What follows was amazing.

Amu: I think I might have died a little.

Morg: Is that why your nose is bleeding?

Ikuto: She got a nose bleed? I knew she loved it!

Amu: No! *covers face* I do not!

Morg: Review! I know that Amu enjoyed it! What about you?


	10. Chapter 10

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: So despite her cold.

Amu: And her hurting finger.

Morg: I'm going to update this story tonight too!

Ikuto: She doesn't own us though.

Amu: And she never will!

**~Spark of Life~**

Still unconscious in his arms, Amu didn't realize that Ikuto had carried her back to the house and to the bathroom. She had no idea that the turned on the water to fill the tub and placed them both inside of it either. Not until he was washing her body to get rid of the dirt that had accumulated on her skin did she start to regain awareness of her surroundings. It could have been the steam in the air or the way his hands made her feel as they skimmed across her torso, but Amu slowly began to focus on the wall opposite of her. The fact that Ikuto's hard body was beneath her was not lost to her.

Ikuto knew the moment she started waking up because she shifted slightly in his arms. Now, he had no problem with Amu waking up, however, her naked ass sliding across his crotch was not a good thing to have happen. Especially when he knew that she was going to be sore for at least a day or so after what they had just done. There was no way that Amu was going to want to continue where they'd been when she'd fallen unconscious.

Amu, on the other hand, was well aware of all the delicious sensations that Ikuto's skin transmitted to hers whenever they touched. The back half of her body, not counting where his hands were touching her stomach, burned with recognition of him. The moan that slipped from her lips was unintentional. Part of it was due to the exhaustion she felt and the lack of sleep she'd had to get over what her body had just gone through and the other half was from the want of that touch that was burning her.

Ikuto chuckled though he did not stop what he was doing. Letting Amu wake up to feeling the way he knew she was made him happy. Not only was the girl in his lap not fighting against his touches and caresses but she was practically admitting that she liked them. Something had shifted in their relationship and whatever it was, Ikuto liked it very much. Things were definitely going to be different from now on.

Amu couldn't get over how wonderful it felt to have him clean her. Before she'd hated him even looking at her while she bathed, but the way his hands moved to remove the dirt from their earlier romp left her wanting more. So much more now that she knew how much better it felt when she participated. Taunting him into taking her was no longer going to sate the need that burned within her. Amu knew, somewhere deep in her mind, that that need was only there because of the bond she shared with Ikuto. At the moment, however, that fact didn't matter. His hands on her, her back pressed against his chest was what mattered. Getting more of this feeling was what mattered.

Without words, Ikuto continued to feel his way around her body as he cleaned her. His hands ran along her legs, hips, arms, chest, shoulders and neck. Hot skin made contact with hot skin as he burned every inch he could reach in their position. The way she arched into his hands when he touched certain places made him smirk. Before he knew it, he was placing kisses along the back of her neck and moving her now wet hair off her shoulder to let his lips roam there.

Amu arched her neck away from those tantalizing lips to give the man better access to what they both wanted. If his fingers had set fire to her then his lips made her skin ignite into lava. It was all too good to be true. The gentle touches and tender kisses. The way he held her safely yet gave her space to breathe. This Ikuto was a completely different man from the beast that had first raped and kidnapped her. She liked this version way better.

Slowly, his kisses moved from her shoulder down her chest as Amu allowed herself to be turned in his arms. Thigh brushed against thigh as she maneuvered her legs to straddle him. His lips moved to skim along her collarbone, causing Amu to dip her head back and let out another moan.

Ikuto smirked against her skin before he lifted his head to catch her lips in a gentle kiss. Slowly, he moved against her so that she'd repeat the action back. Hungrily, Amu did so. Then they were kissing. Really kissing. Not just grabbing each other and putting their mouths to good use while trying to get the other person's clothes off, but kissing. Lips against lips, eyes closed with him leading her in what actions to take. Amu was dying and this was heaven.

Lifting his hands from where they had settled on her lower back, Ikuto took her chin into his palms so that he could tilt her face. This way, he could deepen the kiss without it seeming like he was attempting to devour her and control her.

Amu let it happen. She let him guide her with not only his lips but also his hands. Kissing was something that she wasn't good at. Besides Ikuto, no other man had ever kissed her before. Then again, besides Ikuto, no other man had ever touched her before. In that moment, through the haze Ikuto had created in her brain, Amu admitted that she never wanted another man to touch or kiss her. If it felt this good with Ikuto why should she even bother finding out what it felt like with someone else.

They broke apart to breathe without letting go of one another. Ikuto kept her face close and pressed his forehead to hers as they breathed into one another's mouths. Her eyes opened to see his already staring at her. Ikuto took in the sight of her red face and noticed it grow a little bit redder. So Amu was blushing because he was looking at her. This was good news for the man like beast.

Before he could so much as smirk, their lips were once again in a fierce battle of passion. Her hands came up to slip along his shoulders before her fingers curled into his shaggy hair. With her hands in their new position, Amu pulled herself closer to him. Chest to chest, lips to lips, they kissed until they had to break for air a second time.

Panting, Ikuto couldn't believe how much their relationship had changed in such a short amount of time. Only a few hours ago, he'd had her chained up to a bed so she wouldn't run away and now she was willingly making out with him. Whatever had happened, he was glad for it.

Amu knew that she was giving into temptation and that she should still hate the man that she was so desperate to be close to. However, she no longer had the urge to fight with herself and deny that she wanted him. At first, she'd thought that Ikuto was a horrible beast with a stuck up attitude that made him completely unlikable. Now she knew though that he was really just a socially awkward beast that didn't really know how to be nice or ask for something he wanted.

Pulling back only a little, Amu looked deep into his blue eyes. Without a clue for what she was looking for, she searched their depths.

Ikuto let her stare at him. Her eyes made him feel as if she was looking into his soul, but he didn't stop the invasion. They were connecting on a deeper level than which they were already bonded and he didn't want to risk losing what little connection they had already made. His hands still held her face, however, and he wasn't about to let her go. Even if Amu suddenly decided that she wanted to be anywhere but in his arms, Ikuto wasn't going to let her go. This was the girl that was different than all the others that he'd been bonded to before in his long life as a beast. This was the girl that he was willing to do almost anything for to protect her from Tadase and his stupid schemes. This was the girl that was unbelievably making him fall in love with her. The way she challenged him and the way she stood firm in the belief that she held some control over her life even when he was the one chaining her up and walking her around on a leash, made him admire her strong personality. The fact that even though he'd kidnapped her, raped her and held her against her will in a house she clearly didn't want to be in without her losing that fighting spirit, made him want her all the more. Amu had no idea what she did to him and if words could convey it then he would've already said it.

The depths of his eyes held his hurt, held his pain and something else that was so different from what she was seeing. Pain, anger, worry, want, need, they were all expected. It was the admiration that she saw there that confused Amu. If his eyes could tell her why she saw it there then she'd already have the answer. For a moment, the idea of simply asking sounded like a good idea. Then, Amu felt a hint of worry growing in the pit of her stomach. She liked to believe that he liked her and so that emotion was there for her. If she asked and he said differently, Amu wasn't sure how she'd be able to take the news.

Without waiting for him to pull her back, Amu pushed forwards and pressed her lips once more against his. She allowed herself to get lost in the sensation of kissing him so that all other thoughts, worries and fears would drift away while he assaulted every one of her senses.

Ikuto wasn't sure what had brought on the sudden kiss, but he wasn't about to complain about it. The feel of her lips against his made him relax. They reminded him that for now she was safe in his arms and that wasn't about to change.

Somewhere in the middle of their make out session while they were both naked in the bath tub, Ikuto realized that with the meet coming up, he couldn't leave her at home. It was something that they would have to talk about, though at the moment he didn't think he could form the proper sentences for Amu to understand what he was talking about. The way she was holding him just as close while their lips moved in a sultry dance made him almost forget what he was thinking.

At the last moment, he tucked the idea of talking her into behaving so he wouldn't have to put her on a leash when she went with him into the back of his mind. That was definitely a conversation they were going to have to have later. For now, he was simply going to enjoy the way they were holding each other.

.

Morg: So I don't know if anyone noticed, but there is absolutely no dialogue in this chapter.

Ikuto: Well, not spoken language.

Amu: I don't see where you're going with this.

Morg: He meant that you were communicating with body language.

Ikuto: Oh yeah!

Amu: Disgusting.

Morg: Review!

Ikuto: Since it wasn't a worthless chapter, I agree. You should review.

Amu: Please don't.


	11. Chapter 11

Morg: Heyo! Been a while for this one.

Ikuto: This would be one of my favorites.

Amu: Is that because it involves rape?

Morg: You make it sound horrible.

Ikuto: It isn't rape if you are willing.

Amu: I'm not willing and it is horrible!

Morg: Oh please!

Ikuto: She totally enjoys it.

Amu: I do not!

Morg: If I owned you, you would never get away with such obvious lies.

**~Spark of Life~**

The fact that they hadn't had sex while in the bath together didn't bother Ikuto. He was more focused on the fact that the girl that was currently sleeping next to him had kissed him back. They were making progress, and though things were going a lot differently with Amu than any other girl Ikuto had been with before, he didn't mind it in the slightest. This only made him want to protect her more. The meet was going to be dangerous. He couldn't afford to let the others know how attached he was, especially since it meant that Tadase would try to make a move once again. Being cold to her was his best defense. The thought pained him, but he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk her.

Amu shifted slightly in her sleep. She muttered something under her breath so Ikuto couldn't actually understand what was said, though it was clear that she wasn't uncomfortable in her slumber.

After their bath, Ikuto had dried them both off before slipping them into his large bed. This was the first time Amu hadn't been chained while she slept. This was also the first time that he wasn't forcing her to stay in her room. Somewhere between sweeping her off her feet and listening to her giggle after they were dry and placing her on the bed, the pinkette had fallen back asleep. Ikuto felt that it was a good sign that she was relaxed enough to fall asleep in his arms, considering she knew what he was.

Though he did need to sleep, Ikuto didn't need to do it often. At the moment he was content with lying with her under the blankets of his bed and watching her breath evenly. She was curled into his side, seeking the warmth from his body since they were both still naked. Ikuto had to admit that his house could get a little drafty, though he didn't notice considering he had the ability to transform into a beast with thick fur.

With his head propped up on his elbow, Ikuto was able to watch as a silky lock of pink hair drifted down Amu's cheek to move with her breath. She wrinkled her nose as the hair tickled her face and shifted slightly. Not wanting her to wake up, Ikuto carefully tucked the hair back into place. Amu gave a slight hum of satisfaction before her hands snuggled deeper into the space between her chest and his.

Cuddling was something that he'd never done before with any of his other mates. Sex was the main objective of being together. Once they were unconscious and he'd fed enough, Ikuto always left them to wake on their own. Laying there with Amu only made him want to be the first thing she saw when she woke up. This feeling was completely new to him and he didn't think he deserved to feel it.

Beasts weren't meant to be happy. The terrible things they'd done made them deserve to live in Hell. Granted, Ikuto knew a few others who claimed to find happiness. They were currently blending into society and living their lives like normal humans. He'd been surprised when he'd found signs of a few around Amu's old neighborhood, but he hadn't investigated. He was misfortune and he didn't think he needed to bring his bad luck into other people's lives.

Amu shifted again in her sleep. This time she mumbled his name in an almost frantic way. Ikuto was shocked to hear it from her. Trying his best to soothe her, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Once again, she sighed into his warmth and settled down. He was intrigued now, wanting to know what she could be dreaming about that would make her say his name in that way.

Ikuto didn't have to wait long to find out. Not two minutes later, Amu screamed and wretched herself upright on the bed. She sat panting with the sheets pooled in her lap and her back heaving. Ikuto was too shocked to do anything. He was frozen in place as he lay on his bed looking at the gasping girl.

Amu's frantic eyes searched the room. She found it familiar though she knew she'd never been there before. It smelled like Ikuto, which for some odd reason made her relax a little. "Ikuto?"

Broken from his surprise by the sound of her voice, Ikuto smirked. "I'm right here, Amu."

She turned slowly to look at the boy lying beside her with one hand propping up his head. He had his ever present smirk on his face as she blushed a little. Not because she was naked before him, she was well beyond being embarrassed about that, but because she'd wanted him to be there and he was. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I… I was having a strange dream."

Gently, Ikuto coaxed her body until she was lying once more beside him. She stayed on her back and looked at the ceiling as he looked down at her. "Want to tell me about it?"

Amu thought it over for a moment before nodding her head. She didn't know what it meant, but the dream had frightened her. "I was back in my old house, living my life like normal, except you weren't there. You were supposed to come as per our deal but you never did. No one would believe me when I told them about you and said that I must have been dreaming because it never happened. No matter how I called or sent my thoughts to you, you didn't come. It frightened me, I guess."

Her voice had started off strong but by the end he was glad that he wasn't human so that he couldn't understand her soft words. "You were frightened because I wasn't there?"

One of his eyebrows rose with his comment and Amu wanted to smack him a little. "Don't say it like that! I was really worried that something had happened to you!"

Ikuto dropped his look and his attitude. It was obvious that Amu was still worked up about her dream so teasing her wasn't the best way to go about making her feel calm. "Amu, I'm not going anywhere. I need you, remember? I won't survive long without you. My humanity will leave and then I'll die. I won't ever let you go."

His words had a slight bite of sadness in them, almost as if he regretted that he had to say them, but somehow, for some really unwanted reason, they warmed Amu's heart. She smiled a soft smile before scooting closer to his warm chest. "Ikuto, I know you have problems with yourself and who you are, but as I promised, I am trying and I am discovering that most of your problems with you shouldn't exist. If you truly were a beast, we would have never eaten dinner together or played outside. You wouldn't have asked for my name or held me so gently in the bath. Right now, we wouldn't be here talking because you wouldn't want me for any reason besides sex. That's how I know you aren't a monster."

Ikuto couldn't believe his ears. Amu, the girl he'd raped on many occasions and played with her mentally as well, was trying to console him. Her words did make him feel better, but at the same time, he felt worse. "Amu, I have to talk to you seriously. In a few days we'll have to leave for a meet. It is a gathering of beasts. Sort of like our clan is coming together for an annual reunion. I'm going to have to bring you along because I can't leave you here unprotected. Tadase will stop at nothing to get to you. I'll also let you off your leash while we're there if you promise to stay by my side."

Amu nodded her head. "I can handle that."

Ikuto nodded in return before sitting up and looking down at her seriously. "I will also have to be mean to you. I don't mean that I'll hurt you physically before the others, but if I show you any warmth then the beasts that have something against me will come after you. If it seems like we make each other's lives hell and are only together because I'm forcing you then they should leave you alone. Except for Tadase, of course. He's a bastard that won't stop until I'm dead."

Staying silent as Ikuto explained himself, Amu finally spoke up. "Someday, explain to me why he wants to ruin your life so much."

Ikuto nodded once again, something he found himself doing a lot in their conversation. "Can you do the rest?"

Amu thought it over. It wouldn't be that hard to go back to the way their relationship was. Something about that idea though, made her not want to do it. "I think I can handle it as long as when it is just you and I, we can be nice to each other. I like this side of you a lot more."

Her honesty made Ikuto lean down and nuzzle his nose against her. One light peck to her lips and he smiled at her. "Of course I'll be nice to you when we're alone. Being mean was something I never wanted."

Amu blushed at his actions and giggled a little because of his affection. "I think our relationship is improving for the better now and I don't want it to go back to being what it was before. I like being able to talk to you."

Ikuto agreed with her completely, but he couldn't just say it outright. He knew that they were still going to have rough patches and be a little on the tough side when figuring out their relationship in the future. They were immortal now and that meant they had eternity to figure it out. "I like it too."

That was all he could say, but Amu didn't push for more. She knew. She understood that he couldn't really promise anything with such a long life in front of them. "So how are we getting to this meet?"

Ikuto smirked before rolling to be on top of her. "You're going to ride on my back, of course."

.

Morg: Kind of short, but I got the important stuff in there.

Ikuto: You forgot the lemon.

Amu: I don't think there was supposed to be one.

Morg: Nope! Just a lot of fluff!

Ikuto: I like the idea of Amu riding me though.

Amu: You are a pervert.

Morg: That isn't until the next chapter though!

Ikuto: Review guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Morg: Heyo! So I'm the worst.

Ikuto: You got that right!

Amu: Don't be so mean.

Morg: I just moved to Michigan, which is fourteen hours from Nebraska, and I've been working about sixty hours a week. Which is a lot!

Ikuto: Excuses, excuses.

Amu: Holy!

Morg: So I apologize for not updating! But I'm going to give up sleep now to do just that~!

Ikuto: Yeah…

Amu: Good thing she doesn't actually own us or I'd be feeling neglected!

**~Spark of Life~**

Standing once again in the room with the large open window, Amu watching in amazement as Ikuto transformed into his beastly self. This was something Amu figured she'd never get tired of watching. His hands and feet turned into paws as his body became covered with fur the same beautiful blue as his hair. Limbs elongated to form his powerful legs and his torso stretched to form his massive body. Despite all the changes, especially to his face, Amu noticed that Ikuto had the same eyes in either form. They were deep, calling her to fall into their depths and Amu struggled to stay afloat. Losing herself now would be pointless.

The giant form of the man that needed her to survive turned to face her. Amu gulped a little. Not with fear of the beast before her, but of the thought of having to ride him. Certain that she was going to fall off, Amu took a step backwards.

The look in the beast's eyes showed hurt. Amu quickly took a step forward to take Ikuto's snout into her hands. She pulled his head down closer to rest her forehead against his furry one in order to reassure him that she wasn't frightened of him. "What if I fall off?"

A breathy chuckled filled the air. Was Ikuto laughing at her in beast form?

Amu huffed before she turned away and crossed her arms. "I've never ridden on a beast before! How am I supposed to stay on!"

Despite being unable to talk to her, Ikuto did his best to communicate. Transforming back would be a waste of time. Nudging her shoulder, he forced Amu to turn around and face him. Hoping that the look in his eyes said it all, Ikuto tried to convey the message that he'd never let her fall.

That look. The look that said that he'd care for her always was there. In his eyes. The eyes she knew she'd drown in if she looked into them for too long. The gaze that held her now forced a thick blush up onto her cheeks. Amu couldn't look away, even if she wanted to.

Finally, Ikuto blinked and turned away while lowering his body to the floor so Amu could climb onto his shoulders. They'd travel like this for most of the way until Ikuto figured they'd have to walk so no one realized that he'd carried her. Beasts were not to be ridden unless the partnership was unbreakable, which entailed complete loyalty from both parties. Anything less was considered shameful. Beasts were not common mules used to carry loads for humans.

Ikuto wasn't about to share all that with Amu, however, he believed that if they could work things out then they could get to that point. He'd mention to her later not to tell anyone about how they got there.

Amu stared at the beast form of Ikuto as he waited for her to climb onto his back. She was so unsure about everything. What if she pulled his fur too hard? It was so silky too. So silky that she could easily lose her grip and fall. "Ikuto, are you sure about this?"

The man turned giant beast let out a whine that resembled something from a dog.

"This doesn't help your 'I'm not a dog' case, you know. Just… just let me know if I'm pulling too hard and don't let me fall."

With that, Amu climbed the best she could up onto Ikuto's furry back. Everything in front, below and behind her was covered in his fur. There was nothing to hold onto. The second he started to stand up, however, Amu was clenching his fur for dear life. All of her fears of falling returned as she clenched her thighs around his hunches and squeezed her eyes shut.

Wind. She felt the wind first. In all actuality if it hadn't been for the wind flying against her face, forcing her hair back, Amu wouldn't have realized that they were moving yet. Ikuto was so smooth and graceful with his movements that Amu couldn't help but be amazed. She knew from the way he moved in his human shape that he could move the way he wanted to. Most of the time his feet made no sound against the ground.

"Maybe you're more like a cat?"

A low growl emitted from Ikuto's throat, causing Amu to sigh. So that wasn't it either. Ikuto had mentioned being a lot of different types of animals combined, hence the reason he was referred to as a beast.

With her eyes open, Amu realized that they were literally flying along the country side. Trees and other objects blurred by. Despite how fast they were going, Amu's fears left her. Ikuto wouldn't let anything happen to her. He'd been mean to her in the past and treated her roughly, but Amu had never been actually hurt. Things could have been a lot worse. Hell! He could be carrying her in his mouth at the moment and yet she was seated safely on his back.

Her grip loosened as Amu grew more confident the longer they traveled. Slipping off seemed like a distant worry since she barely felt a jolt even when he jumped over something or made a sharp turn. Amu loved every second of the ride. Soon enough she was smiling and laughing while playing with his fur beneath her fingers.

Having left early in the morning, Amu was rather surprised when the sun began to set. She was even more so shocked when Ikuto didn't seem to be slowing down despite the darkness creeping over the land. Soon enough the stars came out to play. Being far away from any sort of large city, Amu could really, really see the stars. They were so bright and filled the sky in such an amazing way. Never before had she thought that there were so many. Of course, she knew, but imagining something you've never seen is difficult. Now she was experiencing it first hand and loving every second of it.

Having her on his back, Ikuto found, was rather comfortable. Never before had he carried anyone in this way. When kidnapping Amu, he'd carried her in his mouth while being careful not to bite her too hard. Now she was hugging the back of his neck while sighing in contentment. A sound that Ikuto figured he'd never get tired of hearing.

No matter how often he thought the same thoughts they never failed to shock him a little. Amu really was different from any of the mates he'd had before and Ikuto really liked that about her. Everything was different. From her reactions to the way she carried herself. The fact that she pointed out his good sides while trying to help with his bad made him feel lucky. Something he had felt in a long time. That frightened Ikuto. Things were going too well. Sooner rather than later, Ikuto knew that something bad was going to happen. His life was never easy and Ikuto knew that just because he had Amu now that hadn't changed.

Feeling rather sleepy, Amu rested her face against the soft fur in front of her. The muscles moving beneath her lulled her into a half sleep state. Even though she wasn't the one doing any work, Amu was only mostly human. Darkness had settled over the land and her body was telling her that it was time to sleep. "Ikuto, I'm sleepy. Promise not to let me fall."

There was no response. Amu wasn't expecting one. She knew that Ikuto couldn't communicate with her in his beast form. Amu, however, wasn't worried. She knew that Ikuto wouldn't let her fall. Warning him about falling asleep was all she wanted.

Slowly her eyes drifted shut as Ikuto continued to run.

He could feel the fact that she was asleep. Her body had been tense for most of the day as she held onto him, though now Amu felt like dead weight as her body relaxed fully into sleep. Ikuto slowed his pace only slightly to make sure that she wouldn't shift suddenly and slip off. He'd catch her if that happened, but he couldn't be careful enough.

Amu wasn't heavy by any means and Ikuto barely felt burdened as he carried her across the country side. They would be traveling in this was for two more days before he'd transform back walk the rest of the way with her. Not that Ikuto minded spending more time with Amu. The girl was fascinating.

With that thought in mind, he carried on running throughout the night until he felt her stirring on his back. Ikuto wanted to be able to greet her as she woke, but he couldn't.

Amu woke with the same sensation she'd fallen asleep with. One of moving really fast while not moving at all. It was sort of like being in a convertible without the safety of a seatbelt. This way of travel was probably less dangerous, however, considering there was no metal to be twisted and sliced through her skin. Just a quick drop and a hard ground. If Ikuto ever let her hit it.

Her stomach rumbled but they continued traveling without stopping throughout the day. Soon enough Amu was back to being asleep as Ikuto ran his fastest. The quicker he got to the spot where they'd start walking, the quicker he and Amu could eat and rest a little. Despite having slowed down the first night, Ikuto sped up even more when she fell asleep the second night.

By early afternoon the following day, they were far enough along that Ikuto called it quits. He was tired. Running constantly was tough on his body despite his good shape and he wanted to be well rested by the time they made it to the meet.

Amu was slightly surprised when Ikuto began slowing down. A different kind of anxiety hit her. Soon they'd be at the meet, which meant that she'd be surrounded by beasts and they couldn't all be like Ikuto.

After stopping, Ikuto transformed back into his human form and helped Amu to take off the backpack she'd been wearing since before they left his mansion. Inside it were clothes for him to put on and food and water. Amu also had a change of clothes.

Being in his human form, Ikuto stretched his legs a little before he settled against a shady tree. Patting the ground next to him, Ikuto signaled for Amu to join him so they could talk. "So, you mustn't tell anyone that you rode most of the way on my back. We'd both get into trouble for that. You also must be careful around all other beasts. Even if I introduce someone as a friend, don't trust them."

Amu nodded her head as her fears got a little stronger.

Ikuto seemed to notice the tenseness of her body and pulled her closer to his side with his arm. "Don't worry so much. I promise you that not everyone there will be a beast. Also, I doubt every beast will be there. Just because I was summoned does not mean everyone was."

Nodding her head, Amu tried to relax a little. Being in such a comfortable spot with Ikuto helped, though she didn't want to admit it. "I think I can handle this. Just promise you won't leave me unless you absolutely have to."

Ikuto nodded and swore that he wouldn't before they got up and started walking. They'd make it to their destination sometime before night fell. Ikuto was aware that Amu was thankful for that.

.

Morg: Again! Sorry for taking so long!

Ikuto: Why can't you put more lemons in this?

Amu: It doesn't need more lemons.

Morg: Don't ever say that again. So the next chapter is about the meet. Look forward to it please!

Ikuto: Review so Amu and I can get back to doing what we do best!

Amu: Not touching each other!

Morg: LIES!


	13. Chapter 13

Morg: Heyo! I know you've been waiting for this chapter so I decided to post it on today!

Ikuto: What's so special about today?

Amu: Nothing really.

Morg: It's my **birthday**! (Yesterday! I didn't have time to update…)

Ikuto: Why should we be excited?

Amu: We're not!

Morg: If I owned you, you would be!

**~Spark of Life~**

Ikuto stopped holding her hand and started pulling Amu by her wrist as they got closer. Once they really made it into beast territory, he let her go all together and whispered that she should follow close behind him with her head low since he hadn't declared her his mate yet and the other members of their little beast tribe would consider her rude if she walked beside him.

Amu complied with Ikuto's request rather quickly after seeing how anxious he was about everything happening. She could tell that he was tense and ready for anything that may happen. Lessening his burden was the least she could do.

While keeping her head down like Ikuto instructed, Amu stole glances around out of the corners of her eyes. She could see other beasts moving around and she was positive that some of the people she saw were just regular humans, but there was no way to be certain. At least, she couldn't tell.

Ikuto was on the lookout for one particular beast out of all the others. There was no doubt in his mind that Tadase was going to stir up trouble in some way. Unfortunately, the beast he thought he was going to have as an ally turned out to be the opposite.

Being able to tell from a distance, Ikuto didn't really want to greet Nagihiko but he had little choice. The other beast was his friend and Ikuto didn't want to avoid him, even if Nagi hadn't fed in a while and was considered on the brink of insanity.

"Ikuto, great to see you."

"Cut the sarcasm, Nagihiko and go find someone to get a spark from."

Amu continued to stand a little behind Ikuto with her head down. She could, however, see the other beast that her 'master' was speaking to. His long purple hair was more than beautiful though his eyes did indeed look more than a little dangerous.

"Whatever, I'll make it a little longer before I need to find someone to bond with again. I can hold out. Is this your new fuck?"

Ikuto smirked as he jerked his head back towards Amu. He'd warned her that he was going to have to be a little crude about their relationship. "Yeah. Isn't she hot?"

Nagi circled the pinkette as he took her in. "I'm kind of jealous that you found her first. Is this the chick you had the deal with? What happened to that?"  
>Ikuto let out a low growl as he pulled Nagihiko closer to him. "I broke it of course. Tadase was sniffing around and you know how that fucker likes to mess with what is mine."<p>

"That isn't very nice of you to say about me, Ikuto."

Amu stiffened instantly at the sound of a voice that she knew rather well. Tadase had once visited her room while she was still living at home and Amu was certain that if Ikuto hadn't shown up that night then she would have been raped by an entirely new person. Having long ago come to terms with the fact that Ikuto's touch felt good, Amu was certain that anyone else touching her would just be painful.

Ikuto showed no physical difference in his attitude from the sound of the other beast's voice, but his tone did hide a hint of a growl in it. "Like I give a fuck if I offend you or not."

Smirking, Tadase moved closer to the taller nonhuman and his pinkette. "I think you should considering that I'm helping run this little meet and I would hate to have to order you to be the entertainment."

Ikuto narrowed his eyes before taking a small step closer to Amu. "You are not Him and I will never do what you say."

Shrugging his shoulders, Tadase began to turn away. "Suit yourself but I do have input this year. I would watch your back if I were you."

Once the other nonhuman was gone, Ikuto moved again without saying anything to anyone until he made it to the small house that he and Amu would be staying in while at the meet. The majority of the tribe was sure to be there for a few days in order to make sure everything was taken care of.

The door shut and Ikuto pulled Amu into his arms. "I really hope that he doesn't follow through with that threat, but I have to warn you. If he does, I won't be able to refuse."

Amu hugged the beastly man back mostly due to the fact that he was holding onto her rather worriedly. Almost as if he thought she was going to run away. "Okay? I don't know what he meant though. When he said you could be the entertainment, what did he mean?"

Ikuto swallowed hard before pulling back enough to still hold Amu tightly to his chest but far enough so that he could look into her eyes. "If I am called to be the entertainment then that means I will have to feed from you in front of everyone."

Amu froze. Not only was that sort of disgusting, but everyone else there would watch Ikuto make her scream and beg for more. "Please Ikuto, do whatever you can to make that not happen."

From the sound of her voice, Ikuto could tell that Amu really hated the idea of what he'd just told her. He hated it as well, but if Tadase wanted to make his life hell then there was little that Ikuto could do about it. "I'm going to try my hardest, Amu. You just keep acting the way you have been and you'll slip right through without anyone paying any attention to you."

Nodding her head, Amu allowed for Ikuto to pick her up off her feet and carry her further into their little house. He showed her around while she was still in his arms until they reached the bedroom. Having just arrived and none of the talks or meetings starting until the next day, Ikuto decided that they both needed a little rest. Without letting Amu go, he crawled into the bed and held her tight as she fell asleep.

XXX

Ikuto knew that the meet was going to be boring. He'd known that he was going to have to attend several different talks and meetings that held little interest to him. Finding most of what was going on stupid; Ikuto paid little attention and prayed that the day would hurry by so that they could be that much closer to returning to his estate.

Amu continued to do her best by being unseen as she followed Ikuto like a shadow. Her head was constantly kept down to the point where her neck felt a little sore, but that didn't make her bring attention to herself. There was no way in hell that Amu wanted to end up as the entertainment for all the other lecherous nonhuman beasts that were attending the meet. The day passed for her without Amu ever speaking a word.

"We made it through the first day without an incident. You did very well today, Amu."

The pinkette nodded as she lay in Ikuto's arms as they tried to fall asleep once again. "How many more days will we be here?"

Ikuto shrugged with the girl still in his arms. "I can't say. If the arguments take a while then we will be here for a while. I think after tomorrow you can stay here alone in the house if you want. I would rather you be with me the entire time so that I know you are safe, but you will be less likely to attract unwanted attention if you just stay here."

Amu nodded her head before her eyes began to feel a little heavy. "Why do I have to follow you around now? Is it simply so you can keep an eye on me?"

"No, I have to establish the fact that you are mine and that no other beast can touch you. That's why I said you will have to be with me all day tomorrow as well. This is a big step for us, you know. Not that long ago I was chaining you to a bed so that you wouldn't run away. Now I trust you to stay in this house alone."

Amu giggled a little before patting Ikuto's chest with her free hand. "I don't think you have to worry about me escaping from here. I'm surrounded by a lot of beasts that I don't know. I think I'd rather take my chances with you."

Smirking, Ikuto began to play with Amu's hair with the hand that wasn't behind his head. "Good point. You really can't go anywhere while we're here. Maybe I should invite some of them to come stay near our place so you won't try to run from there either."

Amu slapped him lightly on the chest as she closed her heavy eyes. Following Ikuto around all day was tough work and Amu was tired. "I don't think that's necessary. I can't exactly return home at this point and shout surprise, can I?"

Ikuto hadn't thought of that. Amu had been missing from her home for almost six months. The police would have declared her dead already. If she ever went back, she would have to have one hell of a story prepared for her family. "I'm sorry I had to take you."

A feeling of relief swept through Amu. "Thank you."

Not another word was said before they fell asleep.

.

Morg: Short. My bad.

Ikuto: Throw a lemon in. That always makes it longer.

Amu: She was late finishing this story as it is.

Morg: I meant to update it yesterday along with the others for my birthday but I went to the Nickelback concert instead. I regret nothing! Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Morg: Heyo! Five hundred people love me!

Ikuto: Are you still going on about that?

Amu: I guess she should sort of be proud.

Morg: Of course I am! My readers mean everything to me!

Ikuto: What do we mean to you?

Amu: Please don't say something like 'none of this would be possible without you'.

Morg: I don't own you, so you don't mean much…

Ikuto: I feel the love.

Amu: Figures.

Morg: Sorry!

Ikuto: No, I mean, I feel Amu's love. Like right now. She's on my lap.

Amu: Let me freaking go! Pervert!

Morg: … Oh…

**~Spark of Life~**

"You did well yesterday so there should be nothing for you to worry about today. Alright?"

Amu sighed for about the fiftieth time before shoving Ikuto towards the door of their little house. "Look, you sound like a worried parent leaving their kid home alone for the first time. I get it, don't open the door for strangers. Just go and hurry back."

Hesitating for only a second more, Ikuto finally just nodded, pecked a kiss onto Amu's lips and headed out the door for more boring meetings that meant nothing to him.

Amu waited until she was sure the beastly man was gone before she did a little happy dance and hummed to herself. Sure, she liked being in Ikuto's presence because that guaranteed her Ikuto's protection, but following him around for the last couple days like she had been was so tiresome. At least now she could rest.

Letting her eyes drift around the little house, Amu suddenly didn't feel as tired as she had before. Rest smest, she could do that later. For now she was going to explore. Even if she couldn't leave the actual house, that didn't mean she couldn't get a better look at it. The tour Ikuto had given her was rather short and she'd been carried so it wasn't like Amu had gotten to really look at anything.

First thing first, however. Every good explorer needed strength and Ikuto's fussing had taken most of the morning which meant that Amu hadn't had breakfast yet. The thought made her stomach growl. Then again, why not start with the kitchen?

Smiling to herself, Amu headed straight for the small kitchen that Ikuto had shown her before. He'd gotten her food a couple of times, but she'd never seen where he'd gotten easily made substance from. Not that it mattered now as she snooped through the cupboards and pantry. Plates, dishes, cups and silverware. Yep, it was all there. Not much for food though, causing Amu to have to settle for some instant ramen.

The warm broth and noodles definitely hit the spot as Amu slurped them down before rinsing her bowl and heading out of the kitchen. Since that was taken care of, she wanted to do some more exploring. Ikuto was going to be gone for a while, but Amu doubted that he'd really be able to stick around the entire time since he knew she was here. The man was just so overprotective sometimes. Amu had already reassured him that she wouldn't try to make a run for it considering all the beasts standing between her and her freedom.

Moving through the living room, nothing really caught the pinkette's eye. A couch and a chair. No pictures on the wall, no nice looking wallpaper to make the room pretty. Nothing. It was a functional room only. So boring.

The dining room wasn't much different. Just a table and chairs, leaving Amu to head up the stairs in search of something better. Knowing what the bedroom looked like, Amu headed for the guest room first. Just a bed. Nice.

The study was a little better. At least there were books and stuff in there to cover up the bleakness of the walls. Amu really needed to redecorate the place for Ikuto. Maybe he wouldn't hate coming to the meets if he had a nicer place to stay in.

The thought made Amu giggle to herself as she entered the bathroom. She'd been in there before, sure, but not without Ikuto. The beast was certainly possessive. Not that Amu hadn't already known that. She had been chained to a bed for a while. There was no longer anything for her to be shy about in front of her 'master'.

Giggling to herself once again, Amu moved to leave the bathroom. A voice stopped her dead in her tracks. Body tightening, Amu held herself back from screaming.

"Glad to see that you can find some enjoyment while he's gone."

That voice. It was that voice. It was _his _voice. The man that wasn't a man that had come to her before. Before Ikuto had taken her. This man was the reason that Ikuto had taken her. To keep her safe from him. The one threatening Ikuto about making them the entertainment. Amu hated him. "Wh-what do you want?"

Tilting his head to the side, Tadase watched from his relaxed position against the wall at the top of the stairs as Amu stared into his eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. "To break your bond with that asshole."

The wrong kind of shivers ran down Amu's body. "Wh-what?"

Groaning, Tadase rubbed a hand against his face. Leave it to Amu to be dense. He should have known that Ikuto wasn't going to ever go for brains before looks. "It's simple. I don't like you with Ikuto so I'm here to make a deal with you."

"I don't w-want you to r-rape me though."

Letting out a deep breath, Tadase forced himself to stay calm. "Right, well it doesn't have to be me, now does it? I'm just saying that we are going to come up with a plan to get you away from him. I know how much you hate it. How much you can't stand him being even near you. This man that's really a beast who raped you. How could you want it? How could you want him?"

Amu's brain was taking in the words coming from the blonde's mouth, but she wasn't quite agreeing with him. Ikuto wasn't so bad. Tadase didn't have to bad mouth him in the way that he was, but something told Amu that she better not stand up for Ikuto at the moment. That that wasn't what the blond wanted to hear her say. The small fear that Tadase would just rape her if she didn't agree crept into her mind, causing Amu to use her caution in replying to the statements thrust at her. "I-I don't like it."

Tadase watched as the pinkette finally broke eye contact and looked towards the floor. Her bottom lip was pulled up between her teeth, causing him to realize why Ikuto didn't mind fucking her. "So are you going to agree and do this the easy way?"

Frantically, Amu tried to figure out what to do and say while making her face just show that she was being shy about accepting. "I just have to sleep with another man, right?"

Pleased that the human girl was actually listening to what he was saying and not trying to lock herself behind flimsy closet doors again, Tadase turned on his princely charm and smiled. "That's right. All you have to do is have sex with another male that is not Ikuto."

Happy that for the moment Tadase was not trying to just rape her, Amu nodded slowly still trying to come up with something to tell the beast to make him leave. She and Ikuto had just started figuring things out, not to mention she didn't have much of a home to return to. Not that her parents wouldn't welcome her back with open arms, but Amu wasn't sure if she could go back. Things had changed. She had changed. Besides, she had a promise to keep with Ikuto. She was going to try. "I-I think I can manage that."

The smile on his face twisted into a sadistic smirk as Tadase listened to the blonde stutter. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head, trying to work out a way to be free of Ikuto. "How so?"

Amu gulped. She had been hoping that the man before her would just accept that she could do it and leave. Not that Amu was really planning on doing anything with anyone who wasn't Ikuto. "H-he promised to let me visit a couple of old friends during the next few months if I behaved h-here. I-I know I can convince o-one of them to help me."

Sighing, Tadase pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against the entire time to move closer to the pinkette. Stopping just before he touched her, the beast stared down into her eyes as if searching for any hint that she was lying.

Amu was praying that her horrible lying skills were being masked by her fear for the man before her. She knew that Ikuto could feel that she was afraid and that he would be there as soon as he could escape whatever meeting he was in, but she couldn't count on him rescuing her every time something happened.

As if he finally decided that Amu could possibly be telling the truth and that she would be attempting to free herself from the beast he hated, Tadase took a step back. "I'll give you a year."

"A year?"

Raising an eyebrow as he continued to move away from the trembling pinkette, Tadase let his smile soften. She was just as easy to manipulate as the others had been. "Yes, the time might seem long to your human brain but it is nothing to me. You have a year to find someone else or I will personally take care of the matter."

The blonde beastly man left just as Amu collapsed onto her knees in the middle of the bathroom doorway. Tadase didn't give a glance back as he left the house.

Amu was still kneeling there, gripping the doorframe as if it was the only thing keeping her on the ground, when Ikuto returned. He'd felt the fear course through her while he'd been in the middle of a meeting. However, he couldn't leave it due to the fact that He was leading it. With Tadase's threat already hanging over their heads, Ikuto couldn't afford to be on His bad side.

Tears filled Amu's eyes as Ikuto wrapped his arms around her. "Amu? What happened?"

"T-Tadase was here. He… he wanted to…"

Body stiffening, Ikuto had to admit that he already knew Tadase had been there. He could smell the other beast's scent still in his house. A fact that he didn't like one bit. "What happened, Amu? Just calm down and tell me."

Hands finally releasing the doorframe, Amu clutched the front of Ikuto's shirt as she pulled herself closer to him. "He wanted to break our bond, but I didn't want him to. I lied to him. Only a year, Ikuto. He is only giving me a year to break it with someone else before he comes back."

A low growl erupted from Ikuto's throat as he held Amu closer to him. "I would never let that happen. I will never let that happen. I'll keep you safe, Amu."

Whimpering slightly, Amu pressed herself closer to the only beast that could ever make her feel safe.

.

Morg: Well, I don't know if you guys were expecting that or not, but you got it anyways!

Ikuto: Stupid Tadagay.

Amu: Whatever, I just want to be free.

Morg: That's a lie.

Ikuto: I agree.

Amu: It is not!

Morg: We could always let the readers decide.

Ikuto: I'm telling you that it is a lie. Just take my word for it.

Amu: No one is dumb enough to do that, Ikuto! And the readers don't know what they're talking about!

Morg: How dare you! My readers are the best of the best because they love Amuto!

Ikuto: Hell yeah.

Amu: You're both delusional.


	15. Chapter 15

Morg: Heyo! Gah! It has been forever since I updated this!

Ikuto: Yeah? So what?

Amu: Wait… Ikuto, don't you like this story?

Morg: He does. He's just pretending like it doesn't matter so much.

Ikuto: No, it really doesn't matter. I can do those things to Amu any time.

Amu: Lies!

Morg: It would be the truth if I owned you…

**~Spark of Life~**

Panting, Ikuto pushed himself off the bed. One of the hardest things for a beast to do was to stop feeding before being satisfied. Ikuto only pushed himself away because Amu had asked him not to be too rough. He was only checking their bond, after all. She'd been so shaken up after he'd found her kneeling in front of the bathroom. This was the least he could do for her.

Unable to fully comprehend what was happening due to the enormous amounts of pleasure coursing through her veins, Amu clenched and unclenched her hands on the bed sheets. Her mind was telling her that something was missing and her hands were searching. "Ikuto?"

Holding himself back, Ikuto turned away from the tempting pinkette to press his forehead to the wall. The best way to fight off the urge was to remove it from his mind. "Please, be silent for a moment."

Finally, Amu's mind processed what was happening. Ikuto was being kind to her. He was backing off in order to take it easy on her and her body. Scrambling, Amu pulled the blankets out from under her naked body to hide it from view. If Ikuto needed a moment then she would give it to him. She would give him all the time he needed.

With his fists clenched, Ikuto turned back to look at the girl he'd left on the bed. Amu was sitting against the headboard of the bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. Those innocent golden eyes just stared back at him as he tried to get himself under control. "Don't tempt me."

Shuddering a little due to the tone of his voice and the smolder in his eyes, Amu tightened her grip on the covers. "Wh-what am I doing?"

Closing his eyes, Ikuto let his head fall back as he breathed in and out in deep breaths. Amu was just too fucking tempting no matter what she did. "Doesn't matter. I just want you."

That time the feeling skirting down her spine was due to the fact that his words turned her on. Ikuto seemed to have known it, too, by the way he growled. "I'm sorry."

Those whispered words managed to give Ikuto the last little bit of push he needed to finally get himself under control. "I think I'm all right now."

Fiddling with the blankets, Amu looked up at him. Honestly, she didn't mind if they continued for a bit longer, though Ikuto seemed to think they needed to stop after three rounds. "Are you sure?"

"Don't do that, Amu."

"Do what?"

"Tempt me on purpose. We're done for today."

No, that was definitely not regret she was feeling upon hearing his words. Amu did not like having sex with Ikuto. Not at all. Even though it felt more than amazing. She didn't like it.

Seeing the guilty look in her eyes, Ikuto sighed before moving back to the bed. Wasn't helping that he was standing naked in front of her either. She was being tempted as well. "Amu, I would gladly like to fuck you into oblivion, but we can't do that right now. We're in the middle of the meet with Tadase around. I will not put you into a position that will leave you in a weakened state."

Covering her face with her hands, Amu groaned. She felt so dirty for wanting Ikuto. "I know. I'm sorry."

Ikuto couldn't just stand there and let Amu take all the blame for the situation they were in. He wanted her as well. Crawling onto the soft mattress, Ikuto pulled the blankets away from the girl before making her lie down with him. He pulled her into his chest before placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Don't worry about it. There will be plenty of time for that once we get home."

Blushing harder, Amu just nodded without looking at Ikuto. Her mind was so confused and entirely too full at the moment. Thoughts and fears were swirling around. Most of them focused around Ikuto. How could they not with the man holding her so tight and yet gently to him. "Ikuto?"

Having known the questions that were coming due to the fact that he could feel her emotions and thoughts when they pertained to him, Ikuto decided it was best to talk about it now. "Yes?"

"Can I ask why Tadase is trying to make us break up?"

Taking one of her hands into his, Ikuto played with her fingers as he decided what to say. "I suppose I should just start from the beginning."

Amu wanted to turn around to look up into his dark blue eyes; however, Ikuto had her back pressed firmly into his chest as he played with their hands in front of her. Something told Amu that it was best not to switch positions and just listen to him speak. "That would be nice."

Chuckling, Ikuto let his mind wander back to when he'd first come of age. "Beasts do not begin feeding the way I do with you until we are eighteen. It isn't like we wake up on our eighteenth birthday and suddenly feel the hunger. We all change at different times depending on how early we mature."

"So like a normal boy hitting puberty?"

Ikuto knew that this was Amu's way of trying to understand. "Sort of, only instead of our voice changing we can transform into giant beasts and we rape to feed."

"So what do you do? I mean, is there someone that helps you through your transformation? Like your father or someone?"

His father? Ikuto wanted to laugh at that. "No, my father hasn't been around since before I was born. My mother was left behind in the care of our leader. She remains true to my father only to maintain her immortality."

Amu felt the sadness hit her. There was nothing her mind could come up with to say in that moment to make Ikuto feel better. She didn't know what it was like to live in a family where her parents didn't care for her, and she wasn't about to pretend like she did just to make a lame attempt at making Ikuto feel better. In the end she chose to just squeeze his hand a little bit harder.

"Enough about them. The point is telling you about Tadase. So, we changed at around the same time. Both of us were looked after by our leader. He taught us control over our transformations and showed us how to distinguish between a human with the gift we feed from and one without. We were actually close one, like brothers."

"You and Tadase?"

Laughing this time, Ikuto hugged Amu closer. "Yes, Tadase and I were like brothers. We ran together and hung out with each other. On one of our runs, we met Lulu. She was beautiful to our still changing minds and both of us were able to tell that she held the gift. On our return here, we reported this to our leader. He told us that one of us should claim her. Excited about finding a mate and getting to finally satisfy the hunger we both felt, Tadase and I decided to let Lulu choose. We brought her back here and protected her."

Jealousy ran through her though Amu wasn't about to admit it even to herself that she felt that emotion. There was nothing for her to feel jealous of. It wasn't like Ikuto had loved that girl.

"Lulu was… very innocent, I guess. She baffled Tadase and I since she took everything we told her so well. I'm not entirely sure what happened though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Tadase and I were being fair with one another. Neither of us would say anything bad about the other when we were with her. We truly wanted her to choose. In the end, however, Tadase took her for his own. He raped her to force their bond. I still have no idea why he did that."

Anger swept through her body. Tadase was such a dick! Amu liked him less and less as she learned more about him. "And he still won't let you be with anyone?"

Sighing again, Ikuto just couldn't explain it. He seriously didn't know why Tadase did what he did anyhow. "I don't get that either. He has Lulu. They are still bonded and yet he destroys any of the bonds that I make. You are the longest girl I've been with."

Again, Amu would not admit that she as feeling the emotion she was feeling. This time, however, it wasn't jealousy. It was joy. She was his longest relationship and even if she wasn't ready to admit it, Amu didn't want another to be able to break her record.

"Saaya was the girl I was bonded with before you. She and I were together for almost four months when Tadase broke it. Though she and I never had the sort of relationship that you and I have. She was willing only because it gave her power."

"She chose to be with you?"

Chuckling again, Ikuto placed another kiss on Amu's head. "Yeah, you aren't the first I've had to rape, but you are the only one I've had to chain down to keep. I sort of like that about you, though. Your fighting spirit."

Warmth spread through her body at the compliment. At least, Amu was going to take it as a compliment. "Thanks, I guess."

Just holding her in his arms was enough for a moment. Ikuto was not going to let this one go. The others didn't matter so much to him. Tadase could take them if he wanted, but not Amu. Never Amu. "I promise you, Amu. That I won't let Tadase break us apart. I don't want that."

Sighing in his arms, Amu pushed back against his chest just a little. "I don't want that either."

Ikuto squeezed the pinkette tighter for a moment longer before letting his hold somewhat relax. "We should only be here a couple more days. Would you like to stay here tomorrow or come with me?"

Amu shrugged in his arms. "I suppose I'd rather not be here alone."

"Fine by me. Although, I have to warn you that we might run into my sister. Her scent has been lingering around lately. I was hoping to not have to see her."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, she's my twin, actually."

This time Amu slapped one of the arms around her. "You have a twin and you never told me!?"

Pretending to be insulted that he'd been slapped, Ikuto pouted a little. "Well, it isn't like she and I get along the best. Utau's strange."

Flashes of memories flew through Amu's head at the sound of the name. Utau was one of the girls she'd gone to high school with. There was no way they were the same person so Amu just shoved those memories back. "Whatever, I hope I do get to meet her."

"Why? I don't like her."

"Because she's your sister!"

"I just said that doesn't matter."

"It matters to me!"

"Whatever."

Pouting this time, Amu took her hands away from Ikuto.

Not liking that he was being somewhat ignored, Ikuto pulled Amu so that she was laying on her back with him hovering over her. "I'm fairly certain that you'll meet my sister. I can't seem to escape her or her lover no matter how hard I try. So don't pout. It only makes me want to do things to you."

Those things flashed through Amu's mind as soon as the words were out of Ikuto's mouth. Nope. She would not admit to wanting some of those things to happen.

But like other times before, Amu didn't have to admit anything. Ikuto could read her mind and gave in to what she wanted as he placed his lips on hers.

.

Morg: There you go! I updated.

Ikuto: So lame. Why didn't you just put the lemon in there?

Amu: Because Morg is trying to clean up her stories to adhere to the rules.

Morg: Tis true. Lemons aren't allowed so I'm not writing them anymore. At least, not for the version on this site.

Ikuto: Like I said, lame!

Amu: Not her fault that fanfic has stupid rules.

Morg: I don't want to lose my stories! I'm sure my readers don't want that either!


	16. Chapter 16

Morg: Heyo! So this is my second time writing this chapter.

Ikuto: That's because you're an idiot.

Amu: Don't be so harsh.

Morg: No, he's partly right. It was my fault.

Ikuto: That's why you shouldn't wait so long between updates. You just forget stuff.

Amu: This is part of the reason I'm glad you don't own us. You'd just forget that you do.

Morg: Not true! I just didn't realize I was leading myself so fully in the last chapter for what happens in this one! It isn't like it took me much to rewrite it! Ugh! I hope my readers enjoy!

**~Spark of Life~**

She wanted the escape that he would provide her. For just a little while, Amu wanted to forget where they were and what was going on around them. This being the case, she purposely turned Ikuto on. It wasn't difficult considering the man that was not quite a man had just forced himself to stop halfway through. Now she wanted the oblivion that a true feeding would bring her.

Ikuto pounding her into the mattress as her orgasms brought wave after wave of pleasure until she fell unconscious was exactly what Amu wanted. Somehow, through the haze that Ikuto always seemed to put her in, Amu heard the sounds of someone that wasn't supposed to be there.

"OH GOD! IKUTO! STOP FEEDING FOR LIKE FIVE MINUTES! I HAVEN'T SEEN AMU IN FOREVER!"

Ikuto groaned as he plunged in and out of his lover. To stop feeding twice in one day before being full was going to kill him, but not before he killed the beast interrupting them. "Go away."

Amu's hands tightened their hold on Ikuto's shoulders when she realized that they really weren't alone. Someone else was there. Someone else could see them having sex and she did not like it. "Ik-Ikuto."

Groaning again, Ikuto flung himself off the bed and away from Amu while simultaneously throwing the blankets over his lover to cover her form. "Do you want me to kill you?"

Still out of focus from what they'd been doing, Amu tried to get her blurry eyes to focus on what was happening on the other end of their room. So far she could make out three figures. One was obviously Ikuto. It didn't matter how out of it Amu was; she would always be able to recognize Ikuto. The other two were familiar as she blinked her eyes into focus before freezing.

"Long time no see, Amu-chan."

Lifting her tired body up from the bed, Amu leaned against the headboard without exposing herself to two people she never expected to see again. "Wh-what?"

"You didn't tell her that we're twins?"

Ikuto looked to his sister before sighing. Though he stood naked in front of her, he was not ashamed. Utau had seen him in worse situations before, and he highly doubted this would be the last time. "Yes, she knows we're twins."

"This Utau? This Utau is your twin?"

Ikuto nodded as he slowly made his way back towards their bed. His mind was still reeling from the sensation of being with Amu in such an intimate way. Sure, he liked feeding. With Amu though, everything was different. She wasn't just his food source. She was Amu. "Yes. Unfortunately, this Utau is my twin."

"B-but-"

"Hey there, Hinamori! How've ya been?"

Eyes widening as Amu took in the second person standing just behind the first, Amu couldn't believe this. How many years had she gone to school with the two people before her and never known that they weren't what they seem? "Kukai!? You're a beast too?"

"Naw, I'm just Utau's food source. We're bonded!"

Amu shifted her eyes from the grinning boy to the girl beside him. She caught the way Utau's eyes flashed at hearing Kukai's reply but beastly girl said nothing about it. "Ho-how long?"

Ikuto, sliding into bed beside the girl he wanted to protect with everything he had, lifted the covers only a little to cover his nakedness from the other two's eyes. Silently, he slipped his hand into Amu's and squeezed it a little.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been bonded?"

Utau looked back at Kukai who shrugged a little before turning her gaze back to Amu. "I think around a hundred years. Give or take."

"What!?"

Kukai chuckled as he slipped his arm around Utau's shoulders. "Yeah, she saw me and just couldn't stay away. Although it was confusing at first, I wouldn't change it for the world."

Utau blushed a bit before trying to hide the smile playing at her lips. Though she would never admit it to anyone, she very much liked her mate. Kukai kept her life interesting and fun. "You don't have a choice."

Their bickering was almost cute. If Amu's mind was working a little better and a bit more focused on the people standing near the door of their room rather than on the man beside her, she might have commented on it. However, she was a lot more focused on the naked Ikuto than his twin sister and her lover who happened to be people Amu had been friends with while she still attended school before Ikuto kidnapped her. "Wait, does this mean you knew?"

"Knew what?"

Utau shot Kukai a disbelieving look before turning back to Amu and shrugging. "That Ikuto had claimed you? Yeah, we knew. I could smell him on you and the way you reacted told us something was up. It was easy to figure out. Kairi and Yaya were aware as well."

Nodding along to what Utau as saying, Amu froze upon hearing the names of two other people she'd considered friends. "Kairi and Yaya?"

Kukai couldn't help but grin at Amu as he wriggled his eyebrows. "Didn't know that Kairi had a wild side to him, did ya? Yaya seems more like the crazy type but they complement each other nicely."

Amu hadn't realized her hand was gripping Ikuto's harder until he leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"It's okay. They're still the people you were friends with."

Letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, Amu sucked in air before shuffling just a little closer to Ikuto. They'd been so close and she'd never known. "How long have they been together?"

"Eh, a lot longer than we have. You wouldn't know it by looking at them but those two keep things pretty lively in their feeding life. They're into some kinky shit."

Nudging the man beside her hard in the ribs, Utau scowled at her lover. "Amu doesn't need to know that!"

Rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner, Kukai shrugged a little as he grinned. "Sorry, I figured you were just part of the club now. We don't really mind talking about those things since they're required."

Face palming herself, Utau let out a groan before looking up at Amu with an embarrassed look. "I'm sorry, Amu. We aren't all perverts like Kukai and Ikuto."

Scoffing, Ikuto slid his arm around Amu's shoulders now that he was much calmer. Having his sister in the room sort of killed the mood. "How am I perverted?"

Raising on eyebrow, Utau couldn't help but be a bit surprised that her brother was willing to even ask that question. "Do you really want me to say?"

Giving his twin a defiant look, Ikuto narrowed his gaze. "There's nothing about me that Amu can't know."

Smirking, Utau shrugged before turning to look at the pinkette once more. "Actually, I was rather surprised that Ikuto stopped feeding when we came in. This isn't the first time that Kukai and I have come to visit while he's having a meal and usually he just makes us stand and wait until he's finished."

Ikuto's hold tightened just a little on Amu's body. He hadn't realized his sister was going to go straight for his worst doings. "Whoever she was, she wasn't Amu."

Blushing though she didn't know if it was because of what Ikuto said or what Utau said, Amu averted her eyes to the floor. She couldn't help but wonder if Utau and Kukai had just watched him while he fed.

Suddenly, Ikuto started laughing. Amu's face turned redder as she realized that Ikuto understood her train of thoughts since they pertained to him. With him chuckling beside her, Amu hid her face in her hands.

Kukai and Utau exchanged looks as they realized they were being left out of some sort of private joke.

Ikuto waved his hand as he got himself under control as he realized the look his sister and her lover were giving him. "She simply was wondering who the real perverts were? The one already in the process of feeding with the difficulty of stopping or the ones that stood and watched said person feed."

Utau dead panned as Kukai burst out laughing. "You got us there, Hinamori!"

Amu blushed harder before turning her body slightly to hide her face in Ikuto's side. She murmured something about Ikuto being a jerk before she felt him place a kiss on the top of her head.

Wanting to change the topic of conversation, Utau wracked her brain for anything that Amu might be interested in knowing. "I'm surprised you haven't asked about Rima yet."

Rima. The one girl that had tried so hard to get Amu to act normal again after her first night with Ikuto. The one that hadn't treated her any differently when she acted so strange during that year afterwards when Ikuto haunted her dreams and thoughts but hadn't shown up again. Her best friend. She'd forgotten about her best friend. In that moment, Amu felt horrible. "Is she… Is she doing all right?"

Kukai shrugged, knowing it was better to let Utau handle this.

"She's been depressed since you disappeared. Everyone has been searching for you. It's been hard knowing where you are and knowing that you are basically okay and not being able to tell the people so frantic while they search. We've had to endure it while pretending to also grieve."

Ikuto could feel Amu's mood dropping rapidly. When he took her from her home he'd known that she was well loved by the people around her. Still, he'd done it for the safety of their bond and as a way to keep her safe from Tadase. Something that he was reminded of only earlier that day that he wasn't doing a very good job of.

"It's been several months, right? Are they still… looking?"

Utau paused, suddenly realizing that maybe bringing Rima up-along with the rest of Amu's family-maybe wasn't the best decision. "Yes, Rima and your parents still have hope even if you aren't still the polices' top priority."

"Is there… Is there any way for you to tell her that I'm okay?"

Shaking her head, Utau knew that she could not. "Rima might be blessed with the same spark that you carry, Amu, but we cannot just expose everything to her. She would have to have a mate first. It is against our laws to bring an outsider in without good reason. Making her stop worrying about you isn't a good reason."

Feeling her heart break just a little more considering now Amu knew there was no way to let Rima know what had happened to her, the pinkette allowed for Ikuto to pull her closer.

"I think that's enough visiting for today."

Kukai only nodded before turning and leaving the room with Utau being pulled behind him. His lover called out a goodbye, which wasn't answered.

Ikuto waited until he was certain the two were out of his house before he pulled Amu to sit on his lap while facing him. "I know that you are sad and probably a little angry with me since I caused all of this to happen, but I just want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk to me about it."

Sighing, Amu let herself fall forward into Ikuto's chest and embrace. Murmuring against his skin, she attempted to get her feelings back under control. "I'm not angry with you. Sure, you took me away, but we made a deal, Ikuto. I'm going to give you a chance as long as you return the favor. We're trying to be friends, remember? Eventually, Rima and my parents will move on. They'll stop thinking about me so much just like I haven't been thinking as much about them. I'll be with you forever and there isn't anything I'm going to do to change that."

Ikuto was partly glad that Amu couldn't see his smile as he held her against his chest. The determination in her words only made him want to protect her more, though now that he knew that she was also going to protect their relationship, he felt a bit more confident that there was nothing anyone could do to break them apart. Not even Tadase.

.

Morg: So, I totally forgot that Utau and Kukai were supposed to be introduced in this chapter. So when I wrote the original, I left them out. That's why I had to rewrite.

Ikuto: Like I said, just update more.

Amu: I'm sure Morg has plenty of excuses as to why she doesn't update a lot.

Morg: True! I do have a lot of excuses, just not going to give them. I update when I do and you guys will just have to deal with that. I'm sorry if you feel like I take to long!


	17. Chapter 17

Morg: Heyo! Look at me updating again!

Ikuto: You are being rather productive lately.

Amu: Don't encourage her.

Morg: Mostly because I've been working nights and taking my laptop to write.

Ikuto: I see.

Amu: Doesn't matter.

Morg: It does! I've been working hard!

Ikuto: Yep.

Amu: Work as hard as you want, you'll never own us.

Morg: Harsh!

**~Spark of Life~**

Rushing through the streets, Nagihiko knew that he needed to hurry if he was going to succeed. Ikuto had to be warned. Tadase was crossing lines, not that the idiot beast never did, but this was way too far. "Ikuto! Ikuto, are you home?"

Groaning, Ikuto gripped Amu tighter as he was roused from his sleep by one of his best friends. "What is it?"

Nagi didn't have time for Ikuto to be tired. Tadase was already putting his plan in motion. "Ikuto, get up. Tadase is getting the others to vote and pushing them to favor you. They want to see you take Amu. They want you to be the entertainment. You have to get out of here if you don't want that to happen."

After attempting to keep sleeping, Amu perked up upon hearing Tadase's plan involving her and Ikuto and them doing something rather private. At least, the pinkette liked to think that it was something they did in private. "Ikuto?"

Hearing the concern in Amu's voice and Nagihiko's warning, Ikuto pulled himself fully from his sleepy state. "Nagi, can I trust you here to watch Amu while I go see him?"

Nodding his head, Nagi would never dream of betraying his best friend. "Yes, but you should hurry. That and be careful. He's not been in a good mood throughout the entire meet."

Ikuto didn't need for Nagihiko to warn him about their alpha. Ever since he came of age, Ikuto hadn't been treated fairly by the older beast. It was something he came to just accept after some time. His alpha didn't outright abuse him, but all of Ikuto's requests for Tadase to be kept away from him were ignored. Partner after partner had fallen to the blond beast despite Ikuto asking for help from their alpha. Now, however, he was more than prepared to fight physically for Amu. She was different than the girls in his past and he wasn't giving her up. "I'll be quick. Don't touch her."

Hands in the air, Nagihiko motioned with his head for his friend to leave. If Ikuto didn't want Amu touched then Nagi wouldn't touch her. "We'll be fine. Just hurry."

Amu didn't have a chance to say a word as Ikuto kissed her hard before leaving the room. The man didn't even bother with putting on pants. Something that only made Amu realize that she was very much naked. Pulling her blankets up to her chin, Amu eyed the beast she was left with. It wasn't that she distrusted the guy, but he had been rude to them the other day and Amu didn't exactly have a good history with beasts, Ikuto included.

Seeing how the other was staring at him, Nagi offered a smile. He could feel his strain from not feeding and how badly he needed to, but this was important. Ikuto was his best friend and Nagihiko would always be there for him no matter what. "I won't do anything. Ikuto said not to touch you so I won't. He shouldn't be too long."

Nodding her head, Amu acknowledged that the other had spoken but didn't know what to say in response. She couldn't help but be wary.

Just when Nagi had resigned himself to sitting quietly in the bedroom until Ikuto returned, the girl spoke.

"Thank you. For telling us about Tadase's plan, that is. He's been threatening Ikuto and I for a while now and I don't like him."

Nagihiko couldn't help but smile at the girl on the bed. "Not many of us do like him. Don't feel bad about it."

Amu decided that maybe this beast wasn't so bad. Ikuto trusted him, after all.

XXX

Ikuto didn't bother with knocking on the door to Kazuomi's office. His senses told him that Kazuomi was alone anyhow. There was no reason with knocking. If the man wasn't going to be respectful towards Ikuto then Ikuto wouldn't show any either. "I would like permission to leave from the meet early."

Looking up from the paperwork on his desk, the older beast frowned. "And why should I grant this?"

Wracking his brain, Ikuto had to come up with something that would be a good enough reason without sounding farfetched. "I want to try and mate. I've been working on her endurance and I think we're getting really close. I would like permission to leave so that we may attempt and hopefully bring a new member into the pack."

As much as he didn't want for the beast before him to succeed, Kazuomi couldn't outright refuse for a pair to try and conceive. Pups were rare and Kazuomi, as alpha, was supposed to be finding a way to make their numbers increase. "Are you certain you are close?"

Ikuto nodded his head while hoping that his alpha would believe him. The truth was, he and Amu could potentially make it that far, but at the moment, he wanted to focus on their relationship a bit more before adding another person. "Yes."

Sighing, Kazuomi gestured towards the door. "Then go. Keep me updated on your attempts."

Without bothering to respond, Ikuto left the office to hurry back to his home where Nagihiko was supposed to be watching over Amu. Somehow they had to make it out of the small town. At least now they had permission to leave.

Kazuomi waited until he could no longer hear the departure of the other. As soon as he was certain that Ikuto was gone, he pulled out a phone. "Tadase, Ikuto and his mate are leaving early. They are going to attempt a child. Remember what I told you."

_"I won't allow for him to become the next alpha. I'll stop it from happening."_

XXX

Ikuto was all too aware of the other beasts out and about while he made his way back to his house. There were way too many just loitering around the roads. Tadase had to be behind this. His departure with Amu was going to be tricky.

Entering his house, Ikuto headed straight for where he knew Amu was. He found her where he left her, wrapped up in sheets in their bed. "I have permission for us to leave, but it'll be difficult."

Amu accepted the quick kiss that Ikuto gave her before he started looking for their clothes. "What do you mean?"

"Tadase has people out on the streets. They were watching me return so I'm certain they're in on his plan to make us put on a show."

"What are we going to do?"

Nagihiko moved to help Ikuto with whatever the beast needed. They didn't have much to pack so in the end he just turned around to allow Amu to get out of the bed and get dressed as well. "You need a distraction."

"Like what?"

"Does anyone know that Utau is here?"

Pausing his helping Amu with her shirt, Ikuto sent a glance towards his best friend. "I don't think so. They just got in earlier today and I'm pretty sure they came straight here. They should be at her house now. Would she be enough?"

Crossing his arms, Nagihiko rolled his eyes at the wall. "Oh come on, Ikuto. It's your sister. If we Kukai involved then I'm fairly certain the rest of the beasts will completely forget about you and Amu as you slip over the wall and run for your freedom."

Ikuto couldn't argue with that. Utau did always like putting on a show and Kukai only fed into her actions and egged her on. "Can you go get them?"

"I'm done, Nagi."

Hearing Amu's okay, Nagi turned back around. "I'll definitely go get them. I'm rather certain they'll be perfectly okay with helping out once I explain what's going on. You just focus on getting out of here."

"Thanks man."

"What are friends for?"

Ikuto couldn't argue with that. Instead he and Nagi nodded to each other before the purple haired beast left.

Smiling, Amu pulled her hair out of her face. "I hope he finds someone soon that will make him happy. I like him."

Growling, Ikuto pulled his lover into his arms. "But you like me more, right?"

Winking, Amu giggled. "Maybe."

Reluctantly, Ikuto released Amu, but not before slapping her on her ass. "We've got to go."

"Don't we need to wait for the distraction to start?"

Shaking his head, Ikuto grabbed their bags and headed for the door. "Considering how much of a commotion their going to make, we should just go now."

It wasn't Amu's place to argue so she didn't. "If you say so."

Ikuto could already hear it as they left his house. Whistles and calls directed towards his twin as she flaunted her stuff. The other beasts enjoyed watching her put on a show even if they knew they couldn't touch her. One had tried once-he wasn't Kukai-and had ended up in the hospital. Utau wasn't someone to mess with. "See? Let's go."

XXX

Being overly flirtatious, Utau swung her hips to make her mini skirt sway. Kukai wasn't with her at the moment, but that was part of their plan. The moment Nagihiko had knocked on their door, Utau and Kukai had been more than ready to help her brother and his lover. Amu had been their friend, after all.

Kukai, being one of the few mates that could walk around the town without their beast partner, turned the corner so that he and Utau were moving down the same street from opposite ends. They picked the area that was most likely to be the most populated. Their plan was rather simple. Kukai and Utau met, made out and left with the beasts calling for more. This would be enough that no one would notice Ikuto and Amu slip out.

Spotting her lover like she knew she would, Utau let out a fake giggle before rising up on her tiptoes to wave at Kukai. "Kukai!"

Pretending to be shocked about seeing his mate, Kukai grinned. "Hey babe."

Without much of a warning, Utau took off running towards Kukai. She jumped, luckily he caught her and swung her around before she latched her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. "I missed you."

Chuckling, Kukai ignored the calls from the other beasts as he slipped his hands under Utau's skirt to hold her weight. "Did you?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

Without shame, Utau shifted her hips so that they'd move just right against her lover. "A lot."

The kiss they shared after that brought even more people to watch what was happening between them. Utau and Kukai didn't mind the audience as they continued to rub up on each other and make out.

Wanting his partner, but not in front of the crowd, Kukai began walking back the way Utau had come from without putting the girl down. They completely ignored the calls for them to stay and go for it right there. Put on a little show, sure. Do the deed in front of everyone, not happening.

Nagihiko smiled as the couple entered back into their house. "How'd it go?"

"They loved it."

Nodding his head, Nagi sighed. "At least they got away. Maybe I should go as well. I'm tired of being hungry. Maybe I'll go get a meal."

Not wanting to kick the other out but needing to be alone with Kukai, Utau pulled back from her lover enough to look at the other beast in her house. "Speaking of feeding."

Getting the hint, Nagihiko gave the couple a small bow before heading for the door. "See you around."

XXX

The trip back to Ikuto's large house didn't take quite as much time considering Ikuto barely took breaks as they hurried back. He didn't want the possibility of Tadase or someone else catching up to them. All the beast wanted was for Amu to be safely in his house once more.

Putting her bag down, Amu turned to the man she was certain was tired. "Are you going to tell me how you managed to get it okayed for us to leave early?"

Ikuto stopped to turn back and look at the girl he rather liked. They were trying to be friends now. He didn't want to jeopardize the relationship they were building by telling Amu it was because he'd said they were going to have a baby. "I had to lie. Told him you weren't feeling well and that being there wasn't helping so we were leaving."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm glad it worked. So what are we going to do now?"

Grinning, Ikuto pulled the girl by her waist so that they were in each other's arms. "I have an idea."

"Pervert!"

"I meant a nap, Amu. I'm rather tired. What were you thinking?"

Ignoring the blush on her cheeks, Amu pushed away from Ikuto to lead the way to his room. "Whatever."

Chuckling, Ikuto followed.

.

Morg: So they're back at home and some foreshadowing happened. Did anyone catch it?

Ikuto: What if I did?

Amu: Then you can feel smart.

Morg: I'll tell you if you're right and maybe give a hint, but that means reviewing! Do it!

Ikuto: This was all just a ploy for more reviews. Smart.

Amu: Nicely done.

Morg: I am awesome!


	18. Chapter 18

Morg: Heyo! Please enjoy the next few chapters of peace before everything suddenly goes crazy.

Ikuto: What kind of warning is that?

Amu: A dumb one.

Morg: Hey! I'm just trying to give my readers a heads up. I don't want things to just fly out of control.

Ikuto: Aren't you writing the story?

Amu: You may not own us, but that doesn't mean that you don't own the plot so…

Morg: Stop making good points!

**~Spark of Life~**

Water ran down the front of Ikuto's chest as Amu squeezed the wash rag above his shoulder. Moments like these where they were simply doing mundane things together were her favorite. For example, sitting in the bathtub together with Ikuto in front of her as Amu washed his back. They were together in an intimate way due to the fact that they were both naked and bathing was usually something they did separately, well now that Ikuto didn't chain Amu up anymore. Amu still liked this though. They weren't really talking about anything. Just making small comments here and there about unimportant things, but it made the atmosphere relaxed and easy. Amu almost didn't miss home when things were like this.

The girl behind him didn't have much space, though Ikuto restricted her on purpose. Whether Amu noticed or not, she didn't comment on the small amount of room she had. Ikuto simply liked to feel her brush against him any time she moved. The usually feathery light touches reassured the man that wasn't a man that Amu was still there with him and he wasn't imagining her presence. He really couldn't go long without having some sort of physical contact with his current mate, whether that be just brushing against her or pulling her in for a kiss that lead to more. The feeling was new to him considering he'd never cared enough to know if his old mates were even in his house. Ikuto had only wanted to be around them for feeding time. It scared him a bit, the way he cared so much for Amu.

Washing the beast's other shoulder, Amu hummed softly to herself while she ran the rag over Ikuto's muscles. This wasn't their first bath together and Amu could pretty much guarantee that it wouldn't be their last considering how much of a pervert that Ikuto was. Then again, he was doing a nice job keeping his hands to himself even if he wasn't giving her much space in the tub. Amu wasn't going to complain, however, secretly liking the fact that he was so close to her. They might be the only two in the house, but with him directly in front of her, it gave Amu the sensation of being protected. Back when she'd been living as a normal human, Amu had figured that she'd meet some normal guy and they'd date and she'd agree to marry him. Never before had she imagined that her future would hold her current present, though Amu found herself not really wanting the future she used to want. The normal guy she used to day dream about didn't do anything and everything to keep her safe. Granted, he protected her as any normal guy would, at least she hoped he would, but not to the extent that Ikuto did. A future without Ikuto seemed rather… bleak.

Even if it wasn't to the beast that had kidnapped her or even out loud to only herself, Amu wasn't ready to admit that she enjoyed where she was and who she was with. Getting to this point in her life definitely hadn't been easy, but she was glad that she survived. Ikuto had been beyond harsh at first, but he was more than making it up to her now. Amu could tell that the man that could turn into a massive beast still felt bad about some of the things he'd done or threaten to do, but Amu had forgiven him for all of that the moment she promised to try and be friends with him. Being friends was something that she discovered was easier that she was expecting it to be. Ikuto was just so freaking likable. A fact that drove Amu mad. Part of her really did want to hate him still, but she couldn't. Ikuto had been through so much. Sure, he'd put her through some bad times as well, but he'd repented and was now her protection and the one person that made her smile. He was also the only person she was around most of the time.

Having safely made it back after the meet, Amu and Ikuto had been the only two in the large house. Amu sort of liked it that way. It gave them time to become more adjusted to one another. For instance, Amu learned that Ikuto's ears-human form or not-were so sensitive that he could hear her when she read to herself in the library or the study and he wasn't in that part of the house. Amu kept that fact in mind so that even when he managed to make her a little angry, she didn't say anything under her breath. Then again, Ikuto could read her thoughts when they pertained to him. Stupid advantage. Stupid beast.

Blushing, Amu tried to push the memories of what they'd done earlier to make Ikuto suggest the bath they were currently enjoying. There was no need for the beast to get smug now. Amu was rather certain that she'd just throw the rag in his face and walk away if Ikuto said anything about what she was thinking. Then again, Amu found it a little strange-now that she really thought about it-that Ikuto commented that she was building endurance. The comment at the time had embarrassed her to no end. Who really wanted to hear their lover praise that they managed to hang in there for more rounds than they usually did. Though, Amu still hadn't ever seen Ikuto actually have an orgasm. She had them a lot. A lot probably wasn't the correct term for how many times she orgasmed while Ikuto fed. Then again, that was the point. She could only give him the spark that she carried when he made her fall from that peak.

Ikuto smirked at nothing in particular as he enjoyed the ride Amu's thoughts were currently taking him on. Ikuto would have spoken up already to tease his mate if listening to her wasn't so fascinating. Amu's brain was slowly connecting dots that he wasn't so sure he wanted connected just yet. The beast wasn't certain how he'd explain the answers to questions he wasn't ready to answer. Instead, when he felt her getting close to asking a question, Ikuto cut off her train of thought. "Shall we get out and eat?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Amu dropped the rag in shock. She'd almost forgotten where she was and what she'd been doing. At the mention of food, her stomach rumbled. "I could eat."

Giving his own food source a greasy smile, Ikuto winked at the girl over his shoulder before standing up to get out of the tub. "You and me both."

Giggling, Amu covered her face to hide her embarrassment. "You already ate!"

"But you're so delicious."

"Please don't whine like that unless you want me to start treating you like a dog again."

Crossing his arms while glaring at the girl still in the tub, Ikuto huffed. "I'm not a dog."

Rolling her eyes, Amu got out of the tub with little shame. Being naked around Ikuto was something that she'd become accustomed to. He'd suggested once that they just forgo all clothes. Amu had shut that idea down rather quickly. Just because she was comfortable being naked in front of him didn't mean that she wanted to do it all the time. "Says the man whining like one."

Making a face at his mate, Ikuto handed Amu her towel before pulling her close to place a kiss on her lips. Kisses were something they were sharing more and more lately, though neither of them explained why. They simply didn't talk about it. Amu didn't seem to think much about it either. "Get dressed so you can eat. I can hear your stomach."

Doing as instructed, Amu dried off before getting dressed in clean clothes. Though the option of wearing the beautiful dresses that Ikuto had in safe keeping was still available, Amu usually only wore regular, comfortable clothing. If they ever decided to have another grand dinner or something then Amu would like to wear one again. Dressing up like that made her feel beautiful. "You hear everything."

"That I do. Just like I can hear you rolling your eyes right now."

Sighing, Amu ignored the man that fed from her to approach the sink. Using her towel to dry her hair, Amu rummaged through the drawers with her free hand to find the brush she kept there. Her hand enclosed around a broken hair clip. Amu remembered having seen it in the drawer before. Ikuto hadn't mentioned whose it was or why it was still there. Curious about it, Amu asked the man. "What's this?"

"A broken hair clip."

Glaring at the man through the mirror, Amu wanted to slam her palm to her face but both of her hands were occupied at the moment. "You don't say."

Ikuto nodded. They had a staring contest through the mirror for a few seconds before the wolf finally gave in and explained about the broken accessory. "It was my mother's, like most of the other things in this house. Saaya broke it. Well, Tadase broke it. Well, they both broke it."

Even more confused than before she'd asked her original question, Amu scrunched up her face as she continued to look at Ikuto.

Sighing again, Ikuto tried better to make his words make sense to the pinkette. "Saaya was a girl that I fed from before you. I didn't really care what she did as long as she was around for me to feed when I needed it and was faithful to protect our bond. Sometimes she wore my mother's things. I was all right with it since she understood that they were to be taken care of. The night she broke our bond and had sex with Tadase, she was wearing it in her hair. They broke it because of their actions. It may not have good memories attached to it, but it was my mother's."

Understanding completely, Amu nodded to the story before rubbing her fingers over the dusty object. If it looked untouched for so long then Amu wondered how long ago Ikuto had been with this Saaya girl. However, Amu pushed those thoughts away as she tossed her towel over the shower door to dry. There was no point in thinking about Ikuto's past with other mates when she was his current mate. She was also doing everything in her power to make certain that she was the only mate he needed in the future as well.

Maybe at another time, she'd come back and look at the clip again. Sometime when she could really study it and see if there was anything she could do in order to give it a second chance to have better memories. "I wouldn't throw it away either. Anything of my mother's I'd want to keep no matter the memories attached to it. Simply because it also holds my mother's memories. I don't think you should throw it away."

Smiling, Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's waist and leaned on her free shoulder as she brushed her long hair over her other shoulder. "I'll definitely keep it then."

Amu met Ikuto's gaze in the mirror and couldn't help but to think that the words had a different meaning to them as well. The butterflies fluttering in her stomach seemed to agree.

.

Morg: They're getting closer!

Ikuto: To what?

Amu: She meant that we're getting closer to each other, stupid.

Morg: That's true. We're also getting close to the end.

Ikuto: Don't say that! There's plenty of time to spruce this story up with some garnish of the yellow variety.

Amu: Seriously? Don't you know that smut is prohibited on this site? She can't post lemons.

Morg: Ah… yeah… that's right. No smut allowed. I don't do that… nope… heh.


	19. Chapter 19

Morg: Heyo! When I said we were getting closer to the end of this story, I meant that there are somewhere around ten chapters left.

Ikuto: So we're not _that_ close to the end.

Amu: You should get better at explaining these things.

Morg: Get off my case, I do just fine.

Ikuto: Says you.

Amu: She doesn't own us, Ikuto. We don't have to make her see how stupid she is.

Morg: I'm smart enough to ship you.

Ikuto: And that's all you ever need.

**~Spark of Life~**

Being that she'd spent most of her time before the meet chained to a bed, Amu wasn't entirely certain how some things worked in Ikuto's house. The first thing she realized was that she had no idea how the beast got food. He could have been leaving her to go and get some to bring back, but Amu didn't think that was it. Ikuto wouldn't leave her alone for long even if she was chained up, and the closest grocery store was probably a ways away considering he lived in the middle of nowhere.

But if he didn't leave her, then how did the food get there? Amu was quite puzzled as she stared down at her plate. Sometimes Ikuto ate with her so that she wouldn't have to eat alone. Sometimes he just sat at the table beside her. Tonight was a night where Ikuto didn't eat. Apparently, being fed earlier was enough for the man that wasn't a man. Amu still had to wonder where the food came from.

"I have it delivered."

Looking up from her plate, Amu blinked at the male beside her a few times before his words clicked in her brain. She'd been thinking about him so he knew her thoughts. "Oh. When? I've never seen anyone."

Chuckling at that, Ikuto motioned for Amu to continue eating while he explained. "That's because I've never let you see them. Why would I give you a chance to let someone know that I've been keeping you here? They only come once a month anyhow."

Well that made sense. Amu could have easily given some sort of signal to whoever delivered the food to show that she was being kept against her will. Now, however, was a different story considering she wasn't there as a prisoner any longer. "Will I get to meet them now?"

Narrowing his gaze, Ikuto looked for any sort of ulterior motive that Amu could be thinking of. Her thoughts were clear, at least, nothing that he could hear. The expression on her face remained innocent as well. "I guess that depends on if you're around when she comes."

That was definitely not a bit of jealousy flowing through her. Not at all. Why did it matter to Amu if the person delivering Ikuto's groceries was a girl? Nope, Amu didn't care at all. "Okay then."

The silence that followed the pinkette's comment had Ikuto wondering if he'd said the wrong thing. In the end, too much time had passed for him to try and figure it out so he just let the subject go and started a new one. "By the way, we're going to be having visitors soon."

Licking the pudding off her spoon, Amu lifted an eyebrow as she looked over at the beast she fed. "Who? Your sister?"

"God no. Utau isn't allowed to come over. I meant Nagihiko. Do you remember him?"

Thinking for only a few seconds, Amu nodded. "The guy with the long purple hair. He was a bit rude though."

"That was because he was hungry." Ikuto shrugged his shoulders as if to say that that explained everything. "Anyways, he's got a new partner and is bringing her along to introduce her. They're going to come in a few days."

Finished with her meal, Amu wiped her mouth on her napkin before turning to look at Ikuto completely. "Okay, great."

Sighing, Ikuto should have known that dense Amu wouldn't have realized what he was trying to get at unless he straight up told her. "I was sort of hoping that you'd help me clean up the house a little so it isn't so messy when they arrive. I'm going to let them stay in a guest room, but it's a bit dusty and needs some attention."

"You want me to clean the house?"

Flipping his hand through the air, Ikuto shook his head. "Not the whole house. They won't see most of it. Just the guest room and maybe the living room. You don't have to worry about the kitchen or in here because Nana usually takes care of it when she drops off food."

Still not jealous. "Well okay. You said I have a couple of days, right? Then I'll get started tomorrow to make sure I'm done in time. What are you going to do?"

Smirking, Ikuto felt like telling Amu that he was just going to sit back and watch, but that would have been lying and they were trying to be better friends. "I'll be cleaning up our room and the study."

"You think they'll go in our room?"

Laughing, Ikuto pressed a quick kiss to Amu's lips before whisking her plate away from the table. "Not at all, but I expect us to be in there plenty."

Blushing at the comment, Amu couldn't help but throw a 'perverted dog' comment at the man that was actually a beast with her mind. Maybe she didn't get the chance to say it out loud, but she knew he heard it.

XXX

When Ikuto had asked her to clean up the guest room, Amu hadn't been expecting it to be this bad. A thick layer of dust covered absolutely everything. The sheets on the bed were going to have to be washed, along with the rest of the room. The best way to handle dust was to start from the top, so that's just what Amu did. With a cloth tied around her mouth and nose, Amu wiped off the top of the furniture before wiping down the sides and front. The pinkette did her best to make certain she wasn't just stirring up the dust into the air. If that happened then she'd just have to wait for it to settle before starting all over again.

Once the majority of the dust was gone, Amu took the blankets and sheets out to shake them outside before dropping them off at Ikuto's laundry room. She'd only just discovered said room's location a few days before when she'd asked Ikuto about washing some of her things. He'd been more than happy to show her where it was at and how the machines worked. Now Amu could do her own loads.

Returning to the room, the spark carrier set to work cleaning out the dressers and closet. Nagihiko and his new partner were probably bringing their own clothes (Amu certainly hoped so) and would need a place to put them. The clothes she found already in the room were thrown out into the hall so that she could ask Ikuto what to do with them later.

In the end, the cleaning of just the guest room-and bathroom-took the majority of her day. Not that Amu minded. The girl didn't exactly have much else to do. With that task complete, Amu scooped up the clothes she'd found and took them down to ask Ikuto what to do with them.

Finding said beast in his study, Amu dropped the armful of clothing she'd been carrying. "Hey, I finished. What should I do with these?"

Looking up from the books he'd been sorting out to return to his library, Ikuto frowned at the sight of the clothes. "Get rid of them. I told her to take all her stuff when I kicked her out."

"Whose were they?"

Ikuto never liked talking about his past feeders with Amu. His connection to the girl standing in front of him was different than any he'd had before. The girls before her, to him, were just a meal. Ikuto saw Amu as something more. She was his mate. The one he would protect above anything and everything else. The one he wanted by his side. "Saaya's. I don't know why she left them. I didn't know they were there. Just throw them out."

Kicking the pile around with her foot, Amu noted that the majority of the clothing at her feet was rather scandalous. It must have covered up some skin but not much. "Okay. I'll make the bed once the sheets are clean. How's everything coming in here?"

Looking around at his mess, Ikuto shrugged. It wasn't like he was working very hard. All he wanted was to get some of the books he'd read or Amu had read put back into the library. His study didn't need to be so cluttered. "I'll finish eventually."

Giggling, Amu crossed the floor to place a kiss on Ikuto's cheek. The way their relationship had improved so much really did make the girl happy. Then again, anything was better than being chained to that bed. "Get it done and I'll give you a reward."

Ikuto growled at that. Slapping the girl's butt as she moved back to pick up the clothes, Ikuto smirked at the giggle he'd managed to pull out of his mate. "And if I don't get done?"

"I'll just have to punish you instead."

Chuckling at that, Ikuto went back to sorting out his books as Amu left the room. She'd sent several images of picturing him as a dog in a kennel-he really wasn't a dog-and had left with a smirk on her face. They were definitely becoming better friends.

Amu frowned down at the clothing in her arms as she carried it down to the kitchen. A dumpster sat outside their back door. Amu was aware of it because of Ikuto mentioning it once, but she didn't think it was quite enough to just throw away the clothing that one of the past girls had left. Especially Saaya's. The girl had not only betrayed Ikuto, but had broken something precious to him. Amu wanted her to suffer. The most she could do, however, was make absolutely certain that she never did anything to hurt Ikuto. She'd bought herself a year to keep Tadase away. Ikuto would protect her, Amu knew that, but she was going to have to protect herself as well. There was no way that Amu would do what the others had done. There was no way that she'd giver herself to anyone else.

Dumping the clothes in a heap on a pile of sticks, Amu headed back into the kitchen to scrounge through the drawers. The object she was looking for had to be around somewhere. The pinkette knew that Ikuto kept it in that room to burn whatever he'd pulled from the garden they had or any sticks that had fallen from the trees.

Finding the lighter, Amu returned to the burn pile and set it on fire. As she stood there with the afternoon moving on, the pinkette watched the already skimpy clothing disappear before her eyes. Those other girls weren't here. She'd erase every mark they'd ever left and replace them with her own, better presence. Ikuto wouldn't need to ever think of them again.

.

Morg: So Nagi's coming and Amu's getting possessive.

Ikuto: I like it.

Amu: I wouldn't do that.

Morg: Right.

Ikuto: She totally would.

Amu: I hate you both.


	20. Chapter 20

Morg: Heyo! You guys ready?

Ikuto: For what?

Amu: Don't care.

Morg: Some happenings, that's what.

Ikuto: Oh.

Amu: I knew it was going to be something stupid.

Morg: Not stupid! I'm so excited for this chapter!

Ikuto: I will be, too, if you write it right.

Amu: She doesn't own us so no matter what she writes, it isn't true!

Morg: Harsh.

**~Spark of Life~**

Amu wasn't at all nervous. There wasn't a reason to be. She knew Nagihiko. The beast had been one that she met at the meet. He had also helped them escape becoming the 'show'. There was absolutely no reason to be anxious about his coming to visit their house. But she was.

As much as the pinkette tried to find comfort in Ikuto's arm around her shoulders, she couldn't. Not really. Not when she had flashes of Tadase bombarding her mind. That beast wanted to take her away from Ikuto. Amu couldn't really trust any of them. Not if she wanted to keep her place as spark giver.

Pulling his mate closer to him, Ikuto placed a soft kiss against the top of Amu's head. "They're here."

Breathing out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Amu nodded slightly while plastering a smile on her face. It might not be real, but it probably looked better than her grimace. Nagihiko was bringing his new feeder to meet them. Amu wasn't sure why, but she knew that she only had to put up with their presence for a while. That and Ikuto would be there with her the entire time. "Okay."

Chuckling softly, Ikuto squeezed her upper arm. "Everything's going to be just fine. You'll see."

Amu didn't know how that was possible, but she decided to just trust her beast. Things seemed to work out easier that way. Less chains.

The door opened and Amu couldn't look. Instead, she dipped into a bow while greeting their guests. She wanted to smack Ikuto for laughing beside her, but figured that it might not be proper. Stupid beast.

"Amu!?"

Head snapping up, Amu's wide eyes met a set that were almost as equally wide. "Rima!"

The two girls sprung towards each other and met half way. Tears were shed as they clung to one another.

"I thought you were dead!"

"I thought I was never going to see you again!"

Crossing the room while giving the two girls plenty of space, Nagihiko clamped arms with Ikuto. "So this was a good idea."

"I told you it would be. I also told you to go after her friend a lot faster than you did. People need to listen to me more."

Chuckling at that, Nagihiko simply nodded before following Ikuto out of the living room to give his mate and Ikuto's a chance to catch up and talk without feeling like they were being watched. The link the males shared with the two girls would let them know instantly if anything happened.

Amu pulled back to look down at her friend again. They'd never been the hugging type back when they lived in civilization, but now seemed to call for one. "I had no idea. Did you know?"

Understanding what her friend meant, Rima shook her head. "He just sort of showed up and demanded that I helped him with a problem. Turns out that problem was in his pants."

Giggling, Amu pulled the other girl closer before dragging her over to the couch so they could sit together. "Yeah, Ikuto just sort of snagged me off the street one night. Then he came back a year later."

Frowning at the other girl, Rima felt things click into place. "He's the reason you were acting weird. God, I blamed myself so much for pushing you when you weren't ready and then you disappeared. What happened?"

Amu gave the other girl a squeeze to show that there was nothing for Rima to be sorry for. "Don't blame yourself. He fed a lot that first night and didn't have to come back. Then when he did, I was supposed to keep living at home and be normal. Unfortunately, another beast that likes to fuck things up for Ikuto decided that I shouldn't be with Ikuto. He tried to rape me but Ikuto stopped him. He had to break our deal and bring me here to protect me from the other guy. It was against my will at first, but now we're trying to be friends."

"Friends with the beast that kidnapped and raped you."

Sighing, Amu shrugged a bit. "When you say it that way it sounds horrible and stupid, but Ikuto needs me to live and I don't feel like I could back to my old house even if I wanted to. Too much has changed. I've changed. I'm sure they have, too."

Seeing how the other looked, Rima took Amu's hand to give it a squeeze. "I never stopped looking for you. I mean, your parents put forth quite the effort, but even after so many months, they lost hope. I just couldn't believe that you were dead."

Laughing though it was forced, Amu returned the squeeze on her hand. "Well, you were right. I'm not dead. Though is sounds like Tadase is prepared to make that happen if I don't leave Ikuto."

Frowning, Rima scooted a bit away from her friend to look the pinkette over. "You know, Nagi mentioned him a bit just to warn me to stay away from the creep, but is he really that bad?"

Amu shuddered at the thought of the other beast. "He's worse. Ikuto says he doesn't know why he changed because they used to be best friends, but Tadase stole Lulu away from Ikuto-not that I'm sad about that-and then has done everything possible to make certain that every single one of Ikuto's bonds fail."

"Okay?"

Letting out a sigh, Amu picked at the pants she'd decided to wear for the day. For some reason, one she knew quite well, all of her clothes were easy to put on and take off. Not that she was complaining. "He cornered me at the meet. I met Nagihiko there for the first time, though he was a bit mean. Ikuto says it was because he was hungry. I'm sure you've fixed that problem."

Rima simply blushed while waiting for Amu to consider her story. No way was she admitting to anything.

"Anyways, he came into Ikuto's house and threatened to rape me again. I managed to get a year. Somehow, he thinks I'm going to break the bond with Ikuto. He's giving me a year to do it before he comes back to make sure it gets done."

Frowning, Rima patted the other girl's knee before shrugging a bit. "Can he really do anything? I mean, Ikuto's protecting you."

Nodding her head, Amu gave another soft sigh. "And I trust Ikuto to do so. I mean, I don't want our bond to break. Not for any reason other than to simply be the one to feed Ikuto. We're friends now."

"But?"

"Tadase has never failed to break one of his bonds before."

Rolling her eyes, Rima gave Amu a harder pat, this time on her arm. "I'm rather certain that all those other bonds were with sluts. There is no way that Tadase can do anything to you as long as you stay near Ikuto. Besides, from what Nagihiko has said about the other beast, he sounds like a decent guy."

Amu couldn't help but smile over at the blonde. So much had changed, but some things remained the same. "Ikuto told me not to think badly of Nagihiko's behavior at the meet. He said the beast isn't usually like that. Is he treating you well?"

Blushing at the question although Amu meant it innocently, Rima gave a small nod of her head. "We were a bit rough starting off since I didn't particularly want to become his feast, but we got past that. I've been with him for a few months now."

"So he must have picked you up right after the meet. It was about that long ago."

"That I did. I went straight to your town and found her."

Turning to see the return of the two beasts, Amu gave Ikuto a small smile. "So how long are you two staying?"

Grinning, Nagi approached the couch to throw an arm around Rima's petite shoulders. "For as long as we can without Ikuto getting angry."

Scowling at his friend, Ikuto moved a few steps closer to the other three. "You might as well leave now."

Jumping to her feet, Amu sent a wink to the purple haired beast. "I'm sure I can keep him in a good mood so that the two of you can stick around for a while. Why don't I show you to the room I cleaned out for you?"

Amu and Rima continued to talk about this and that as they walked down the hall with Nagihiko and Ikuto following them. The two girls ignored the boys completely as they caught up on old things. Rima couldn't believe that Utau and Kukai were a bonded pair along with Yaya and Kairi. They'd been friends with beasts the whole time and never knew it.

Stopping in front of their room, Amu motioned for them to go inside. She waited at the door with Ikuto.

Wrapping his arms around Amu's waist, Ikuto smirked at their two guests. "Well, we'll give you two a chance to settle down. Don't be afraid to take your time."

Amu couldn't help but scold the beast as he whisked her away from her best friend. "Ikuto! Now they're going to think that we're going to go do something naughty!"

"Who says we aren't?"

Letting the male hear a version of her own growl, Amu pinched the skin of the arm around her waist. "I say so."

Chuckling, Ikuto released his mate as they entered their room. "All right, all right. Truthfully? I just wanted to make sure you were doing all right."

Lifting one of her brows, Amu studied the beast to see if he was lying. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Ikuto hadn't wanted to acknowledge his nervousness before, but it was there. "Rima's someone from your past and I didn't want you to feel lonely or… something…"

Understanding dawned upon the pinkette. Moving so that she could wrap her arms around Ikuto's waist, Amu pulled herself close to the man that wasn't quite a man. "You're worried that I'm going to miss home and want to leave."

"Maybe."

Amu smiled before leaning in for a kiss. She was definitely getting bolder. "I'm not going to leave you. I told Rima this and I'll tell it to you, too. I've changed and I'm sure home has changed. I can't go back. I don't want to go back."

Ikuto really didn't want to acknowledge the amount of relief that flooded through his veins. "Good, because I'm not letting you go."

"So were you and Nagihiko listening to our conversation the whole time?"

Pausing because he'd been caught, Ikuto decided to just play it cool. "Not really. We were only semi paying attention. You know, in case any swooping had to be done."

"Swooping?"

"Like, saving the day. I would swoop in and whisk you away to remind you why you want to stay here."

Giggling a bit, Amu tightened her hold on the other as Ikuto's hands moved to their usual spot on her waist. "Swooping."

Closing the distance between their lips, Ikuto placed feather light kisses against the plump pink flesh. "Uh huh."

"Are you going to swoop now?"

Smirking, the beast closed the distance between their lips to give the girl his answer.

Amu returned the affections and more. She still couldn't believe that Rima was there and that the other girl was Nagihiko's mate, but they weren't going anywhere quite yet, which meant that Amu had plenty of time to indulge in what she wanted. Deepening the kiss, Amu backed them towards the bed until she dropped, bringing Ikuto with her. There would definitely be time for her friend later.

.

Morg: And so re-enters Rima!

Ikuto: Isn't that nice.

Amu: Great.

Morg: I know some of you were hoping she'd pop up so here you go!

Ikuto: As long as they don't disturb us.

Amu: I wouldn't mind.

Morg: You'll just have to wait to find out!


	21. Chapter 21

Morg: Heyo! It's my birthday and I can write what I want to!

Ikuto: But you know what I prefer.

Amu: You can also not write.

Morg: Where is the fun in that?

Ikuto: Nowhere. No fun at all in not writing. Write a lot. Write a lot of lemons.

Amu: You don't own us. Even if it is your birthday it doesn't change anything!

Morg: Shut it! I'm enjoying this day!

**~Spark of Life~**

After reassuring Ikuto several times that she and Rima weren't going to magically decide to run off together, Amu gained them some alone time. She wasn't pushing for them to be left alone so they could talk about the things that Ikuto feared they were talking about. No, she wanted some time with her best friend so they could just talk. Amu didn't care so much about her old life as she did her old friend. Spending time with Rima was all she wanted.

Rima, on the other hand, couldn't believe that she'd found Amu again. Spending time with the pinkette was surreal. Then again, Nagi showing up hadn't really been believable either. "He treats you better now, right?"

Despite her small size, Rima was not someone to mess with. Amu knew that from experience. While the feisty blonde might not be able to do much against a beast like Ikuto, she could still put up one hell of a fight. Amu didn't regret showing the other the bed she used to be chained to. Rima wanted to know what it was like for her. Amu wasn't going to sugar coat it. "At first it was terrible. He was terrible. That and I was scared. Now, it's a lot better. We're working on being friends. He's being nicer and I'm trying to accept this lifestyle. Of course, we still have sex because he has to feed, but it's better than before."

Leave it to Amu to try and make any situation better. "Friends, huh?"

Nodding, Amu picked at the blanket on the bed with her nails. "Yes, so far I think it is working. I mean, we get along better now."

The only way for someone to understand what Amu meant was for them to be going through a similar situation. Rima understood. By force, she was chosen to be Nagi's girl, but that didn't mean she had to fight it completely and cause complete turmoil. Without her, Nagihiko would more than likely go insane and terrorize everyone. In a way, she was protecting her family by being there. Then again, her parents were so overprotective. It was a bit ironic that she ended up being kidnapped anyways. "I get it. It's more enjoyable in more ways than one."

There was a reason this girl was her best friend. Amu didn't bother to feel embarrassed as she and Rima left the room that had been hers before. They had the rest of the house to explore. "How crazy is it that you were picked, too? I mean, who would have thought that we're both from such a rare race."

Giggling at that, Rima nudged her friend. "I know, right? So what have you been up to?"

Shrugging, Amu gestured around Rima's bedroom as they entered it. "We went to that convention thing for the pack but hightailed it out of there. Since then we've just been here and I cleaned out this room."

For Amu to have only cleaned out one room in the entire house since their return it must have been disgusting. Rima couldn't imagine cleaning. Her parents were rich enough that they had hired help. With Nagi, she didn't have to worry about cleaning because the beast enjoyed it. "Was it really dirty?"

Shrugging, Amu looked around the room that she'd cleaned. It hadn't been so bad. "Mostly just dusty. There were a few things left from a girl from before."

Rima couldn't help the sour look on her face. Past girls that fed Nagi were something she told the beast she didn't want to talk about. Not because she was jealous or hateful, but because she had no interest in knowing about them. They weren't worth knowing about if they left him. "What did you do with them?"

Amu fiddled with her fingers before looking up at her friend. "I burned them. I don't want traces of her here. She left Ikuto so that she could fuck Tadase. She betrayed him and their bond. I don't want anything of her left."

Beyond understanding, Rima noted that she should go through Nagi's house when they returned to it. There was sure to be things hiding here and there from some bitch and she wanted them gone. Even if it involved cleaning. It was time for that stuff to go. "So then let's clean it out."

Lifting an eyebrow, Amu let out a sigh. "This room took me forever to do. The house is huge. It'll take some time for me to get it cleaned out. I mean, we could start and everything, but that's going to be quite the task."

Shrugging, Rima gave her friend a coy smirk. "Did you forget that we're immortal now? Time is what we have."

Amu hadn't thought of that. Forever was a long time, but it was just long enough to allow her to clear out a past that she didn't want to really know about to make way for a future she thought she wanted. "That's true."

A chuckle sounded from the doorway startling the two girls. Nagihiko didn't really want to intrude, but their stay was over. "Though you may have that long, we cannot stay for now."

Rolling her eyes, Rima should have known that this was coming. "And why the sudden decision to leave? I thought we were going to stay longer."

Grinning at the spitfire that was now his feeder, Nagi resisted crossing the room and pulling her into his arms. "As much as I'm sure you'd love to stay for a few years and help Amu with the task of cleaning out this house, Ikuto and I talked some things over and we both have things to do."

Amu couldn't help but be a bit intrigued by that. Whatever Nagi and Ikuto had to talk about was definitely something important. They might only just be trying the whole friends thing, but Amu knew that Ikuto held the purple haired beast before her in high regards. They were best friends. "What things?"

Turning his grin to Amu, Nagi hid his concern for the pinkette. The things that Ikuto told him were going to be difficult to live with. For both the beast and his spark bearer. They were things that Nagihiko and Rima could help with, but only so much. "That is a question for your beast."

Not at all surprised by the response, Amu just shrugged. "Before you whisk Rima away, can I have her help me with one last thing?"

Looking to Rima to see if she was willing, Nagi gave a short nod. "I don't see why not. Just don't have it take days."

Giggling, Amu pulled Rima from the room while calling for Nagi to distract Ikuto for a little while longer. This was something she'd been thinking about doing for a while and wanted to know what her friend thought of her idea. "Come on, I have something I want to show you before you go."

Being pulled into a large bathroom wasn't what Rima had expected. "This better not be anything weird. You have Ikuto for that."

Amu couldn't help but roll her eyes. Leave it to Rima to think of something like that. "No, nothing weird. I just… Sometimes Ikuto and I dress up in older clothes for dinner. I wear stuff that belonged to his mother. Our meals are fun. He even eats some of the food even though it has no taste."

Out of all the kinky stuff that Amu could have told her, Rima wasn't expecting to hear that. "I really don't want to hear about your foreplay or how Ikuto's mother is involved with it."

Staring at her friend, Amu tried not to slam her palm to her face. "No, Rima! Gross!"

"Can you really blame me?"

Amu scoffed before giving a shrug. "Will you just listen?"

Holding up her hands, Rima tried to get her friend to calm down. "Yes, so explain before Nagi tells us that our time is up."

Moving over to a drawer, Amu pulled out the broken clip that once belonged to Ikuto's mother. "This was his mom's. A girl from before broke it. I don't want to throw it out."

Nodding, Rima took the broken clip from her friend. "Well, you can't repair it. It's in too bad of shape for that."

Leaning closer to the shorter girl, Amu looked down at the broken clip in her friend's hands. "So what do I do?"

Having precious and expensive things was what Rima's life had been like before. It wasn't changing much now. Not with all the money that Nagihiko had. Granted, those weren't the things that made Rima happy. But they did give her the ability to look at something expensive and know how to handle it. "It can't be repaired as a clip, but you could turn it into a pin. You just have to remove the broken clip part and mend it onto a pin."

Amu pushed away to lean against the sink. "That sounds easier said than done."

Laughing, Rima placed the broken hair piece onto the counter. "Actually, it is really simple. Just get a small sauntering gun. They cost next to nothing. Ikuto might already have one here. You only need to heat the two metals together for a few minutes to get them to weld. I could do it for you if we weren't in such a hurry to leave."

Stupid Rima and her ability to make things sound easier than they really were. Amu was good at some things. Maybe she should try her hand at fixing things. Mending couldn't be that hard. "I'll see if I can do it. If not, I'll just have to wait until you visit again. That or I'll talk Ikuto into letting us come and see you."

Rima pulled her friend into a hug before they walked out of the bathroom together. "I'm so glad that I found you again. Forever isn't going to be so lonely now. We'll definitely have to get together soon."

Ikuto was quick to pull his pinkette into his arms as she and Rima entered the hallway. "Well, we can't visit if you don't leave."

"Ikuto! Be nice. Rima was helping me with something."

Hugging the girl in his arms tighter, Ikuto smirked over Amu's shoulder at the blonde staring right back at him. "Was she now?"

Shrugging, Rima remained indifferent. "Yep, and you don't get to know about it."

Amu wasn't so sure she needed Rima goading Ikuto the way she was. It wasn't going to end badly for the shorter girl. Then again, it wasn't going to end badly for Amu either. It was more than likely going to end with her passing out in their bed again. "Rima, you don't need to be so snarky, either."

Grinning now, Ikuto nuzzled into Amu's neck before giving the girl a kiss. "I'll get it out of her somehow."

Amu flushed. She'd known it was going to come to this. "I'm not telling."

Nagihiko laughed at the sight before him. Amu was turning red and Ikuto was smirking like a cat who'd found milk. Then there was his Rima. The girl was just amazing. He had so much to still learn about her, even though he thought he already knew so much. "Time to go."

Rima allowed herself to be escorted to the front door of Ikuto's house. It wasn't like there was anything left for her to do there. At least she knew that Amu was going to be around if she needed her. "Remember what I said. See you soon."

Waving from her spot in Ikuto's arms, Amu smiled as her friend left.

Ikuto at least waited until the door was closed before he spun the girl in his arms to pin her against the closest wall. "Now, I'm not going to go easy on you unless you tell me what she was helping you with."

Giggling, Amu leaned forward to steal a kiss from the teasing beast. "Do your worst."

.

Morg: I love relationship development!

Ikuto: I like it more when it's a bit more… citrusy.

Amu: Gross.

Morg: Who knows? Maybe that's coming.

Ikuto: I'd like to be.

Amu: Like to be what?

Morg: She doesn't get it.

Ikuto: I like her innocent so that's okay.

Amu: I really don't understand.


	22. Chapter 22

Morg: Heyo! I promise I didn't forget about this fic.

Ikuto: You better not have.

Amu: She just said she didn't.

Morg: Right, so I'm going to update now!

Ikuto: Obviously.

Amu: Sometimes I'm very thankful that you don't own us. Wait… no. That's all the time.

Morg: Harsh.

Ikuto: Just start writing.

**~Spark of Life~**

Amu wasn't really sneaking. Sure, she was walking quietly in the hopes that Ikuto wouldn't be listening to what she was dong. Her mind was forcibly thinking about other things, but she wasn't sneaking. She only wanted to surprise him. One little secret wasn't a terrible thing.

Following Rima's advice, Amu searched the house for a sauntering gun. Since she wasn't asking Ikuto for help, Amu couldn't ask him if he had one. Asking for one would only lead to him asking why she needed one. Amu didn't want to tell him why she needed one. She just wanted to use one. So she searched on her own. Even though it took her forever to go through the house.

Ikuto trusted her enough not to question what she was doing. Amu liked the fact that their relationship had progressed as far as it had. They'd come a long ways from Ikuto tying her up and threatening her. He'd never actually carried out those terrible threats, which Amu was more than thankful for, but it had still been horrible hearing them. Things were definitely better now.

Letting out a quiet cheer, Amu found the small device that she'd been searching for. Why Ikuto had it stored in a little dresser in some back room used for nothing, Amu had no idea. Then again, it might not have been Ikuto that put it there. The more she was forced to confront the fact that Ikuto had others before her the more Amu hated them. They were the ones that damaged Ikuto into what he had been. Amu was trying her best, but Ikuto still had a long ways to go before he was gentleman again.

Pulling the broken clip from her pocket, Amu checked the hall outside the room she was in to make certain that Ikuto wasn't anywhere in sight. Him coming in now would only ruin all of her hard work so far. Seeing that the coast was clear, Amu moved back into the room and shut the door behind her. Rima had said that fixing the broken clip would be easy. Amu already had the pin that she was going to use.

Using the gun, Amu heated the metal of the clip until it was easy for her to pull off the broken metal with a pair of pliers-Rima had told her to use them but Amu wasn't stupid-before placing the pin to the already hot metal on the back of the jeweled piece.

Biting her tongue between her teeth, Amu made certain that the pin was in the correct position before she began heating the metals again. They melted together until Amu thought it was enough and removed the flame. She put the gun out before letting it cool on top of a table. The pin in her hand was doing the same. Amu was holding it so that the cooling metals wouldn't be disturbed.

"Amu? Where are you?"

Jumping due to the fact that Ikuto's voice was so close to the room, Amu almost dropped the pin she'd just fix. In her haste to hide it, she jammed it into her pocket before knocking the now cool gun into the drawer she'd found it in. "I'm in here!"

The door to the room she was in opened enough for Ikuto to stick his head in. "What are you doing?"

Rubbing her sweaty hands on her pants, Amu sent a shaky smile towards the beast. "Nothing."

Lifting one of his eyebrows, Ikuto looked around the room before his gaze settled on the pinkette once again. "Right… I was thinking that we should have a fancy meal tonight. Does that sound good to you?"

Their meals were always fun when they dressed up. Amu enjoyed wearing the dresses from so long ago. The fact that Ikuto had taken such good care of them meant that he was very gentle with the things he loved. Amu liked that fact. "Of course. That sounds great. I'll start getting ready."

Looking around the room once more, Ikuto let his gaze flicker back to Amu before he made to leave. "Okay. I'll be ready at six."

Amu nodded though the other wasn't looking at her any longer. Ikuto could hear her excited thoughts about eating with him anyhow. It wasn't like she needed to say anything out loud. Though she was excited about the dinner she refused to think about the pin she'd just made. Amu decided that it would be the perfect time to wear it. She wondered how long it would take Ikuto to notice it.

XXX

Ikuto looked over the table to make certain that everything ready for their dinner. Amu wasn't down yet, though he wasn't entirely surprised. Telling her that they were going to eat at six was more of a goal than it was the actual time they were going to eat. He'd be concerned if she was more than ten minutes late. At the moment, it was only five after six. Amu still had time to make her entrance.

At the sound of the girl's footsteps, Ikuto looked up. His breath was instantly caught in his throat at the sight of Amu. The long burgundy dress she wore fit her perfectly. Once again, she was wearing some of his mother's old jewelry. As his eyes skimmed over her, Ikuto could help but noticed something sparkling in her hair. "Amu, is that?"

Reaching up her hand to touch the pin her in hair, Amu let out a soft smile. "Do you like it? I fixed it."

The grin that came over Ikuto's lips felt perfectly at home there. "So that's why you were being so sneaky earlier."

Blushing softly, Amu moved closer to the beast she lived with. "Sort of. Rima told me how to fix it. I had to remove the broken part so that I could make it into something new."

Ikuto let his fingers brush over the pin before he followed a single curl down to Amu's bare neck. "Beautiful."

Shivering under Ikuto's touch, Amu met the man halfway for a kiss. Their lips lingered on one another before Ikuto cleared his throat and pulled away. Amu wasn't going to say that she was disappointed. At least, she wasn't going to say it out loud. "What did you make?"

Bowing before he pulled a chair out for Amu to sit in, Ikuto only smirked. "A little bit of your favorites."

Looking at the display of food on the table, Amu couldn't help but be excited to eat a little of everything. Ikuto hadn't been lying when he'd said that he made all of her favorites. And with him not really eating much of anything-besides her-Amu could eat as much as she wanted. "Everything looks very tasty."

Not at all looking at the table, but at all the exposed skin that Amu was showing off, Ikuto hummed his agreement. Never before had he thought himself so lucky to have someone like Amu. She was the type of girl that was beautiful inside and out. "Yes, it does."

Catching Ikuto's eye, Amu couldn't help but playfully scoff at the beast. "Do you only spend time with me so that you can feed?"

Ikuto knew the words were teasing. Still, he wanted to prove that that wasn't the case. Joking or not. "No. I don't. If that was the case then I would have left you tied to my bed."

Eyes softening, Amu rested her hand on Ikuto's arm. She knew that he was telling her the truth. In fact, she quite enjoyed the time they spent together. Whether it was just reading to one or another or an activity less innocent. "I know."

Turning so that they faced each other while they sat at the table, Ikuto slipped his hands down Amu's arms until he had her hand within his grasp. "Do you? I don't want you to doubt me, Amu. I want to prove myself."

Those dark blue eyes held so much sincerity that Amu figured the best way to put them both at rest was to challenge each of them. "Then let's prove it."

"How?"

Smiling at the confusion on Ikuto's face, Amu lifted one of her hands from his grasp to press against the wrinkles on his forehead. She didn't return her hand to his until his forehead was once again smooth. "You ate just yesterday, right? How long do you think you can go without it affecting you too badly?"

Not at all understanding what the girl was getting at, Ikuto thought her question through for a moment. For a few seconds he considered lying and giving her a much shorter time frame than he knew it was. Amu wouldn't know that he was lying, but Ikuto would. He wanted her to trust her, which meant no more lying. "A few months. I've been feeding regularly so I should be pleasant for at least that long."

Nodding once, Amu bit her bottom lip before looking down at the table. "What if we make a deal?"

Still cautious, Ikuto kept his eyes on the pinkette. "What sort of deal?"

Swallowing, Amu prayed that Ikuto wouldn't take offense to what she was about to suggest. "How about, we spend as much time together as possible over the next month without doing any sort of… naughty behavior."

Raising one eyebrow, Ikuto tightened the hold he hand on Amu's hands so that she'd look at him. "What would be the point of that?"

Shrugging lightly, Amu kept her eyes locked with Ikuto. "I suppose it could be a way for both of us to prove to the other that we're sticking around because we like each other. Not for any other reason."

"To prove that I'm not just keeping you and being nice because you feed me."

Amu was quick to add on to what he was saying. "And to prove that I'm really trying to make this work because I want to be here with you."

Understanding dawned in Ikuto's mind. This wasn't about him proving himself, but about them proving themselves to each other. It wasn't all that of a bad plan. "Why don't we make it interesting?"

It was Amu's turn to be intrigued. "How do you suggest we do that?"

"If I cave first and seduce you then you can have anything you want."

"Does anything truly mean anything?"

"Anything you want."

Amu couldn't help but think about a trip to go see Rima and Nagihiko at their house. Ikuto had said that they wouldn't go for some time, but Amu wanted to see her friend again. This bet could be just what she needed to be able to convince him. "Okay. What do you want if you win?"

Smirking, Ikuto held out one of his hands for Amu to shake. "The same thing."

The pinkette knew that there was only so much that she could give the blue haired beast. There was no doubt in her mind that Ikuto's desire had something to do with a sexual favor. Either way, she thought the bet was worth taking. "Deal."

They shook on it before Ikuto pulled Amu in for a kiss. "Kisses are a better way to seal deals."

The flustered girl only pushed the boy away before she finally settled into her spot to eat. Ignoring Ikuto was going to be easy. She rarely came onto him anyways. It was always Ikuto starting everything. A month would be easy for her. Ikuto was the one that was going to suffer.

.

Morg: I have too much fun with this story.

Ikuto: That bet was the exact opposite of what I wanted you to do with this chapter.

Amu: Oh get over it.

Morg: But do you know what it set you up for in the next few chapters?

Ikuto: Yeah, a lot of unresolved sexual tension. Thanks a lot.

Amu: It can stay unresolved for all I care.

Morg: I'd never do that to my readers.


	23. Chapter 23

Morg: Heyo! With so many of my fics ending, I should be able to give this one more time.

Ikuto: Yeah, whatever.

Amu: I'll believe it when I see it.

Morg: I'm being serious here! I love this story a lot and I want to make it epic!

Ikuto: Uh huh.

Amu: One of the biggest reasons that I'm glad you don't own us is because you're neglectful.

Morg: I would never!

Ikuto: Yes, you would.

Amu: Totally would.

Morg: Maybe a little bit.

**~Spark of Life~**

Amu blew her hair out of her face without shifting from her spot. She and Ikuto were currently in his study. He was looking through some papers that Amu didn't particularly care to know about while she was attempting to read. All in all, it was a lazy afternoon. At least, it would have been if Amu didn't notice every single move that Ikuto made. Since when was she so aware of him?

The way his muscles flexed as he shifted the papers before him. The way his face looked so calm as he read through the materials in his hands. The way he sometimes muttered the words quietly to himself. Amu watched it all. And she watched it with desire.

The past few weeks had been easy enough in the beginning. Their bet wasn't so difficult at the start. They'd just gone on about how they'd been before but didn't participate in any unsavory activities as they would have before. Amu had even convinced Ikuto to get a television so that they could watch shows and movies together.

At first, they'd snuggled up next to each other as they enjoyed the newly purchased device. Now, however, they had to sit on opposite ends of the couch so neither one would cave. Amu didn't want to lose the bet, but neither did Ikuto.

Releasing a quiet sigh, Amu forced her eyes off the beast and back to her book. She was determined to read the damn thing even if she couldn't remember any of the words from the past four pages. Staring at Ikuto wasn't going to help her maintain herself. Never had she thought that resisting temptation would be so difficult. Without realizing it, her eyes drifted back to his form.

Ikuto was no better off than Amu. In fact, he had it much worse. His ability to hear her thoughts when they pertained to him meant that every time her eyes landed on him and she admired some part of him or another, he could hear her. It was like she was trying to innocently seduce him without being aware of it. Ikuto was dying to ravish her, but there was only a week left. He could make it the month. He had to make it the month.

A new onslaught of thoughts clouded his mind, making it rather difficult for the blue haired beast to concentrate on the papers within his hands. In moments such as these, Ikuto would try to read the words out loud so that he wouldn't be so distracted by Amu's thoughts. At the moment, he wasn't have much luck. Not when she was thinking about kissing along his jaw line.

Shuffling the papers once more and trying to ignore the thoughts about his biceps being so strong that were definitely not coming from his own mind, Ikuto released a sigh that was almost as quiet as Amu's. Would losing really be so bad? Yes, yes it would. "Amu, thinking about me like that is cheating."

The moment the words sunk in, Amu felt her cheeks heating up. She had forgotten about Ikuto's ability to hear her thoughts about him. This bet was taking its toll on her mind. "Sorry, not sorry."

Ikuto couldn't help but laugh at the reply as he turned to the girl that he couldn't help but want to protect and hold close. Amu was simply amazing. She might be embarrassed about her thoughts, but she wasn't going to stop them. This girl. "I should count this as a form of seduction. Filling my mind with thoughts of how badly you want to lick your way down my abs isn't really making anything easy for me."

Amu really wasn't sorry for that one. She might have been back when she was still living at home since she'd been so innocent then, but not anymore. It would take a lot more to fluster her now, especially when dealing with Ikuto. Besides, she knew how good his abs tasted, and the fact that she hadn't even seen them for a few weeks was like torture. What had he done to her? "Again, I'm not sorry. And I hardly think that it is fair that you can say that I'm trying to seduce you with my thoughts. Do you mean to tell me that I can't think about you just because you can hear me? I bet you think all sorts of dirty things about me."

Well, she wasn't wrong. But Ikuto wasn't making her aware of the thoughts he was thinking. About how he wanted to throw her book aside and lay her over his desk to have his way with her. When he'd first found her, Amu couldn't stay awake through more than a few orgasms. Now, her body had a lot more stamina. It wouldn't be long until she could stay awake long enough to either reject or accept him. Ikuto hadn't been lying when he'd told the leader that she could be the one to bear his children. However, Ikuto knew that he wasn't ready for that. They weren't ready for that.

What they were ready for, at the moment, was a bit of teasing. "Would it be more fair if I just spoke all my thoughts about you out loud? That way you get to hear them, too."

Tongue moving slowly along her bottom lip, Amu tried to resist the heat pooling in her stomach. The beast was being naughty. "No, I don't think that would help."

Ikuto agreed with the girl completely, but he wasn't done having some fun just yet. Amu wasn't going to get away with all the dirty thoughts that she constantly threw at him. "You don't want to hear about how badly I want to throw you onto this desk and eat you out until you're screaming only my name? You don't want to hear about how I'd take you deep and hard just the way you like it so that I can quench both of our hungers? You don't want to hear my thoughts about you being on your knees while I-"

"Ikuto! That's really not fair!"

"Then stop thinking about running your tongue along my cock."

Huffing, Amu crossed her arms as she turned her head to look out the window. The room was silent for a few seconds as she gained control of her thoughts and her libido. "The bet is over next week. What do we do if neither of us loses?"

Releasing yet another sigh, Ikuto dropped all his documents to look at the pinkette chewing on her bottom lip. Her question was a good one. "Then we'll call it a draw. We can either both ask something of the other, a fair trade, or we can just go back to the way it was before without any forms of punishment. It doesn't matter to me."

In the beginning of the month, the bet had been a really good idea. They'd spent a lot of time together and had gotten to know some more personal facts about one another. Now, it felt like torture. Amu was beginning to think that losing sounded less and less like some sort of punishment. Not when she was rather certain about what Ikuto would ask her for.

Humming a bit, Amu turned to look back at the man that wasn't a man. Their eyes locked as golden honey mixed with midnight blue. "How about we have another dinner tonight? Just to take the edge off everything."

Ikuto wasn't about to refuse. Not when Amu was asking for something that he could easily give to her. "All right, shall we eat at six thirty?"  
>Smiling, Amu gave a nod of her head before getting up to leave the room. She only had a couple of hours before they'd be eating together. There was no time to waste if she was going to pick out the perfect dress to wear.<p>

XXX

Sitting at the table, Ikuto checked his watch. Once again, he was left waiting for Amu to show up, though he wasn't worried quite yet. Her ten minute allowance wasn't up yet. He'd go check on her if she took too much longer to come down.

All of his thoughts instantly stopped as Amu entered the room. The dress she wore was definitely not one of his mother's. It was too short to have been something worn so long ago. That and it didn't rise much higher than her breasts. She was tempting him. He was so fucked. "Ah, you made it."

Detecting the slight tremor in Ikuto's voice, Amu smiled sweetly before crossing the room to the chair that was pulled out for her. She'd decided to wear her hair straight for the evening. A decision that she decided was a good one as she flicked it over her shoulder with Ikuto watching her every movement. "I've never you stood you up, you know."

Chuckling, Ikuto swallowed as he sat beside the pinkette. Amu wasn't fighting fair, but he wasn't about to give in. She could think all the dirty thoughts that she wanted, Ikuto was going to keep his resolve. "True. I'm very grateful for that. I do have to ask, though. Where did you get that dress?"

Smiling, Amu picked up her wine glass to take a sip. She made certain to lick her lips as she placed the glass back on the table. The food was already laid out. Ikuto had once again prepared some of her favorite dishes. "I found it in one of the closets. I think it might have belonged to one of the girls before me, but it was too pretty to throw out."

Ikuto swallowed again as he murmured his agreement. The dress was indeed too good to be thrown out. If one of the girls before Amu had worn it, he didn't remember. Ikuto barely remembered they existed. Not when he had Amu right there in front of him. "A good choice, I think."

Giggling at the response, Amu nodded her head once before beginning to eat. She might have had a plan in mind, but that didn't mean that she wasn't hungry. That and she could use the food to her advantage.

Taking a spoonful of something-Amu wasn't really paying attention to the food-the pinkette brought it to her mouth. She sucked the spoon before letting out a delightful moan at the taste. It wasn't something entirely new. Amu had praised Ikuto before on his cooking skills, but this time, she made certain to look at him as she moaned for him. The bet was definitely going to end that night.

Watching Amu lick the spoon near her lips was pure agony for the beast. Never before had he been so jealous of an inanimate object. Ikuto wanted to crush the offending object and give Amu something else to lick instead. He was so close to snapping when her thoughts came in loud and clear.

_That's it. Take the bait and fuck me._

So she was trying to get him to cave first. Ikuto wasn't going to allow for it. If Amu wanted to play dirty then that meant that she was close to giving in.

Smirking, Ikuto swiped his finger through the same food she's just licked off the spoon. He brought it to her lips as she locked eyes with him. "Is it really that good?"

Hesitating for only a moment, Amu wrapped her lips around Ikuto's finger to lick the food off. She really didn't want to admit how much better it tasted on his finger than on her spoon. "Delicious."

Making certain that his finger ran over her moist lips, Ikuto pulled his hand away as he continued to smirk. "I'm glad that you like it."

Amu managed to eat for a few more moments. All the while, throwing seductive glances at her companion. The pinkette wanted Ikuto to give in. She wanted that trip to see Rima and Nagi, but she was going to get it no matter what. At the moment, what she wanted was Ikuto.

Pulling herself together, Amu made to get up. She was going to give in unless she could get away from the beast for a few minutes. "I'll be right back."

Grabbing onto Amu's wrist, Ikuto held the girl back. He knew exactly what she was doing and he wasn't about to allow it. "Where are you going, Amu?"

Turning to look back at the male, Amu let go. She knew what she wanted and it wasn't to be away from Ikuto any longer. Whatever he'd done to make her need him so bad, she was going to make him take responsibility for it. "Nowhere."

Ikuto couldn't exactly say that he was surprised when Amu pushed him against the table and kissed him hard. It took only a second for him to reciprocate the kiss and lick into her mouth. He'd really missed her taste. "Are you giving up?"

Panting, Amu moved so that she could straddle Ikuto where he sat in the chair. "Fuck, I don't care anymore. I need you so bad. What have you done to make me like this? Take responsibility!"

All the pain and torture that he'd gone through the past few weeks without touching Amu was well worth it as he stared at the needy girl on his lap. "I plan to take very good care of you."

.

Morg: So there's that chapter.

Ikuto: You just had to stop it there.

Amu: I don't want to read it anymore.

Morg: The next chapter picks up here anyways. Just wait for it.

Ikuto: I don't want to wait for it!

Amu: Please don't even write it!

Morg: Let me know what you think!


End file.
